Naruto The Ultimate Power of Savior
by PEE II
Summary: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan legendaris dari orang tuanya. Dengan tekad dan keyakinan hati yang ia miliki, ingin mencari sebuah kata 'Kedamaian' bagi orang yang dia sayang. Powerfull!Naru not Godlike, Naru!Harem. RS
1. Chapter 1 Asal Usul

**A/N : **ni fic crossover ada kesamaan sama fic yang lainnya, dimaklumi ini karya saya sendiri dan dari imajinasi sendiri.

_**Tittle**__ :The Legend of Power Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto_

_**Disclaimer **__: Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik Saya ,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei cerita punya saya xD_

_**Pairing**__ : Naruto x Rias x Akeno_

_**Rated **__: M_

_**Genre**__ : Adventure, Romance , Friendship ,Fantasy_

_**Summary **__:Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto adalah pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan Naga legendaris 'Blue Eye Black Dragon' , mata 'Rinengan dan Sharingan' dan 'Senjutsu' .Ingin mencari kedamaian atas insiden masalalu yang dimiliki orang tuanya .Dirinya jatuh cinta pada seorang iblis di Kuoh Academy .Akankah Naruto bisa mencari kedamaian tersebut._

_**Warning**__ : OOC, Gaje ,Lime ,Lemon , Etc_

* * *

><p>Ratusan tahun yang lalu terjadi perang besar yang bisa disebut 'Great War' , perang yang melibatkan tiga fraksi yaitu Malaikat, Iblis , dan Malaikat Jatuh.<p>

Untuk menyelesaikan perang tersebut, Tuhan mengirim utusan untuk mengakhiri perang tersebut. Utusan yang mempunyai kemampuan diatas Tuhan itu sendiri, kemampuan yang ia miliki ialah kemampuan dari Iblis dan Malaikat , kekuatan naga legendaris '_Blue Eye Black Dragon_' kemampuan diatas Ophis '_The Infinite Dragon_' , mata legendaris '_Rinnegan_ _dan Sharingan_' .Utusan itu ialah Namikaze Minato sang _'Destroyer'._

Tapi...

Ditengah ia menjalani tugasnya , ia jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita Kitsune bernama Uzumaki Kushina pemimpin dari para Kitsune ,dan diberi julukan ratu _Juubi _atau siluman berekor sepuluh karena mempunyai kemampuannya dalam menggunakan _Senjutsu_. Akhirnya dia dan Kushina jatuh cinta, menikah dan melahirkan seorang anak berambut pirang jabrik , memiliki iris mata biru saphire dan kemampuan serta kekuatan mewarisi mereka berdua. Mereka memberi nama Naruto, lebih tepat nya Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Disamping itu...

Tuhan yang tahu akan utusannya melakukan hubungan dengan wanita tersebut, memerintahkan pasukan MalaikatNya untuk memusnahkan mereka berdua, termasuk anak tersebut.

Tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia dan istrinya melawan mereka semua untuk melindungi anak mereka. Karena kemamampuan yang tidak tanding, para Malaikat pasukan Tuhan pun gugur dan gagal untuk memusnahkan mereka. Tuhan yang melihat kejadian itu akhirnya turun tangan untuk memusnahkan mereka dengan tanganNya sendiri.

Karena kemampuan utusannya berada diatasnya, Tuhan pun tewas .Tapi sebelum tewas, Tuhan berhasil membunuh mereka berdua , karena melindungi anak mereka. Sebelum kesadaran mereka menghilang, Minato membuat sebuah sihir untuk mengirim Naruto ke panti asuhan disebuah desa yang kecil dan menanamkan sedikit sihirnya kepada Naruto agar bisa bertemu. Setelah melakukan itu semua mereka pun tumbang bersamaan menghilangnya Naruto yang dikirim ke panti asuhan**.**

**6 tahun kemudian...**

"Pergi kau bocah, kau hanya membuat anak anak disini menangis karena takut padamu, jangan sekali kali datang kemari .Panti asuhan ini tidak pantas untuk bocah hanyalah seorang bocah yang tidak tau asal usulnya. Dasar Monster! " seru Ibu panti asuhan yang memarahi seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik, karena anak panti asuhan selalu menangis saat melihat sesuatu yang ada didalam dirinya.

"Tapi apa salahku Naru...hiks " tangis bocah tersebut yaitu nya Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Kini Naruto pergi dari panti asuhan tersebut tanpa arah dan tujuan hingga ia sampah di sebuah hutan belantara.

"Siapakah kedua orang tuaku sebenarnya...hiks...dan kenapa mereka meninggalkan ku...hiks " tangis naruto yang keberadaan orang tuanya dan siapa mereka.

_'kami disini Naruto'_

Sebuah suara yang entah datang dari mana.

"S-siapa itu" tanya Naruto dengan ketakutan karena tidak tau asal suara tersebut dan siapa.

_'Pejamkan mata mu dan konsentrasilah ke dalam alam bawah sadarmu' ucap suara tersebut._

Naruto pun menurut dan memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto yang berada disebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita.

"Kau sekarang ada di alam bawah sadarmu Naruto" ucap sosok misterius yang muncul di belakang Naruto pun menoleh mendapati seorang berambut kuning, bermata biru saphire dan seorang wanita disampingnya berambut merah tersebut ialah Minato dan Kushina.

"Siapa kalian dan kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?" tanya Naruto yang masih ketakutan akan sosok depannya.

"Kami orang tuamu Naruto" ucap Minato.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto berlari ke arah Minato dan Kushina untuk memeluk mereka.

**GREP**

"Tou-san...hiks...Kaa-san...hiks " ucap Naruto sambil menangis sambil memeluk mereka. Setelah itu mereka membalas pelukan Naruto karena rasa rindu mereka pada anak mereka.

"Kenapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san meninggalkan Naru...hiks" ujar Naruto yang masih menangis.

"Maafkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang meninggalkan Naru sendirian dan membuat Naru sedih " ucap Kushina untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Setelah Naruto sudah tenang akan tangisannya, Minato dan Kushina menceritakan kenapa mereka meninggalkan Naruto dan kejadian masa lalu mereka (malas nulis gua untuk penjelasannya, hehe).Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari mereka, Naruto mengerti kenapa mereka meninggalkan dirinya sendiri tanpa tau siapa orang tua nya.

"Tou-san harap, Naru tidak membenci Tou-san dan Kaa-san karena kejadian masa lalu kami dan tidak melakukan tindakan yang sama setelah ini" ucap Minato menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"Naru tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu, Naru ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang orang yang Naru sayangi dan akan melindungi mereka semua dengan kekuatan Naru " ujar Naruto penuh semangat. Dan membuat Minato dan Kushina meneteskan air mata mereka mendengar ucapan anak nya. Bukan air mata sedih namun air mata kebahagian dan memeluk Naruto.

"Kaa-san senang Naru tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut " ucap Kushina yang masih memeluk Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian setelah Kushina dan Minato melepas pelukan mereka, Minato menjelaskan tentang kekuatan dan kemampuan yang dimiliki mendengar penjelasan akan kekuatan dan kemampuan nya, Naruto akan menggunakan kekuatan dan kemampuan nya untuk berbuat baik.

"Tou-san senang, Naru tidak akan menggunakan nya untuk berbuat hal-hal buruk. Tapi Naru harus ingat, jangan sombong akan kekuatan dan kemampuan Naru kepada orang lain yang lebih lemah dari Naru. Naru mengerti " ucap Minato memberi nasehat kepada Naruto, dan balas anggukan dan senyuman.

Kemudian tubuh Minato dan Kushina muncul cahaya terang yang muncul dari tubuh mereka karena sihir yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto hampir habis.

"Sepertinya waktu Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah hampir habis " ucap Minato yang melihat cahaya tersebut dari tubuhnya

"Apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan pergi lagi?" tanya Naruto sedih.

"Walau Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi,tapi..."

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan selalu ada disini, jadi Naru jangan sedih " jawab Kushina sambil menunjuk dada sebelah kiri Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka memeluk Naruto dan

**CUP**

Mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Naruto untuk menunjukan rasa sayangnya kepadanya pada Naruto.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Naru , dan maaf sekali lagi karena Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak bisa bersama Naru." ucap Kushina yang masih memeluk Naruto.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, Naru pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dan Naru juga sudah memaafkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san, Naru senang bisa mengetahui siapa orang tua Naru dan bertemu Tou-san dan Kaa-san , walau hanya sesaat " ujar Naruto dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Arigato Naruto. Kami akan selalu menyayangi mu " ucap Kushina dan Minato dan langsung memeluk Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah tubuh mereka dibungkus oleh cahaya yang muncul di dalam tubuh mereka,Cahaya terang menyilaukan alam bawah sadar Naruto yang berasal dari tubuh Minato dan kemudian cahaya itu menghilang bersamaan dengan orang tua Naruto memejamkan mata nya untuk kembali ke alam nyata.

Saat membuka mata nya, Naruto masih berada didalam hutan belantara dan terbaring disebuah pohon yang ada dihutan masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia keluar dari hutan belantara ini, ingin kembali ke panti asuhan sudah tidak mungkin karena dirinya sudah Naruto teringat akan penjelasan Tou-sannya tentang kekuatan yang ia miliki, katanya dia memiliki sebuah sayap untuk bisa terbang kemanapun ia mau.

Mencoba mengeluarkan sayap tersebut , dan akhirnya Naruto bisa mengeluarkan sepasang sayap besar yang mirip seperti sayap Malaikat namun bentuknya lebih besar dan berwarna putih keemasan diikuti sepasang sayap Iblis berwarna merah kehitaman yang berada diantara sepasang sayap Malaikat tersebut. Naruto pun terbang,dan mencari sebuah kota untuk memulai kehidupannya yang baru.

_'Sepertinya aku harus mencari tempat untuk tinggal, dan melatih kemampuanku' batin Naruto sambil terbang dengan sayapnya._

**Beberapa tahun kemudian...**

Disebuah tepi sungai terlihat dua orang sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka, yaitu memancing. Dua orang itu salah satunya pria paruh baya menggunakan kimomo berwarna coklat dan mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat dan berwarna emas di sebagian rambut depannya, dan seorang pemuda berpenampilan memakai jaket berwarna hitam beberapa bagian berwarna merah dan dibelakang jaket tersebut terdapat gambar naga biru berkepala tiga (gambarnya kayak Blue Eye White Dragon di Yu-Gi-Oh) , memakai celana jeans hitam , rambut pirang jabrik dan mempunyai iris mata biru saphire.

Dua orang tersebut ialah Azazel Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dan Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

"Hei Naruto. Kenapa setiap kau memancing denganku pasti aku yang selalu tidak dapat ikan, percuma aku memakai umpan yang bagus " ucap Azazel sambil meratapi nasib nya.

"Itu karena kau seorang yang memiliki sifat mesum ,cabul dan tentu saja ikan akan memakan umpanku yang memiliki sifat tidak seperti dirimu itu, satu lagi..." Naruto mengambil jeda, sambil mengangkat umpan yang sudah dimakan ikan.

"Karena aku Tampan..." lanjut Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Kau salah Naruto no Baka. Aku bukan orang yang memiliki sifat seperti yang kau katakan, tapi aku ini...Super Mesum dan Cabul..." protes Azazel sambil tertawa dan melanjutkan aktifitas memancingnya.

_'Bukannya itu sama saja' batin naruto sweetdrop akan ucapan sahabat nya itu._

Naruto bisa akrab dengan Azazel karena mereka sering bertemu dan selalu bertukar pikiran sambil memancing. Awal pertemuan mereka sebenarnya hanya kebetulan saja. Pada saat Azazel sedang memancing datang lah Naruto yang tiba tiba saja mengajaknya bertarung. Dan tentu saja pertarungan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Naruto karena memiliki semua kemampuan orang tuanya. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi akrab,dan juga Azazel mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah orang kuat sampai bisa mengalahkannya.

"Tapi kalau kata kata terakhirmu aku setuju " ucap Azazel sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya Naruto, kemarin aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di Kuoh Academy. Dan mulai besok kau bisa berangkat sekolah disana " seru Azazel sambil menarik pancingnya.

"Dan tujuanmu itu hanya untuk meminta ku mengenalkan siswi yang ada disana, begitu...?" jawab Naruto sambil menghelah nafas.

Setiap Azazel mendaftarkan nya di berbagai sekolah, ujung ujung nya meminta imbalan untuk mengenalkan para siswi. Jadi Naruto sudah terbiasa akan hal tersebut.

"Haha...kau tau saja Naruto " ujar Azazel.

"Tapi disana ada hal menarik yang dapat membuatmu tertarik " lanjut Azazel.

"Mungkin saja " jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat pancingnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ,dan juga sudah mulai mengantuk " ucap Naruto sambil menguap kecil dan mengeluarkan sepasang sayap besar yang mirip seperti sayap Malaikat namun bentuknya lebih besar dan berwarna putih keemasan diikuti tiga pasang sayap Iblis berwarna merah kehitaman yang berada diantara sepasang sayap Malaikat tersebut terbang menuju apartemennya.

_'Kadang aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah Anak dari sang 'Destroyer' , utusan yang dikirimNya pada zaman dulu...Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto' ucap Azazel dalam hati teringat akan sayap yang dimiliki Naruto._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf ya kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek. Chapter berikutnya saya akan usahain sebisa mungkin, maklum autor baru hehe. Kalau ada kesamaan sama fic lainnya mohon dimaklumi karena mungkin ada beberapa alur yang sama. Tapi Imajinasi tidak mungkin sama dengan saya.<strong>

**Kalau masalah lanjut sih ya pasti lanjut. Suka atau tidaknya tetep lanjut, tapi mungkin agak lama karena saya kelas tiga SMK ,dan mengingat sudah mau menginjak bulan februari persiapan buat ujian, sekolah saya sudah ngadain pemadatan ,namun tetep saya usahain . Tetep minta kritik dan sarannya ya.**

**RnR**


	2. Chapter 2 Kouh Academy

**A/N : **ni fic crossover ada kesamaan sama fic yang lainnya, dimaklumi ini karya saya sendiri dan dari imajinasi sendiri.

_**Tittle**__ :The Legend of Power Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto_

_**Disclaimer **__: Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik Saya ,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei cerita punya saya xD_

_**Pairing**__ : Naruto x Rias x Akeno_

_**Rated **__: M_

_**Genre**__ : Adventure, Romance , Friendship ,Fantasy_

_**Summary **__:Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto adalah pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan Naga legendaris 'Blue Eye Black Dragon' , mata 'Rinengan dan Sharingan' dan 'Senjutsu' .Ingin mencari kedamaian atas insiden masalalu yang dimiliki orang tuanya .Dirinya jatuh cinta pada seorang iblis di Kuoh Academy .Akankah Naruto bisa mencari kedamaian tersebut._

_**Warning**__ : OOC, Gaje ,Adventur ,Fantasy, Etc_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy read and not bored for My Story.<strong>

**Chapter 2 : Kouh Academy**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik memiliki mata biru saphire mengenakan baju seragam sekolah sedang berjalan ke Kouh Academy, pemuda tersebut ialah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Sesampai disana ,Naruto dikejutkan oleh beberapa murid disana.

"Wah tampannya."

"Sepertinya dia murid baru."

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Dia keren seperti Kiba-san."

Seperti itu lah pembicaraan yang berlansung saat Naruto sampai disana. Namun dia hanya menghiraukan, karena harus menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui kelas yang akan ditempatinya.

Karena bingung tak tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah, akhirnya Naruto menanyakan kepada seorang siswi berambut merah darah panjang yang sempat berpapasan dengannya.

"Permisi nona, bolehkah saya bertanya?" Tanya Naruto pada siswi tersebut.

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Ano...dimana ruang kepala sekolahnya ya?" Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal karena bingung.

Siswi itu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang sedang bingung.

"Kau murid baru itu ya...dan siapa namamu?" Tanya balik siswi itu.

"Ah iya...perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto."

"Nama ku Rias Gremory, kau bisa memanggilku Rias. Dan senang berkenalan dengan mu juga Naruto." Ucap siswi tersebut yang bernama Rias.

Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan, dan saling berkata dalam hati.

_'Pria yang tampan dan sopan.'_

_'Wanita yang menarik dan cantik.'_

Berlansung agak lama mereka berjabat tangan. Moment tersebut dihentikan oleh suara yang datang dari belakang Rias.

"_Ara, ara...Buchou_ kenapa berada disini. Bukannya _Buchou_ disuruh mengambil buku di perpustakaan?" Tanya seorang siswi berambut ponytail hitam yang berada di belakang Rias.

Rias dan Naruto pun di kejutkan oleh siswi yang mengganggu moment mereka berdua.

"Ah, ternyata kau Akeno. Ini ada murid baru yang kebingungan mencari ruang kepala sekolah, jadi sekalian aku mau antar dia." Jawab Rias menjelaskan.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Rias, Akeno pun melihat Naruto sambil tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan namaku Akeno Himejima ,senang perkenalan dengan mu...pria tampan." Ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda diakhir kalimat.

"Perkenalkan juga namaku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Dan senang berkenalan dengan mu nona manis." Balas Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

Akeno yang melihat senyum manis Naruto merona merah. Karena baru kali ini dia mendapat senyum manis dari seorang murid, apalagi ditambah dia juga tampan dan melamun dipikirannya sendiri.

Rias yang cemburu melihat senyum Naruto, langsung menariknya paksa pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah dan meninggalkan Akeno yang melamun sendiri.

Tok Tok Tok

"Permisi." Ucap Rias mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Silahkan masuk." Balas seseorang yang ada diruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Rias pun masuk diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Oh Rias ternyata. Ada perlu apa kamu kesini?" Tanya kepala sekolah ramah.

"Ini, saya membawakan murid baru untuk anda." Jawab Rias sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

"Kau murid baru itu ya. Siapa namamu?" Tanya kepala sekolah lagi.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Naruto.

Kepala sekolah yang sudah mengetahui nama Naruto langsung membuka sebuah berkas dan kemudian berkata.

"Kau berada dikelas 3B ,dan segera kesana karena pembelajaran sudah dimulai."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" Ucap Rias dan Naruto bersamaan lalu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Kau tau dimana kelas 3B Rias?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya aku tau. Dan juga aku dikelas yang sama denganmu...ayo kesana." Ajak Rias menuju ke kelas 3B. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Rias.

Sampai dikelas 3B Naruto dan Rias masuk dan Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Seluruh kelas berteriak histeris karena kedatangan murid baru yang tampan dan sopan, minus Rias dan Akeno yang sudah berkenalan. Setelah Naruto memperkenalkan diri dia duduk dibangku dan pembelajaran di lanjutkan kembali.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, menandakan pembelajaran sudah selesai dan segera bergemas-kemas. Setelah mereka selesai memasukan buku-buku mereka ,semua murid sudah keluar dari kelas untuk pulang.

Kini yang masih berada dikelas hanya tinggal Rias, Akeno dan Naruto. Untuk Naruto dia tertidur karena saat pembelajaran tadi merasa bosan yang nontabenya sudah mengerti semua. Rias dan Akeno yang berada disitu menghampiri Naruto untuk membangunkannya.

Sebelum mereka ingin membangunkan Naruto, dia sudah bangun dan bertanya pada Rias.

"Sudah pulang ya?" Rias pun hanya mengangguk.

"Maukah kau bergabung dengan klub kami Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno.

"Klub apa memang?" Tanya Naruto balik pada Akeno.

"Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila kau bergabung, apalagi kalau ada orang tampan sepertimu, Naruto-ku." Jawab Akeno sambil menggoda Naruto.

"Maukah kau Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias meminta jawaban pada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin. Tapi aku kerjaan hari ini, mungkin lain kali saja." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Begitu ya." Ucap Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

Mereka sedikit kecewa karena Naruto tidak bisa bergabung. Karena mereka ingin lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto pergi, dia berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada Rias dan Akeno serta berkata.

"Sepertinya aku akan suka bersekolah disini ,kalau setiap hari bersama wanita cantik kalian, Rias-hime...Akeno-hime."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto pergi entah kemana meninggakan Rias dan Akeno merona merah akan perkataan Naruto tadi.

_'Kau semakin membuatku gila dan ingin mendapatkan mu, Naruto-kun' _batin Rias dan Akeno bersamaan tanpa mereka sadari.

Kemudian mereka pergi menuju ke ruang klub digedung tua sekolahan.

"Buchou, apa tindakan kita dengan murid kelas 2A itu?" Tanya Akeno.

"Maksud mu Hyoudou Issei?" Tanya Rias balik dan Akeno mengangguk.

"Kita awasi dia terlebih dahulu."

"Kau boleh pulang Akeno." lanjut Rias. Dan Akeno pun pamit untuk pulang.

Setelah Akeno pergi, Rias pun mulai melepas semua pakaian nya untuk mandi. Tubuh yang indah, _Oppai_ dengan ukuran yang besar serta rambut merah mempesonanya terlihat jelas saat dia sedang mandi.

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**Dengan Issei**

Kini Issei sedang memandang kota Kouh dari sebuah jembatan di sore hari. Meratapi nasib yang tidak pernah bisa untuk membangun _Harem King_ nya, dan kesempatan meremas _Oppai_.

Tak berapa lama Issei terus meratapi nasibnya, kini datang seorang gadis manis menggunakan seragam sekolah yang menambah daya penampilannya. Tapi Issei tak bisa melihat karena kepalanya menghadap kebawah.

"U-um" Gumam seorang gadis.

"Kamu Hyoudou Issei-_kun_ dari Kouh Academy...bukan?" Tanya nya pada Issei. Issei yang merasa dipanggil menoleh pada gadis tersebut.

"Ya?"

_'Aku belum pernah melihat seragam itu sebelumnya, kira-kira dia dari sekolah mana ya?dan dia sangat manis!' _batin Issei melihat penampilan gadis itu memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Um.."

"A-Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Issei agak terbata.

"Ano...Hyoudou-_kun , _apa kamu tidak bersama siapa pun saat ini?" Tanya balik gadis tersebut.

"T-Tidak juga." Jawab Issei pada gadis itu.

"Syukurlah!" Ucap nya

"Hah?" Issei mulai binggung dengan perkataan gadis itu.

"U-Um, apa kamu mai jadian denganku?" Ajak gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Issei mulai bertanya lagi karena bingung.

"Aku selalu melihatmu lewat disini...dan..." ucapnya memberi jeda.

"Anu..Hyoudou-_kun_...A-Aku...Aku mohon jadianlah denganku!" Lanjutnya terbata-bata dan diakhir kalimat berkata dengan cepat.

Issei yang mendengar ucapan gadis itu hanya bingung ,shock dan kini menganga membentuk huruf 'O'.

_'S-Serius nih?!' _batin Issei berteriak masih tidak percaya.

"Bangun. Bangun! K-Kalau kau tidak bangun, a-aku akan menciummu!"

"Bangun. Bangun! Bangu-"

Itu adalah suara jam weaker milik Issei. Ya kini Issei baru saja bangun dan mematikan jam weakernya. Setelah mematikan jam weakernya terlihat Issei terkekeh-kekeh sendiri seperti orang gila. Saat dia melihat jam weakernya ,terlihat dia sedang bahagia entah kenapa karena matanya sudah berbentuk bintang di pupilnya.

Issei kini telah bangun sepenuhnya ,segera mandi, dan berangkat sekolah tidak sabar memberi tau temannya bahwa dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang di terimanya sore hari kemarin .

Saat ini Issei sudah berangkat dan ditunggu kekasihnya diseberang jalan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Dan disaat mereka sedang jalan terlihat sabahat Issei sedang bengong melihat Issei berjalan dengan seorang gadis manis.

"A-Apa?"

"K-Kenapa?!"

Itulah berkataan yang keluar dari mulut sahabat Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Ini adalah Amono Yuuma-_chan_." Ucap Issei memperkenalkan gadis tersebut kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Mereka adalah temanku, Matsuda dan Motohama." Lanjut Issei mempernalkan Yuuma pada sahabatnya.

"Salam kenal" Ucap Yuuma dan tak lupa senyumnya.

"Dan dia adalah..." Ucap Issei memberi jeda.

"Pa-car-ku" Lanjut Issei memberitahu pada dua temannya itu.

Matsuda dan Motohama hanya melongo akan perkataan Issei barusan.

"Nah, kalian juga harus segera punya!" Ucap Issei memberi semangat pada sahabatnya .Namun seperti sindiran pada mereka.

"Ayo, Yuuma-_chan._" Ajak Issei pada Yuuma.

"Iya!" Jawab Yuuma sambil membungkuk pada dua sahabat Issei yang masih saja melongo sedari tadi.

"Pe-Penghianat!" Ucap Matsuda frustasi melihat Issei mempunyai pacar.

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

"Kencan?!" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat pada seorang gadis di sebuah jempatan ditengah kota. Mereka adalah Issei dan Yuuma.

"Ya. Minggu depan." Jawab Yuuma.

"Kau tidak bisa ya...?" Lanjut nya karena Issei sang sedari tadi diam saja.

"T-Tentu saja. Aku pasti bisa." Seru Issei membalas pertanyaan dari Yuuma dengan penuh semangat.

"Syukurlah...Baiklah. Sampai ketemu besok." Ucap Yuuma lega dan segera pergi untuk pulang.

"Ya. Aku juga." Ucap Issei sambil melambai tangannya melihat Yuuma pergi.

"Kencan! Kencan! Kencan yaho." Teriak Issei semangat karena besok pertama kali nya dia berkencan dengan seorang gadis. Setelah berteriak, dia langsung berlari pulang sambil berteriak 'kencan' lagi.

Diatas bangunan kota terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik panjang nya sampai telinga masih memakai pakaian seragam sekolah Kouh Academy [A/N : penampilannya mirip Minato Namikaze tanpa ada tanda lahir kumis rubah di kedua pipinya.] Naruto. Yang sedari tadi mengawasi Issei dan Yuuma atau lebih tepatnya nama Yuuma adalah Raynare seorang Malaikat Jatuh.

Dan dia juga melihat gadis berambut putih memiliki tubuh loli mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya bedanya dia perempuan tengah berjalan sambil memakan es krim ditangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya Rias-_hime_ juga merasakan aura kekuatan dari Issei dengan mengirim budaknya untuk mengawasinya." Ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan gadis loli tersebut.

"Akan ada hal menarik yang menanti mu...Hyoudou Issei." Lanjut Naruto.

"Kau sepertinya menikmati hal ini Naruto." Ucap seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"Ternyata hal menarik yang kau katakan cukup menarik juga, Azazel." Balas Naruto pada seseorang tersebut yaitu Azazel.

**Skiptime**

Di hari kencannya Issei dan Yuuma, terlihat keduanya sangat bahagia penuh canda dan tawa. Namun dibalik tersebut ada bahaya yang menanti Issei.

Merekapun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan layaknya sebuah pasang yang sedang bahagia. Sampai di sebuah taman kota, Issei mengajak Yuuma untuk duduk ditaman tersebut yang dekat dengan pohon.

"Hari ini menyenangkan ya, Issei-_kun_." Ucap Yuuma sambil memandang mata hari terbenam.

Issei pun menoleh. "Ya. Hari ini memang menyenangkan dan membuatku bahagia." Jawab Issei sambil memperhatikan Yuuma yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ne, Issei-_kun_. Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk sebagai perayaan kencan pertama kita?" Tanya Yuuma yang berdiri dihadapan Issei.

Issei mengira Yuuma meminta untuk menciumnya atau yang berhubungan dengan nafsu birahinya.

"Akan ku lakukan untukmu Yuuma-_chan_!. Memangnya kau minta apa?" Ucap Issei antusius.

"Maukah kau mati untukku." Seru Yuuma namun nada bicaranya berbeda.

Issei yang mendengar itu pun agak kaget, tapi itu mungkin hanya telinganya yang salah dengar. Jadi Issei mencoba bertanya lagi sambil membersihkan telinganya dengan jarinya. Yuuma mendekati Issei membisikan kalimat itu lagi di dekat telinganya dengan suara yang sama seperti tadi.

Issei pun shock akan yang didengarnya. Yang lebih shock lagi pakaian yang dikenan Yuuma robeh menampilkan _Oppai_ miliknya. Issei yang melihat itu sempat memikirkan pikiran mesuk yang ada diotaknya.

Namun tak bertahan lama setelah itu muncul sebuah kostum layaknya gadis yang ada diskotik karena hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam [seperti itulah] dan juga muncul sepasang sayap hitam dipunggungnya.

Kini Yuuma seperti Malaikat pencabut nyawa yang siap untuk membunuh Issei. Issei yang melihat itu pun kaget, shock, dan takut akan sosok Yuuma yang berubah jadi Malaikat pencabut nyawa tersebut sampai dia terjatuh ditanah.

"Meskipun sebentar, bermain cinta denganmu sungguh menyenakan sekali." Ucap Yuuma dengan nada dingin layaknya nada orang dewasa serta memberikan senyuman yang juga dingin.

Setelah mengatakan itu, muncul cahaya merah ditangan Yuuma membentuk sebuah tombak. Issei pun bingung ,kaget dan takut akan tombak cahaya yang ada ditangan Yuuma tersebut.

**Issei POV**

Aku pun agak kaget pada Yuuma setelah dia berubah menjadi sesosok pencabut nyawa yang sudah siap untuk membunuhku. Tapi aku pun semakin dibuatnya kaget, karena dari tangannya muncul cahaya berwarna merah dan membentuk sebuah tombak.

_'Apa benar dia Malaikat pencabut nyawa?'_ batinku melihat Yuuma memegang tombak merah ditangannya.

Belum juga kekagetannya membuatku shock, dia sudah melempar tombak tersebut kearahku. Aku yang melihat tombak tersebut mengarah kepadaku hanya diam saja, ingin bergerak namun tak bisa karena aku takut. Ya aku takut.

Kemudian aku merasakan ada sesuatu di perutku. Ya sesuatu seperti tertusuk ,saat aku melihat perutku. Ternyata memang benar aku tertusuk oleh tombak yang dibuat oleh Yuuma.

"K-Kenapa Y-Yu-uma...uhuk." Ucap ku terengah-engah karena kesakitan.

"Salahkan Tuhan yang telah menanamkan _Scared Gear_ pada dirimu itu." Balas Yuuma dengan nada dingin.

_'Apa itu Scared Gear?'_ bantiku kebingungan.

"Hm...Apa yang ku dapat ini. Seekor gagak membunuh Manusia?" Ucap seseorang yang muncul entar darimana.

Sosok itu muncul menghampiriku dan berdiri didepanku. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Rambut pirang jabrik ,memakai seragam sekolah Kouh Academy sama sepertiku. Bukankah itu Naruto-_senpai_ ,kenapa dia ada disini? Walau penglihatanku sedikit kabur, namun aku tetap bisa melihatnya walau samar. Aku pun ingin bertanya namun tak bisa karena kesakitan akan tombak yang tertusuk pada perutku.

"S-Siapa K-kau?!" Seru Yuuma pada Naruto.

"Apakah harus wanita jalang sepertimu ku beritahu?" Jawab Naruto-_senpai_ dengan nada dingin.

"Kau!" Ucap Yuuma mulai geram pada Naruto_-senpai_.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku melihat Yuuma langsung menyerang Naruto-_senpai_ dengan dua tombak cahaya yang ada ditangannya dan melemparnya. Naruto-senpai hanya diam saja ketika dua tombak cahaya itu mengarah padanya dan otomatis kepadaku juga.

Sebelum dua tombak cahaya itu mengenai kami, Naruto-senpai menggumakan sesuatu yang membuat dua tombak tesebut menghilang entah kenapa. Aku juga melihat Yuuma takut pada Naruto-senpai karena bisa menggentikan serangannya.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang malas membasmi gagak sepertimu." Ucap Naruto-senpai dengan aura berwarna merah kehitaman yang muncul disekitarnya.

"Akan kubalas kau suatu saat hari nanti!" Seru Yuuma sambil terbang menjauh dari kami karena ancaman yang diberikan oleh Naruto-senpai.

"Malang sekali nasibmu Issei. Harus masuk dalam masalah seperti ini." Ujar Naruto-senpai. Sepertinya dia menyindirku.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mataku mulai berat untuk terpejam. Apakah aku akan mati? Sebelum impian ku tercapai? Aku bahkan belum hidup sampai setengan masa hidupku! Bagaimana aku bisa tertawa kalau aku mati karena ditusuk oleh pacarku sendiri! Banyak hal yang hilang dari diriku bersama dengan hilangnya kesadaranku.

Apa yang akan terjadi disekolah besok? Apakah Matsuda dan Motohama bakal terkejut? Apakah mereka akan menangisiku? Ha-ha, tidak dalam seratus tahun... Kaa-san, Tou-san... Aku belum melakukan hal yang bisa menyenangkan kalian.

Kalaupun aku mati, aku ingin mati di pelukan perempuan cantik sepertinya. Apakah aku mengkhianati pacarku Yuma-chan? Tunggu, dialah yang membunuhku... Kalaupun aku mati, aku harap sebelumnya bisa meremas dadanya.

Ya ampun, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal kotor bahkan pada saat hampir mati. Sial. Mataku semakin kabur. Kalau terlahir kembali aku ingin menjadi...Kuat.

**Issei POV End**

Naruto memperhatikan Issei yang sudah tak bernyawa, dia mencabut tombak cahaya yang ada diperutnya. Setelah dia mencabut tombak tersebut ,didepannya muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah. Sebelum lingkarang itu menampilan sosok yang muncul tersebut, Naruto sudah pergi bersama Issei meninggalkan berkas cahaya berwarna merah kehitaman.

Ternyata yang menggunakan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah ialah Rias. Rias yang sudah sampai di situ dibuat bingung. Harusnya dia menemukan Issei berada disini karena dia merasakan aura yang berasal dari tempat ini.

"Kemana Dia?" Tanya Rias bingung sambil melihat sekeliling taman ini.

Terlihat pohon dan tanaman layu semua. Rias sempat berpikir ini adalah berbuatan Malaikat Jatuh itu. Namun Rias menepis semua pikiran itu dan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Mungkin dia ditolong seseorang"

Setelah Rias berkata seperti itu dia kembali ke tempatnya yaitu ruang gedung tua yang berada disekolahan. Betapa kagetnya Rias menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tengah berbaring disebuah sofa ruangan tersebut.

Yang ada diruangan tersebut adalah Kiba, Koneko dan Akeno. Rias pun menghampiri mereka dan bertanya.

"Siapa yang membawa Issei kemari?" Tanya nya pada para budaknya.

"Kami juga tidak tau Buchou. Issei bisa ada disini karena kami menemukanya didepan pintu gedung ini." Ucap Kiba menjawab pertanyaan dari Rias.

"Baiklah. Tidak usah dipikir panjang." Ucap Rias sambil melakukan sebuah ritual.

"Setelah aku selesai. Kiba kau bawa Issei kembali kerumahnya." Lanjut Rias.

"Ha'i Buchou."

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**Diatap Gedung Kota**

"Kenapa tidak langsung memberitahunya bahwa yang menolong bocah tadi kau, Naruto?" Tanya seseorang pada pemuda bernama Naruto.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih belum ingin masuk dalam masalah disana." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat pemandangan kota Kouh dimalah hari diatas gedung.

"Bukan nya tidak mau, tapi memang kau tidak berani..." Ujar Azazel memberi jeda.

"...Bahkan mengatakan suka padanya." Lanjut Azazel.

Tanpa disadarinya wajah Naruto sudah berubah. Ya,berubah menjadi kesal akan berkataan sahabatnya itu. Seperti sebuah kata-kata sindiran untuk dirinya.

"Kau minta mati ya Azazel, hah?!" Seru Naruto sedikit berteriak.

Azazel yang menyadari Naruto geram mulai menoleh. Bisa dilihat bahwa wajah Naruto merah akan berkataannya itu. Sebelum ia dihajar Naruto.

"Ah iya Naruto. Aku ada janji dengan Sirzech, jadi sampai ketemu lagi" Ucap Azazel sambil mengeluarkan keenam pasang sayapnya dari punggung nya dan terbang meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang kesal dengan ditambah merah.

"AZAZEL!" Itulah teriakan Naruto setelah ditinggal pergi oleh Azazel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Jelek ya? Mungkin iya dan mungkin tidak.<strong>

**Sebelumnya gk bisa balas review nya,soal ny lagi ada tugas dan cuma sempet buat update chapter 2 ini saja. **

**Dan juga belum bisa ngeluarin Lemon n Lime  
><strong>

**Tinggalkan Kritik dan Sarannya. Mind to RnR**

**See you Next Chapter 3...**


	3. Chapter 3 Fact be The Devil

**A/N : **ni fic crossover ada kesamaan sama fic yang lainnya, dimaklumi ini karya saya sendiri dan dari imajinasi sendiri.

_**Tittle**__ :Naruto The Power of Savior_

_**Disclaimer **__: Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik Saya ,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei cerita punya saya xD_

_**Pairing**__ : Naruto x Rias x Akeno_

_**Rated **__: M_

_**Genre**__ : Adventure, Romance , Friendship ,Fantasy_

_**Summary **__:Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto adalah pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan Naga legendaris 'Blue Eye Black Dragon' , mata 'Rinengan dan Sharingan' dan 'Senjutsu' .Ingin mencari kedamaian atas insiden masalalu yang dimiliki orang tuanya .Dirinya jatuh cinta pada seorang iblis di Kuoh Academy .Akankah Naruto bisa mencari kedamaian tersebut._

_**Warning**__ : OOC, Gaje ,Adventur ,Fantasy,Etc_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Fact be The Devil<strong>

"Maukah kau mati untukku."

**ARRGGH**

**Issei POV**

"Bangun atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Bangun jika kamu tidak ingin dibunuh."

" Bangu-"

Seperti biasa, suara jam weakerku berbunyi. Aku merasa sangat lelah hari ini, dan aku bermimpi aneh lagi. Terbunuh oleh pacarku sendiri. Tapi mana mungkin hal itu terjadi, mungkin cuma mimpi aneh.

Kulirik jam weakerku ,kini menunjukan pukul 07.15.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera mandi. Dan juga bertemu Yuuma-_chan_ ." Ucapku setelah melirik jam weaker milikku

"Aku jadi tidak sabar lagi." Lanjutku.

Aku pun langsung mandi, dan bersiap untuk berkat sekolah. Apalagi bertemu Yuuma-_chan_. Ini adalah hari kebahagianku.

"Aku berangkat" Ucapku sambil menuju kepintu rumahku.

"Kau tidak sarapan Issei?" Tanya Kaa-_san_ ku yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan

"Tidak .Nanti aku telat masuk sekolah." Seruku agak berteriak karena sudah keluar dari rumah.

Bukan telat untuk masuk sekolah. Tapi tidak ingin telat bertemu Yuuma-_chan_. Seperti biasa aku berjalan menuju tempat biasa Yuuma-_chan_ menungguku.

"Tapi kok Yuuma-_chan_ tidak ada ya?" Ucapku sambil melihat sekeliling pinggir jalan tempat biasa Yuuma-_chan _menungguku. Namun tidak ada, jadi.

"Mungkin Yuuma-_chan_ sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu." Lanjutku dan mulai berjalan menuju sekolah.

Setelah sampai digerbang sekolahan ,aku melihat Naruto-_senpai_ berjalan santai seperti biasanya kearahku. Sampai disamping ku, dia melirikku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk kuartikan. Hanya sekilas dia melirikku, tapi kenapa aku merasa bahwa dia aneh ya? Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja.

Aku pun segera masuk ke kelas dan mengikuti kegiatan pembelajaran seperti biasa. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, jadi aku Matsuda dan Motohama segera pergi ketempat biasa kami beristirahat. Tangga sekolahan.

"Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang Yuuma-_chan_?" Tanyaku pada mereka beredua. Ingin sedikit menyindir mereka.

"Yuuma-_chan_?" Matsuda dan Motohama bingung.

"Iya Yuuma-_chan_. Pacarku yang kukenalkan pada kalian kemarin pulang sekolah." Ujarku menjelaskan pada mereka.

"Kami saja tidak kenal dengan yang namanya Yuuma-_chan_ .Dan kapan kau mengenalkan kami, apalagi dia pacarmu? Tidak mungkin." Ucap Matsuda.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak ingat Yuuma-_chan_?" seru ku sedikit berteriak.

"Sudah kubilang ,aku tidak tahu gadis dengan nama itu!"

"Seperti yang kami katakan. Kau tidak pernah mengenalkan gadis seperti itu pada kami dan tidak mungkin kau punya pacar!" Ucap Matsuda dilanjutkan oleh Motohama yang tidak percaya pada ku.

"Tidak mungkin!" Ujarku membantah perkataan mereka.

"Aku punya nomer teleponnya di-"

Ucapku sambil melihat telepon dan memperlihatkan nomer telepon Yuuma-_chan _pada mereka. Tapi saat akan kuperlihatkan nomer telepon Yuuma-_chan_. Nomernya sudah tidak ada dihandphone ku.

"Hei! Nomer telepon Yuuma-_chan_" Seru ku sambil mencari-cari nomer telepon Yuuma-_chan_.

"...Hilang" Lanjut ku lemah saat mencari-cari nomer telepon Yuuma-_chan_ ternyata tidak ada.

Saat aku merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kami. Kami pun melirih seorang yang memperhatikan kami. Dan ternyata dia adalah Rias-_senpai_. Kemudian Rias-_senpai_ berjalan kearah kami. Tepat didepanku ,dia melirikku dan tersenyum walah sekilas sampai dia meneruskan langkahnya.

Aku pun langsung kaget dengan senyumannya itu. Tak biasanya dia tersenyum padaku, apalagi aku murid yang terkenal karena julukan 'Trio Mesum' oleh para gadis klub tendo. Setelah melihat kepergiannya sampai dia berbelok di persimpangan sebuah ruangan.

Terlihat Naruto-_senpai_ juga berjalan kearahku seperti waktu Rias-_senpai_ berjalan ke arahku. Dia menoleh pada ku dan menunjukan senyumnya sama seperti Rias-_senpai_. Aku pun merasa binggun, mengapa hari ini dua murid terpopuler seakademi menoleh padaku dan memberikan senyuman walau hanya sekilas.

Memikirkan itu semakin membuat otaku pusing ingin meledak. Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan aku mengajak Matsuda dan Motohama untuk masuk ke kelas dan memulai pembelajaran kembali. Saat dikelas guru menjelaskan pelajaran pada kami, namun pikiranku terus memikirkan senyuman Rias-_senpai _dan Naruto-_senpai ._

_'Arggh. Kenapa aku terus memikirkan hal itu'_ batinku frustasi.

**Skiptime**

Sepulang dari akademi. Aku, Matsuda , dan Motohama menyaksikan video kesukaan kami 'Momo-_chan_, Kaben Rider Pinky!'. Matsuda dan Motohama terlihat senang melihat video itu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak begitu gembira seperti biasanya.

'Pasti ada yang salah. Apakah mungkin ingatan beberapa hari hanya mimpi?' batinku

Aku pun terus menerus memikirkan kejadian di akademi tadi dan mimpi dibunuh oleh pacarku sendiri, Yuuma-_chan_. Tapi itu semua cuma mimpi, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa mimpi itu nyata. Seolah-olah aku memang dibunuh oleh Yuuma-_chan._

Entah kenapa saat menjelang malam penglihatan ku berbeda. Apa yang sebernarnya terjadi padaku hari-hari ini sangatlah aneh. Dari mendapatkan mimpi dibunuh pacar, sahabatku tidak kenal pacarku , dapat senyum dari Rias-_senpai _dan Naruto-_senpai_ ,dan juga penglihatanku dilmalam hari sangat berbeda dari siang hari.

Mungkin aku harus pulang, mengingat banyak pikiran diotakku ini. Matsuda dan Motohama hanya heran padaku yang pergi saat menyaksikan video porno yang biasa kami lihat. Kulihat bulan bersinar terang pada malam hari, dan juga terasa banyak energi yang masuk ketubuhku.

**Issei POV End**

Terlihat Issei sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Dia masih heran dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Tak terasa Issei berjalan, dia sampai ditaman tempat terakhir bertemu Yuuma.

"Taman ini... Ya. Disini..." Ucap Issei sambil membayangkan Yuuma berdiri disitu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku disini bersama Yuuma-_chan_ saat berkencan " Lanjut Issei yang mulai duduk dibangku dekat sebuah pohon.

"Yuuma-_chan..._Aku tidak percaya itu hanya mimpi." Gumam Issei sambil mengingat mimpi aneh yang didapatnya dari tidurnya.

Issei pun mulai merasakan ada seorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Merasakan bahwa akan ada bahaya yang datang padanya.

"Sayang sekali. Mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku bertemu denganmu ditempat seperti ini." Ucap seorang yang berjalan kearah Issei.

_'Perasaan ini? Perasaan yang sama saat aku dibunuh Yuuma-chan.'_ Batin Issei yang merasa bahwa orang ini Malaikat Jatuh.

Tubuh Issei kini bergetar ketakutan melihat seorang yang berjalan diharapannya. Disaat orang itu memperlihatkan matanya pada Issei, secara tidak sengaja Issei melompat mundur. Dan tidak disangka, Issei melompat mundur dari orang tersebut dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Padahal aku hanya melompat sedikit." Ucap Issei yang tidak percaya akan jarak lompatannya.

"Melarikan diri?" Ucap orang tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi." Teriak Issei yang masih bingung akan ucapan orang itu.

Issei pun mulai berlari menjauh dari orang tersebut. Namun Issei terkejut, orang tersebut telah ada didepannya dan memiliki sepasang sayap hitam dibelakang punggungnya. Issei yang melihat itu langsung terbayang akan mimpinya dengan Yuuma.

Mimpi Yuuma berubah menjadi sosok Malaikat pencabut nyawa yang memiliki sayap seperti orang tersebut. Di tambah dia terbunuh oleh pacarnya sendiri, Yuuma.

"Aku tidak merasakan keharidan tuan mu maupun orang berambut pirang jabrik yang dikatakan oleh Raynare." Ucap orang tersebut dan membuat Issei bingung.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Dan juga apa maksud semua ini?" Ucap Issei yang masih bingung dengan perkataan orang tersebut.

"Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Iblis rendah seperti dirimu. Jadi..." Ujar orang tadi sambil muncul cahaya ditangan kirinya dan membentuk sebuah tombak.

Issei yang melihat itu pun shock. Dia kembali mengingat mimpinya yang dibunuh oleh pacarnya dengan tombak itu.

"...Matilah."

Tombak itu mengarah pada Issei. Issei yang melihat tombak tersebut berlari menjauh agak tidak terkena tombah cahaya itu. Namun tombak tersebut lebih cepat dari larinya, jadi Issei tertusuk dibagian punggung nya hingga menembus perutnya.

Issei pun berlutut sambil melihat tombak itu menembus perutnya. Dia mencoba mencabut tombak yang menembus perut nya dengan tanganya. Namun tindakan yang dilakukan Issei hanya membuat keadaannya semakin buruk, karena saat dia menyentuk tombak tersebut Issei merasakan panas ditangannya.

"Kau memang Iblis yang tangguh. Walau sudah tertusuk oleh tombak cahayaku ,kau masih bisa sadar." Ucap orang tersebut sambil mendekati Issei dan membawa tombak cahaya yang berada ditangan kirinya.

"A-Apa m-maksud mu...uhuk." Tanya Issei lemah dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hahaha. Kau tidak tau bahwa kau seorang Iblis? Menyedihkan sekali. Namaku Donnersik Malaikat Jatuh yang akan..." Seru orang itu memberi jeda dan menjelaskan bahwa dia Malaikat Jatuh.

"...Membunuhmu." Lanjut Donnersik dan melempar tombak cahayanya pada Issei.

**DUARR**

Kumpulan asap menyelimuti kawasan disekitar Issei. Sosok bayangan telihat didalam kumpulan asap tersebut. Setelah asap yang menyelimuti kawasan itu telah hilang, bediri pemuda berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan berwarna merah di setiap bagian dan penutup kepada dari jubah tersebut hanya terlihat bibirnya saja karena bayangan dari penutup kepala itu.

Issei pun kaget akan pemuda berjubah hitam yang melindungi dirinya dari tombak cahaya milik Donnersik. Ingin bertanya pada siapa pemuda tersebut, Issei sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri karena kesakitan.

"Kemarin gagak satu sudah pergi. Sekarang datang satu gagak lagi...merepotkan?" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Kau!"Geram Donnersik karena pemuda itu menghentikan tindakannya untuk membunuh Issei.

"Pergi...atau aku akan membunuhmu." Ujar pemuda tersebut datar

"Tidak akan! Sebelum aku membunuh Iblis rendahan itu. Jadi jangan menghalangiku, Brensek! "

Geram Donnersik sambil mengeluarkan tombah cahaya yang ukuranya lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan melempar kearah pemuda tersebut hanya diam saja saat tombak cahaya milik Donnersik mengarah padanya.

**BLAARR**

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar dan menimbukan sekumpulan asap setelah tombak cahaya milik Donnersik mengenai pemuda yang membuat dia geram. Namun Donnersik begitu terkejut akan sesuatu yang menusuk perutnya. Sebuah pedang hitam besar dikelilingi aura merah kehitaman telah tersusuk padanya dari balik asap itu.

Ternyata ledakan tersebut tidak melukai pemuda itu sama sekali. Terlihat jelas asap yang disebabkan ledakan itu telah hilang dan menampakan sosok pemuda dengan aura merah kehitaman disekitarnya. Aura disekitanya itu berbentuk kerangka layaknya kerangka manusia dan juga sebuah tangan telah menggenggam pedang hitam yang telah menusuk Donnersik. Itu adalah _Susano'o_ milik Naruto.

Dengan sekali tusukan Donnersik berteriak kesakitan. Sebuah rasa kesakitan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Selang beberapa detik Donnersik kesakitan, kini tubuhnya telah lenyap meninggalkan bulu sayapnya disekitar pedang hitam _Susano'o_ milik Naruto.

Setelah melihat Donnersik lenyap. Pemuda tersebut menghilangkan _Susano'o_ nya dan menghampiri Issei yang pingsan untuk mencabut tombak cahaya dari belakang punggunya. Kemudian pemuda itu menyembuhkan Issei dengan tangan yang sudah diselimuti aura merah kehitaman pada pungung dan perut .

"Keluarlah. Aku tahu kau disitu." Pemuda itu berkata pada seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dari balik pohon.

Akhirnya seseorang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi menampakan dirinya. Mereka semua adalah Rias Gremory dan para budaknya ,Akeno , Kiba serta Koneko dan menghampiri pemuda itu dan Issei yang sedang pingsan.

"Siapakah engkau pemuda berjubah hitam?" Tanya Rias santai pada pemuda tersebut.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu siapa diriku. Bawa dia terlebih dahulu karena dia butuh pertolongan." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menunjuk Issei.

Rias dan budaknya curiga pada sosok pemuda berjubah hitam itu. Namun dengan berani Rias mengangguk dan menyuruh Kiba untuk membawa Issei ke markasnya. Dan tidak lupa juga membawa pemuda tersebut untuk meminta penjelasan darinya.

Kini Rias dan budaknya sudah berada di dalam gedung klub _'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ membaringkan Issei yang masih pingsan dan menunggu penjelasan dari pemuda berjubah hitam itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang beritahu siapa dirimu dan aku merasa Familiar denganmu." Ucap Rias yang masih curiga pada pemuda tersebut dan sama halnya dengan para budaknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu membuka penutup kepala jubahnya dan memperlihatkan rambut pirang jabrik dan juga mata biru saphire miliknya.

"N-Naru-to-_kun/senpai_" Ucap Rias dah semua budaknya bersamaan.

Mereka semua kaget dengan pemuda berjubah hitam yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Rias dan para budaknya kaget hanya tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan Harinya**

Terlihat Issei berjalan tidak seperti biasanya. Dia masih mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

**Flashback**

Kini Issei telah bangun dari pingsannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia bangun bukan berada dikamarnya. Melaikan disebuah kamar ,entah ini kamar milik siapa. Issei terlihat duduk memegang perutnya yang sebelum itu tertusuk oleh tombak cahaya dan dibunuh oleh Malaikat Jatuh bernama Donnersik dalam mimpinya

Issei berjalan menuju pintu kamar ruangan tersebut. Setelah keluar dari kamar itu dirinya dikejutkan oleh Rias, Kiba, Akeno dan Koneko yang tengah berdiri menatap Naruto dengan jubah hitam dengan aksen awan berwarna merah.

Ketika melihat Naruto mengenakan jubah tersebut ,Issei kaget dan kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Diselamatkan olehnya dari Donnersik sang Malaikat Jatuh yang telah menusuk perutnya dengan menggunakan tombak cahaya. Kejadian itu ternyata adalah nyata bukan mimpi dan Issei pun masih tidak percaya akan kejadian tersebut.

Setelah mendengar sebuah pintu terbuka. Naruto, Rias, Kiba, Akeno dan Koneko menoleh keasal pintu tersebut. Ternyata seorang yang keluar dari pintu itu adalah Issei.

"Kau sudah sadar ternyata Issei." Ucap Naruto melihat Issei berdiri dibelakang pintu tempat dia keluar.

"B-Bisakah k-kalian s-semua jelaskan kenapa a-aku bisa berada disini?" Tanya Issei bingung kenpa dirinya bisa berada disini.

"Karena-"

"Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya besok. Dan sebaiknya kau pulang dulu Issei, mengingat kondisimu baru pulih." Potong Naruto sebelum Rias menjawab.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahunya sekarang Naruto-_kun_?" Sanggah Rias karena perkataannya dipotong oleh Naruto tadi.

"Lebih baik besok. Jika kau memberitahukannya sekarang, aku jamin Issei akan tertekan setelah mendengarnya." Jawab Naruto santai.

Benar akan perkataan Naruto. Jika dirinya memberitahu semuanya pada Issei, mungkin dia akan tertekan. Rias pun mulai berpikir dan menoleh pada para budaknya. Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko pun mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi besok kau dah Issei harus datang ke sini sepulang sekolah, untuk menjelaskan pada Issei dan menjelasankan siapa dirimu sebernanya Naruto-_kun_." Ujar Rias panjang lebar dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Naruto pun berjalan kearah Issei untuk membawanya pulang kerumah. Ketika pundak Issei dipegang oleh Naruto, mereka berdua menghilang meninggalkan berkas cahaya berwarna merah kehitaman.

"Nah Issei sekarang masuklah, orang tuamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada didepan pintu rumah Issei.

"Dan besok jangan lupa datang ke gedung klub _'Penelitian Ilmu _Gaib' sepulang sekolah. Mengerti Issei?" Lanjut Naruto.

"A-Aku m-mengeti Naruto-_senpai_." Jawab Issei lemah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu...Jaa." Setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu. Dirinya telah menghilang meninggalkan berkas cahaya berwarna merah kehitaman.

**Flashback End**

Semua pikiran yang ada diotaknya ,akan terjawab ketika dia datang ke gedung klub _'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_. Seperti biasa Issei mengikuti pembelajaran di akademi. Namun dirinya tidak fokus akan materi yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Hanya memikirkan untuk datang kesana dan mendapat penjelasan dari Rias maupun Naruto.

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dan Issei segera keluar dari kelas, Namun.

"Hey Issei. Ayo kita kerumahku untuk melihat video porno terbaruku." Ucap Motohama sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ah maaf Matsuda, Motohama aku tidak bisa. Ada urusan ,jadi sampai jumpa." Ujar Issei dan segera keluar dari kelas dengan sedikit berlari.

"Aneh sekali dia. Tidak biasanya dia menolak." Seru Matsuda dan Motohama hanya mengangguk. Selang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"...Dia mau melihat sendiri tanpa mengajak kita!" Seru Matsuda dan Motohama bersamaan membayangkan pikiran mesum mereka. Dan kesal karena Issei tidak mengajak mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Untung aku cepat datang kesini." Ucap Issei berhenti berlari karena dicurigai dua sahabatnya.

Dia sekarang sedang berada di depan pintu sebuah gedung klub _'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ yang berada di belakang Kuoh Academy. Terlihat gedung ini sudah tua dibanding gedung lainnya, dan Issei segera masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Setalah membuka pintu tersebut, didalam ruangan itu beda 360 ͦ jika dilihat dari luarnya. Disana sudah ada beberapa orang tengah duduk bersantai. Koneko sedang makan kue cake, Kiba mengoles pedangnya ,dan Akeno sibuk dengan berkas-berkas penting.

Issei yang melihat Koneko sedang makan kue cake dan Akeno dengan berkas-berkasnya hanya terpesona. Terpesona akan tubuh dua gadis tersebut, dan membayangkan _Oppai_ serta seluk beluk tubuh mereka. Namun Issei mendengar suara air dari salah satu ruangan yang ditutupi dengan kain.

Terlihat bayangan seseorang sedang mandi disana. Dan tentu saja membuat Issei memikirkan hal-hal mesuk yang ada diotaknya. Namun Kiba datang menghampirinya.

"Kau pasti Hyoudou Issei-_kun_ itu ya?" Tanya Kiba.

'Kenapa dia harus berada disini?' Batin Issei melihat Kiba dengan tatapan iri.

Karena Kiba adalah ancaman bagi dirinya untuk membangun Harem King nya.

"Kamu pasti anggota baru ya? Salam kenal." Ucap Akeno memberi salam pada Issei.

"Aku wakil ketua klub ini, Akeno Himejima." Lanjut Akeno memperkenalkan diri sambil tersnyum.

Kini Issei salah tingkah setelah melihat senyuman Akeno. Suara air pun berhenti, menandakan seseorang sudah selesai mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah orang yang berada di kamar mandi itu selesai dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, dia pun keluar.

"Oh ternyata kau sudah datang kesini Issei." Ucap orang itu yang ternyata Rias. Dan berjalan kearah sebuah meja yang berada didepan dua sofa diruangan gedung klub 'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib untuk duduk.

"A-Ah i-iya." Jawab Issei gugub melihat rambut Rias yang masih basah membuat dirinya terpesona.

"Kau tidak bersama Naruto_-kun_, Issei?" Tanya Rias yang tidak melihat Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku kesini sendiri." Ujar Issei.

"Baiklah. Karena Issei sudah ada disini, aku akan menjelaskan kejadian kemarin padamu." Seru Rias ingin menjelaskan.

Rias pun mulai menjelaskan tentang kejadian kemarin pada Issei. Dan sontak membuat Issei tak percaya akan ucapa yang dikatakan Rias dan terutama bahwa dia juga seorang iblis sekarang dan bahkan budaknya pelayannya. Issei hanya melongo saat Rias dan para budaknya menunjukan sepasang sayap seperti kelelawar dibelakang punggung mereka. Dan Issei pun tanpa juga mengeluarkan sayapnya juga.

Kini Issei harus percaya akan semua hal yang dikatakan oleh Rias. Dan juga Rias menjelaskan cara Iblis mengumpulkan kekutan dengan membuat perjanjian dengan manusia dan menerima kekuatan sebagai gantinya.

"Menjadi Iblis itu tidaklah buruk Issei. Walaupun sekarang kau sekarang adalah pelayanku, tapi jika kau berusaha keras menjadi Iblis kelas atas. Kau akan memiliki pelayanmu sendiri Issei." Ujar Rias memberi semangat pada Issei.

"P-Pelayan ku sendiri?" Tanya Issei.

"Itu semua tergantung pada usahamu." Ujar Rias.

"J-Jika mereka pelayan, maka mereka akan patuh padaku, 'kan?" Tanya Issei yang mulai berpikir jika dia mempunyai pelayan sendiri.

"Ya." Jawab Rias singkat.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan dari mereka, 'kan?"

"Tentu."

"B-Bahkan seperti hal-hal yang me-mesum?!" Kini Issei mulai membayangkan jika mempunyai pelayan dan melakukan hal-hal mesum.

"Jika mereka pelayanmu kenapa tidak?" Ujar Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi manusia lagi..." Ucap Issei memberi jeda.

"...Aku akan menjadi Harem King sebagai gantinya!" Lanjut Issei dengan penuh semangat.

Rias yang melihat budaknya bersemangat seperti itu merasa senang.

"Nah Issei. Untuk mengetahui _Scared Gear_ apa yang kamu miliki. Coba angkat tangan mu tinggi-tinggi dan coba konsentrasi .Bayangkan sebuah serangan dari tokoh yang diinginkan Issei." Suruh Rias pada Issei.

Issei pun menurut dan mencoba mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan berkonsentrasi membayangkan tokoh dari Dragon Ball Son Goku. Muncul sebuah sinar hijau diatas tangan Issei. Rias yang melihat itu pun menyuruh Issei untuk menurunkan tangannya.

Tanpa diduga setelah Issei menurukan tangannya, sinar hijau tadi berkumpul di tangan kiri Issei dan membentuk semacam armor. Setelah sinar itu menghilang kini muncul sebuah armor merah ditangan kanan Issei.

"Itu adalah _Scared Gear _mu Issei. Sejenis _Twice Critical_ atau tangan naga ,dapat menggandakan kekuatan sebanyak dua kali." Ujar Rias memberitahu Issei tentang _Scared Gear_ nya.

Memandang takjub _Scared Gear_ nya sendiri, Issei hanya berpikir kekuatan apa yang dia miliki sampai Malaikat Jatuh mencoba membunuhnya. Rias menyuruh Issei untuk menghilangkan armor merah yang ada ditangan kanan Issei. Berkonsentrasi dan akhirnya armor merah tersebut menghilang menampilkan tangan Manusianya kembali.

Kini Issei mulai bertanya siapa yang menyelamatkan dirinya kemarin malam dan menduga bahwa Rias yang menyelamatkannya. Namun Rias mengeleng dan berkata bahwa yang menyelamatkannya adalah Naruto.

Baru saja disebutkan namanya. Naruto datang bersama kilatan berwarna merah kehitaman dan berdiri didekat jendela.

"Maaf aku telambat. Tadi ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Ujar Naruto sambil mengagaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting kau sudah datang kesini, Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Rias.

"Jadi Naruto-_senpai_ yang menyelamatkan ku kemarin malam?" Tanya Issei ketika Naruto sudah datang. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Sekarang tepati janji mu seperti yang kau katakan Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Rias menanti penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana jelaskannya ya?" Ucap Naruto bingung dengan pose berpikir.

"Anggap saja aku hanya manusia biasa dengan kekuatan istimewa ." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu tidak percaya bahwa Naruto adalah Manusia. Rias pun masih curiga dengan Naruto.

_'Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan jati dirinya.'_ Batin Rias curiga.

Namun Rias hanya tidak merasakan hawa atau aura lain dari Naruto selain Manusia. Hanya bisa menghelah nafas akan jawaban Naruto yang kurang memuaskan.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi budakku, Naruto-_kun._" Ajak Rias dengan nada menggoda.

"Menjadi Iblis?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Bagaimana Naruto-_kun_, apa kau mau?." Tanya Rias .

"Hm...Sepertinya tidak" Jawab Naruto.

Rias pun sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Naruto. Namun Rias mempunyai cara lain untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan kerjasama?" Ajak Rias lagi.

"Kerjasama apa yang kau maksud Rias-_hime_?" Tanya Naruto meminta maksud dari kerjasamanya.

"Kerjasama yang ku maksud adalah kita saling melindungi satu sama lain. Dalam arti membutuhkan satu sama lain. Jadi apakah kau menerimanya Naruto-_kun_?" Ujar Rias memberi penjelasan tentang kerja sama yang dimaksud.

Naruto pun mulai berpikir dengan menjalin kerja sama dengan Rias dan para budaknya.

_'Tak ada salahnya ku terima tawarannya.'_ Batin Naruto berpikir.

"Baiklah aku menerima nya." Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Bagus. Kau sekarang resmi menjadi anggota dari klub _'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ Naruto-_kun_."

Rias yang akhirnya menjalin kerjasama dengan Naruto pun senang. Tapi bukan kerjasama saja yang diinginkan Rias, melainkan mulai mendekatinya. Namun Naruto sudah tau akan maksud dari Rias menjalin kerjasama dengannya.

"Sepertinya aku akan menyukai suasana di klub ini. Terutama dua gadis cantik yang mempesona." Ucap Naruto tersenyum manis sambil melihat Rias dan Akeno

**BLUSH**

_'Kenapa kau selalu bisa membuatku menyukaimu Naruto-kun. Bahkan lebih dari itu.'_ Batin Rias yang blushing dengan merona merah dipipinya.

_'Ara...ara. Senyumanmu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang Naruto-kun.'_ Batin Akeno melihat senyum mempesona Naruto.

_'Sialan kau Naruto-senpai. Lebih dulu mendapatkan hati Rias-buchou bahkan Akeno-senpai juga.'_ Batin Issei yang juga iri dengan senyuman Naruto untuk Rias dan Akeno.

Sementara Koneko dan Kiba hanya mengelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah laku Rias , Akeno dan Issei. Naruto pun berjalan kearah Rias dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Rias tambah merona merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Setelah membisikkan kepada Rias, dia juga membisikkan pada Akeno. Dan Akeno kini juga sama seperti Rias. Issei yang melihat itu hanya bisa berteriak _'Terkutuk kau orang-orang tampan sedunia'._

Naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut untuk keluar. Sebelum Naruto membuka pintu dia berkata.

"Jangan lupa janji kita, Rias-_hime_ , Akeno-_hime_ ."

Setelah itu Naruto pun membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno yang merona merah. Issei hanya berteriak frustasi karena pujaan hatinya telah direbut oleh Naruto.

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO-SENPAI!" Teriak Issei setelah Naruto pergi.

Semua yang ada di ruangan klub 'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'hanya Sweetdrop dengan Issei yang iri pada Naruto. Rias pun menyuruh semua budaknya untuk duduk dan menjelaskan pada Issei tentang perang antar tiga fraksi . Kini Issei bahagia menjadi seorang Iblis sekarang, karena dapat membangun Harem King nya sendiri.

"Sebelum kau menjadi Iblis kelas atas. Kau harus menjalankan tugas seorang Iblis dan dimulai dari menyebarkan broser ini." Ujar Rias memberikan tumpukan broser yang cukup banyak pada Issei.

"Tidak masalah. Yang terpenting aku bisa membangun Harem King ku sendiri." Ucap Issei dengan semangat dan membuat Rias tersenyum akan semangat Issei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dengan Naruto**

"Seperti Biasa. Kebiasaan buruk mu tidak pernah hilang juga, Azazel." Ujar Naruto pada pria paruh baya A.K.A Azazel sedang melakukan aktifitasnya di tepi sungai.

"Hey, apa maksudmu kebiasaan buruk Naruto. Ini hobi namanya." Bantah Azazel tanpa menoleh dari pandangan umpannya.

"Termasuk Hobi yang tidak pernah dapat ikan begitu?" Ucap Naruto ketus.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku Naruto? Sampai menghinaku sebegitunya." Ujar Azazel lesu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Memang iya." Jawab Naruto singkat dan mulai duduk disamping Azazel yang sedang memancing.

"Hey Azazel. Apa kau tau ada anak buahmu yang menghianatimu?" Ucap Naruto memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Ya aku tau. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau mengurus mereka semua dan juga alasan aku memasukkanmu ke Kuoh Academy." Jawab Azazel sedikit serius.

"Kau tenang saja. Tinggal duduk manis saja dan melakukan hobi burukmu ini. Aku akan mengurus mereka semua" Ucap Naruto santai.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa kau mau melatih Issei, Azazel?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang langit.

"Maksud mu anak mesum pemegang _Scared Gear Welsh Dragon_ itu?" Ucap Azazel memastikan.

"Ya , karena kau lebih mengerti tentang _Scared Gear_ ketimbang diriku. Dan terlebih lagi kalian berdua juga mesum." Ujar Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Rendah nya diriku, harus menerima murid seperti itu."

Azazel hanya menghelah napas karena harus melatih Issei untuk Naruto. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau, namun Naruto memaksa Azazel untuk melatih Issei. Dan jika tidak Naruto berkata.

"Jika kau tak mau melatih Issei. Maka...semua _Scared Gear_yang kau buat akan kuhancurkan."

Jadilah Azazel harus menerimanya. Dia tak ingin _Scared Gear_ buatannya dihancurkan oleh Naruto. Azazel juga tahu sifat Naruto dari dulu. Selalu mengancam akan menghancurnya _Scared Gear_ miliknya.

"Baiklah ,kalau begitu aku pulang dulu dan memberitahu Issei tentang ini." Setelah berkata seperti itu ,dia mengepakan sepasang sayap lebarnya dan terbang meninggalkan Azazel yang masih memancing ikan.

Kini Naruto sudah ada di atas gedung Kuoh Academy memandang bulan yang terang dimalam hari.

"Tou-san...Kaa-san. Naru merindukan kalian. Apakah kalian bisa melihat Naru saat ini?" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap bulan dan air matanya mulai jatuh tanpa ia ketahui.

Setiap malam disaat bulan muncul. Naruto selalu memandang sang bulan sambil menangis merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun Naruto adalah pemuda yang kuat ,namun dirinya tetap bisa menangis. Karena Manusia, Iblis, Malaikat dan bahkan Malaikat Jatuh juga mempunyai hati.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, dirinya dari tadi diawasi oleh seseorang berambut merah Crimson panjang A.K.A Rias Gremory. Rias yang melihat Naruto sedih juga ikut sedih. Seperti bisa mengerti apa yang sedang Naruto rasakan. Kelihangan orang yang dia sayangi memang menyakitkan hati mereka.

Rias pun mendekati Naruto yang sedang menangis dibawah sinar bulan.

**GREP**

Sebuah tangan melingkar dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Sebuah pelukan dari Rias yang ingin menenangkan hati Naruto. Pelukan tersebut membuat Naruto nyaman dan hangat, seperti disaat dia mendapatkan pelukan terakhir dari Kaa-sannya dialam bawah sadarnya dulu.

Naruto pun menoleh siapa yang telah memeluknya. Dan ternyata Rias lah yang memeluk Naruto. Dirinya membalikkan badan untuk melihat dengan jelas wajah khawatir dari pujaan hatinya.

"Hime, kenapa kau ada disini?" Ucap Naruto yang masih dipeluk oleh Rias.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Rias lembut.

Tangan Rias bergerak untuk menghapus sisa air mata Naruto yang tadi menangis. Naruto yang melihat Rias menghapus air matanya ,kini memandang mata violet Rias yang indah. Dan juga memandang rambut Rias yang mengingatkannya pada rambut Kaa-sannya indah dan mempesona. Memegang rambut Rias dan dia bisa mencium aroma wangi dari rambut tersebut, membuatnya mabuk akan pesona rambut Rias.

"Apa kau juga mendengar perkataanku tadi, _hime_." Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf bila aku mendengar itu semua." Jawab Rias sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Naruto singkat.

"_Hime_."

"Ya?"

"..."

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ujar Naruto sambil menatap mata Rias.

"Aku tidak bisa..." Naruto yang mendengar itupun hanya menundukan kepala.

"...Aku tidak bisa menolak untuk menjadi kekasih mu, Naruto-_kun_." Lanjut Rias sambil memegang dagu Naruto dan menatap mata biru saphire sebiru samudra.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Rias. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman untuk Rias dan Rias pun juga begitu. Dan disaat itu ,bibir Naruto mulai mendekat ke bibir mungil Rias.

5 cm...

3 cm...

1 cm...

**CUP**

Sebuah ciuman singkat dari Naruto , sebagai seorang kekasih dari Rias Gremory. Terlihat rona merah dikedua pipi Rias setelah mendapatkan ciuman lembut dari Naruto. Tanpa diduga Rias menarik Naruto pelan dan mencium bibir sexy Naruto.

Ciuman yang lembut penuh kasih sayang dari kedua pasangan tersebut, tanpa sedikitpun paksaan dan nafsu. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya berhenti karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Aishiteru yo Rias-_hime_."

"Aishiteru mo Naruto-_kun_."

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai untuk chapter ketiga. Agak jelek ya? Mungkin masih ada kesalahan di chapter ini, jadi gomen.<strong>

**Dan untuk chapter keempat saya masih dalam proses perbaikan. Jadi tunggu aja ya.**

**Tinggalkan Kritik dan Sarannya. Mind to RnR**

**See you Next Chapter 4...**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Asia and New Sister

**A/N : **ni fic crossover ada kesamaan sama fic yang lainnya, dimaklumi ini karya saya sendiri dan dari imajinasi sendiri.

**_Tittle_**_ :Naruto The Power of Savior_

**_Disclaimer _**_: Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik Saya ,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei cerita punya saya xD_

**_Pairing_**_ : Naruto x Rias x Akeno_

**_Rated _**_: M_

**_Genre_**_ : Adventure, Romance , Friendship ,Fantasy_

**_Summary _**_:Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto adalah pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan Naga legendaris 'The Blue Eye Black Dragon' , mata 'Rinengan dan Sharingan' dan 'Senjutsu' .Ingin mencari kedamaian atas insiden masalalu yang dimiliki orang tuanya .Dirinya jatuh cinta pada seorang iblis di Kuoh Academy .Akankah Naruto bisa mencari kedamaian tersebut._

**_Warning_**_ : OOC, Gaje ,Adventur ,Lime (sedikit) ,Fantasy, Etc_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sedikit Question and Answer:<strong>_

_**_**Question**:Naruko kapan muncul?_**_

_**__**Answer:Disini.**__**_

_**__**_**Question**_**_:Apa di sini naruto punya dua kekasih akeno dan rias?_**_

_**__**Answer:Iya.  
><strong>__**_

_**__**_**Question**_**_:Apakah ada kekuatan yang diatas kekuatan Naruto?_**_

_**__**Answer:Iya, namun kekuatan Naruto masih 50% dan belum bisa menggunakan _kekuatan Naga legendaris 'The Blue Eye Black Dragon'_  
><strong>__**_

_**__**Question**_:Kapan Lime dan Lemonnya?  
><em>**_

_**__**Answer:Disini, namun sedikit.  
><strong>__**_

_**__**Question**_:Apa Fic ini trinspirasi dari xover the white satan?_**_

_**__**Answer:Mungkin sebagian iya.  
><strong>__**_

_**__**Cukup sekian untuk _**Question and Answer.**_**__**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 Meeting with Asia and New <em>Sister Naruto<em>**_

Sinar matahari menyinari sebuah kamar yang berada di gedung klub _'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_. Terlihat dua orang sedang tertidur pulas tanpa mengenakan busana sekalipun dan hanya tertutup oleh selimut. Rias yang tidur sambil memeluk Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto .

** Naruto POV**

Tubuh ku terasa berat saat aku mulai bangun dari tidurku, namun mata ku masih terpejam karena sinar matahari yang terang. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian apa yang kemarin aku alami. Namun aku tidak dapat mengingatnya

Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang empuk menyentuh pundakku, dan sebuah tangan melingkar dileherku. Juga terasa seseorang yang tidur diatas dadaku. Ku mulai membuka mata perlahan sambil melihat siapa yang tengah tidur bersamaku.

Rias lah yang sedang tidur bersamaku. Sekarang aku ingat kenapa aku bisa tidur bersama dengan Rias tanpa busana sehelai pun.

**Flashback**

Dikamar gedung klub _'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_.Dua orang sedang melakukan aktifitas nya diatas ranjang.

"Ah~Naru~ah" Suara dari desahan Rias ketika Naruto mencium dan mengigit lehernya memberikan tanda bahwa Rias adalah miliknya.

"Mendesahlah lebih keras _Hime_." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda karena mendengar desahan dari Rias.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya mencium leher Rias. Tapi kembali mencium bibir Rias. Ciuman yang sebelumnya lembut, kini menjadi nafsu.

"Mmm~"

Rias yang menerima ciuman nafsu dari Naruto juga membalas untuk mengimbanginya.

""Ehmm~" Rias sedikit kesakitan karena bibir bawahnya digigit Naruto.

Dia tahu maksud Naruto memgigit bibir bawahnya. Untuk membiarkan Naruto menyulurusui semua rongga milik Rias. Rias pun tidak menolak, dan membuka mulutnya agak lemar agar Naruto dapat menyulurusi rongga mulutnya.

Tak lupa tangan Naruto mulai meremas _Oppai_ kanan Rias dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Ehmm~ahh~hah...hah..."

Naruto sesekali menekan punting Rias dan mendesah hebat juga mengakhiri ciuman merena karena kehabisan oksigen.

Risa membuka seluruh pakaian seragam sekolah yang ia pakai dan menampakan tubuh yang mempesona dimata pemuda didepannya. Rias langsung menindih tubuh Naruto dan mencium bibirnya. Tak lupa Rias juga mencoba melepas pakaian Naruto.

Dan kini mereka berdua telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai pakaian yang menutupi. Rias menghentikan ciumannya dan mulai merapa wajah Naruto. Dan mulai turun merapa tubuh atletis Naruto hingga kejantanannya. Namun aksinya dihentikan oleh tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Rias yang mencoba untuk menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Rias bingung saat tangannya dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Kita terlalu cepat melakukan ini _Hime_." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?" Ucap Rias sedikit kecewa.

"Apa aku kurang cantik? Tubuh ku kurang mempesona? Kurang apa aku Naruto-_kun_ agar kau mau bercinta denganku?" Lanjut Rias dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Bukan itu _Hime_. Hanya saja aku belum siap melakukan ini." Ujar Naruto mulai membaringkan Rias diranjang.

"Kalau sudah saatnya. Aku akan melakukanya dengan senang hati. Tapi tidak sekarang." Lanjut Naruto menenangkan Rias sambil mengelus rambut merahnya.

Rias hanya diam saja akan perlakuan Naruto. Dirinya memang sedikit terbawa suasana, tanpa memperdulikan sifat Naruto.

"Janji?"

"Aku Janji _hime_. Sekarang tidurlah aku juga akan menemanimu."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto ,Rias pun mulai tersenyum. Dia menunggu sampai saatnya Naruto mau menikmati tubuhnya.

**CUP**

"_Oyasuminasai_ _hime_."

"_Oyasuminasai_ Naruto-_kun_."

Mereka berdua pun tidur setelah Naruto memberikan ciuman selamat tidur pada Rias. Dan Rias pun mulai memeluk Naruto kemudian menutup matanya perlahan.

**Flashback End**

"Enggh..." Erang Rias dan mulai memelukku dan membawa wajahku ke _Oppai_ miliknya.

"_Hi-Hime_." Ucapku tersendak karena Rias memelukku terlalu erat sampai susah menghirup nafas.

"_Ohayou_ Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Rias yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

"_Ohayou_ _Hime_." Balas ku yang masih dipeluk Rias.

"_Hime_, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu sebentar?" Suruhku pada Rias.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin memelukmu Naruto-_kun._" Bantah Rias manja dan mempererat pelukannya padaku.

Akhirnya aku hanya pasrah akan perlakukan Rias. Dia terlihat manja jika bersamaku, tapi aku menyukai sifat manjanya. Lebih baik aku tidur kembali. Melihat sifat manja Rias, membuatku tidak tahan.

**Naruto POV End**

Terlihat Issei seperti biasa bejalan santai sambil membawa sebuah tas dipundaknya menuju akademi. Saat diperjalanan, dia melihat seorang gadis mengenakan penutup kepala putih terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak wajar. Menampakan celana dalam berwarna putih. Issei yang melihat itu pun hampir terbawa nafsu mesumnya, namun nafsu tersebut ditepisnya dan segera menolong gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Issei menghampiri gadis tersebut untuk membantunya.

"A-Ah iya tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku sedikit ceroboh saja." Jawab gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun menerima uluran tangan Issei yang membantunya berdiri. Setelah gadis tersbut berdiri, penutup kepala yang dia kenakan terbang terbawa angin dan menampakan wajah serta rambur pirang panjang sepunggung.

Issei yang melihat itu terpana akan wajah gadis bermata hijau ini.

'_K-Kawai'_ Batin Issei melihat wajah gadis itu.

"U-Um" Gumam gadis itu sambil melihat tangannya yang masih dipegang Issei.

Issei yang menyadari itu langsung melepas tangannya dan meminta maaf. Dan mengambil penutup kepala gadis itu yang terjatuh terbawa angin.

_'Ini baru tipeku! Versi :Si pirang yang cantik!'_ Batin Issei menyerahkan penutup kepala pada gadis tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Ucap gadis itu karena Issei sudah menolongnya.

"Oh, sama-sama." Ujar Issei sambil tersenyum dan mengaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Issei berusaha agar tetap bisa berbicara pada gadis pirang ini. Namun dirinya begitu bodohnya menanyakan tentang cuaca sekarang dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Gadis pirang itu mengatakan kalau dia tersesat dan meminta bantuan Issei untuk membawanya ke gereja kota Kuoh.

Karena dirinya baru datang dikota ini, jadi tidak tahu tempat gereja dikota tersebut. Issei pun bersedia membantunya dan mengantarkannya. Saat dia melihat kalung berbentuk salib gadis pirang itu, muncul perasaan aneh padanya. Gadis pirang itu bingung dengan tingkah Issei seperti ketakutan. Namun Issei mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sampai di taman, Issei dan gadis pirang itu melihat seorang anak terjatuh dan terluka. Secara otomatis gadis itu menghampiri anak tersebut dan segera mengobatinya. Bukan mengobati dengan cara umum, namun dengan sinar hijau yang muncul ditelapak tangan gadis pirang tersebut.

Issei yang melihat cara gadis pirang itu menyembuhkan luka anak tersebut hanya membatin ,'_Scared Gear_'. Setelah selesai menyembuhkan luka anak tersebut. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalananny menuju gereja. Diperjalanan Issei memuji kekuatan gadis pirang itu yang bisa menyembuhkan luka.

"Ini adalah kekuatan luar biasa yang diberikan ole Tuhan." Gadis pirang itu bersyukur memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.

"Ya, kekuatan yang luar biasa..." Lanjut nya namun pelan. Seperti ada sesuatu kejadian yang menimpanya dulu.

Akhirnya mereka bisa melihat gereja diatas bukit kota Kuoh. Issei yang melihat gereja tersebut merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang mengancamnya dan hawa tidak enak dari sana. Gadis pirang tersebut menawarkan Issei untuk mampir dan minum teh terlebih dahulu karena telah menolongnya mengantar ke gereja.

Namun ditolak Issei halus. Mungkin karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan gereja itu.

"B-Begitu ya." Ucap Gadis itu kecewa.

"Namaku Asia Argento. Panggil saja Asia!" Lanjut gadis pirang itu memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Hyoudou Issei. Kau bisa memanggilku Issei." Ujar Issei juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Issei-_san_. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu seseorang sepertimu secepat ini setelah tiba dikota Kuoh!" Ucap Asia bahagia.

"Ah, yah." Tawa Issei sedikit canggung.

"Silahkan datang ke gereja, jika kamu punya waktu. Janji ya!" Ucap Asia.

"Ya, baiklah." Jawab Issei yang tadi melamun melihat gereja tersebut.

"Sampai nanti." Lanjut Issei mulai pamit pada Asia dan berjalan menuju akademi.

"Ya, sampai nanti." Balas Asia dan menghentikan langkah Issei.

Issei pun mulai berbalik dan terlihat senyum bahagia dari Asia dan melambaikan tangan.

_'Dia gadis yang sungguh baik.'_ Batin Issei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Issei berada di gedung klub _'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ bersama dengan Rias majikannya. Rias menyuruh Issei agar jangan mendekati gereja itu lagi. Issei pun agak kaget, kenapa Rias bisa mengetahuinya. Namun Rias hanya menjawab itu tidak penting.

Rias juga menjelaskan bahwa gereja merupakan wilayah yang bertentangan dengan Iblis seperti mereka. Hal tersebut dapat menimbulkan pertikaian antara Tuhan dan Iblis jika menginjakan kaki di sana.

Issei akhirnya mulai mengerti akan penjelasan dari Rias. Dia juga merasakan hawa dingin saat didekat gereja tersebut. Rias bersifat tegas karena tidak ingin budaknya dalam bahaya. Karena budak-budaknya sudah dia anggap keluarga sendiri. Itulah keunggulan dari Clan Gremory.

_'Gomen Asia.'_ Batin Issei sedih karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk bertemu Asia.

Kini Rias dan budak-budaknya sudah berkumpul di ruangan gedung klub 'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib' untuk membasmi Iblis liar serta menjelaskan pada Issei tentang itu setelah melakukan tugasnya menyebarkan brosur.

"Kita dapat tugas _Buchou_.Tampaknya ,Iblis liar ditemukan dikota ini." Ujar Akeno dengan nada serius memberitahu Rias dan budaknya.

"_Buchou_, apa itu Iblis liar?" Tanya Issei bingung dengan Iblis liar.

"Dulunya mereka hidup sebagai pelayan Iblis seperti yang lain." Jawab Kiba menjelaskan pada Issei.

"Seperti kita?" Tanya Issei lagi.

"Terkadang, Iblis mengkhianati atau membunuh majikannya, sehingga mereka hidup sesuka mereka." Ujar Kiba.

"Itulah yang kita sebut Iblis liar." Lanjut Kiba.

"Sepertinya semua sudah siap. Kita akan berangkat ketempat Iblis liar itu mengacau." Perintah Rias pada budaknya.

"Akeno, pimpin jalan." Lanjut Rias menyuruh Akeno untuk mengirim mereka semua ke tempat Iblis liar tersebut.

"Ha'i _Buchou_."

Mereka semua berdiri dibawah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah untuk mengirim mereka ketempat Iblis liar tersebut. Sampai didepan pintu sebuah gedung tua. Rias dan budaknya pun masuk ke gedung tersebut dan membasmi Iblis liar yang telah mengacau dan memakan manusia.

"Issei." Ucap Rias tanpa menoleh pada Issei.

"H-Ha'i _Buchou_?" Jawab Issei setelah melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut.

Rias menjelaskan pada Issei tentang permainan catur. Tujuannya adalah menjelaskan tentang posisi para budaknya dan juga dirinya. Rias sebagai bidak Raja, Akeno bidak Ratu, Kiba bidak Kuda dan Koneko bidak Benteng. Sebelum Rias menjelaskan tentang bidak Issei, mereka diganggu oleh suara dari sudut ruangan yang gelap.

Muncullah sosok suara tersebut dan ternyata dia adalah Iblis liar Visor. Penampilan Visor seperti Manusia biasa namun tanpa busana yang menutupi. Issei yang melihat _Oppai_ milik Visor hanya memikirkan otak mesumnya.

'I-Ini Iblis liar? Bagiku dia hanya terlihat seperti wanita yang suka pamer! Terutama _Oppai_ nya.' Batin Issei dengan otak mesumnya.

Namun tanpa diduga, Visor meremas _Oppai_ nya dan muncul lingkaran sihir dibagian puntingnnya. Menembakan sihir laser yang mengarah pada Rias dan budaknya. Issei hanya bengong melihat sihir laser menuju ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Rias menarik tangan Issei dan menghindar dari serangan tersebut.

"Jangan lengah Issei." Rias berkata memperingati Issei untuk waspada.

"H-Ha'i _Buchou_." Jawab Issei melihat laser sihir dari Visor melelehkan bagian dinding ruangan tersebut karena meleset.

"Yuuto." Ucap Rias dan Yuuto Kiba pun mereson maksud dari Buchounya.

Kiba melesat dengan kecepatan penuh. Sampai Issei tidak dapat melihatnya. Rias pun menjelaskan kenapa Kiba mempunyai kecepatan seperti itu.

"Kiba adalah bidak dari Kuda. Bidak Kuda memiliki kecepatan yang cepat dan Pedang adalah senjata terkuatnya." Jelas Rias pada Issei.

Kini tangan Visor berhasil ditebas oleh Kiba menggunakan pedangnya. Dan sekarang giliran Koneko yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Visor.

"Awas, Koneko-_chan_!" Teriak Issei memperingati Koneko karena Visor berusaha menyerangnya.

Koneko pun diterjang oleh Visor menggunakan perutnya yang mempunyai mulut dan taring besar.

"Hahahaha..." Tawa Visor setelah menelan Koneko.

Issei yang melihat itu pun sedikit merinding, namun Rias menenangkan Issei dan bilang bahwa Koneko tidak apa-apa.

"Koneko adalah bidak Benteng. Bidak Benteng memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan kemampuan bertahan." Jelas Rias.

Pukulan demi pukulan terus menghantam perut Visor yang sedang mengurung Koneko. Terlihat Koneko keluar dari perut tersebut sedikit bagian seragamnya sobek. Dengan sekali pukulan, taring perut Visor hancur dan Visor jatuh karena hantaman pukulan Koneko. Dan tawa Visor menghilang.

'Sepertinya aku jangan sampai mencari masalah dengan Koneko-_chan_." Batin Issei merinding melihat kekuatan Koneko.

"Akeno!" Ucap Rias.

"Ha'i _Buchou_." Jawab Akeno yang mengerti maksud Rias.

"_Ara...ara_, apa yang akan kulakukan?" Ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Visor.

Namun tanpa diduga, sebuah tangan melayang dan mengarah pada Rias dari belakang. Issei yang melihat itu pun berusaha melindungi Rias dengan _Scared Gear_ miliknya.

**_"Scared Gear" _** Ucap Issei dan muncullah armor ditangan kirinya untuk melindungi Rias sang majikannya.

Rias terjatuh saat sebuah tangan akan mengenainya. Beruntung Issei menyelamatkannya sebelum mengenai dirinya. Rias mulai berdiri kembali dan memerintahkan Akeno untuk membalasnya.

"Gadis jahat yang mecoba melukai _Buchou_ kami...harus dihukum!" Ujar Akeno menampakan senyum liciknya.

"Dia adalah Ratu." Ucap Rias melihat tangan Akeno mengeluarkan petir berwarna kuning.

"Wakil ketua terhebat yang menggabungkan kemampuan semua karakter bidak catur." Lanjut Rias menjelaskan pada Issei.

Akeno pun senang menyiksa Visor dengan petir kuningnya. Senyum bahagia yang belum pernah Isse lihat. Namun bukan senyum seperti yang dia bayangkan. Sebuah senyum licik untuk Iblis liar Visor.

Berkali-kali Visor menerima serangan dari Akeno, dia masih tetap sadarkan diri walau keadaannya buruk. Rias pun menyuruh Akeno berhenti dan berjalan ke arah Visor.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Tanya Rias pada Visor yang tersungkur dilantai.

"Bunuh saja aku." Jawab Visor pasrah karena kemampuan Rias dan budaknya melebihi perkiraannya.

Rias pun mulai menyiapkan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di depannya.

"Skakmat." Ucap Rias dan muncul sebuah serangan dari lingkaran sihirnya. Sebuah serangan berwarna hitam kemerahan mengarah ke Visor.

Visor pun lenyap tanpa bekas setelah menerima serangan dari Rias. Setelah Melenyapkan Iblis liar tersebut. Kekuatan Power of Destruction dapat melenyapkan apa saja yang disentuhnya tanpa sisa. Itulah Kekuatan dari Rias Gremory.

Berjalan kearah budaknya, Issei pun mulai bertanya pada Rias soal posisi bidaknya. Rias hanya menjawab bahwa posisi Issei adalah Pion. Dan membuat Issei terpuruk karena posisi nya yang paling terendah. Namun Rias menjelaskan bahwa Pion bisa memiliki kemampuan semua bidak catur kecuali Raja jiak berada di daerah musuh. Dengan Promotion.

Tapi Issei harus melatih fisiknya untuk bisa memiliki kemampuan dari Ratu. Sebab Ratu harus memiliki fisik yang kuat. Issei yang mendengar itu pun bangga akan posisinya sebagai Pion. Dan mereka semua kembali ke gedung klub 'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'.

Tak jauh dari lokasi mereka, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah memperhatikan aksi adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

"Cukup mengesankan aksi yang mereka lakukan." Ucap Naruto setelah melihat pertarungan Rias dan kelompoknya dari atas gedung.

"Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke apartemen." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna merah kehitaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey kau! Kembali kesini , gadis pencuri." Teriak seorang pedangan pada gadis yang sedang berlali membawa sebuah roti.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang panjang dikucir dua, mata biru memakai kaos orange yang tidak layak dipakai dan celana pendek berwarna hitam memiliki tanda lahir tiga garis rubah di kedua pipinya . Dia sedang berlari membawa kabur roti yang didapatkannya, tapi dari hasil mencuri. Tanpa dia sadari, gadis itu menabrak pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang jalan-jalan.

"_G-Gomenasai_." Ucap gadis itu meminta maaf.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah tadi." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Kelihatanya kau sedang buru-buru? Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Lanjut pemuda tersebut pada gadis pirang itu.

Sebelum gadis itu menjawab. Kini pedangan yang mengejarnya tadi sudah berada dibelakangnya. Gadis tersebut langsung panik dan bersembunyi di balik badan pemuda itu.

"Gadis pencuri! Kau mau kemana, hah?" Geram pedangan itu pada gadis tersebut.

"_Gomen_ paman. Ini sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya pemuda itu ingin tahu yang sedang terjadi.

"Gadis yang berada dibelakang mu itu, telah mencuri roti daganganku." Kesal nya.

"Berapa harga rotinya?" Pemuda itu langsung bertanya berapa harga roti yang dicuri gadis itu.

"H-Harganya 125 yen tuan." Ucap pedagang itu agak bingung kenapa pemuda itu menanyakan harga roti yang dicuri gadis itu.

"Aku yang bayar ini. Kembaliannya ambil saja." Ujar pemuda itu membayar roti yang dicuri gadis tersebut.

"sekarang pergi dan jangan ganggu gadis ini lagi." Lanjut pemuda tersebut. Dan pedangan roti itu pun akhirnya pergi.

"_A-Arigatou_ sudah menolongku." Ucap gadis itu.

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"N-Namaku N-Naruko. Nama _Nii-san_ siapa?" Setelah menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Naruko kini bertanya kepada pemuda yang telah menolongnya.

[A/N: Wajah Naruko dan Naruto sama. Yang membedakan Cuma tanda lahir, rambut panjang, dan jenis kelamin. Dan rambut Naruko dikucir dua.]

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab pemuda itu adalah Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Dimana kamu tinggal Naruko-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal." Jawabnya sedih.

Naruto yang memandang Naruko sedih pun mengajaknya ke apartemennya. Dan Naruko pun senang bisa tinggal bersama Naruto dan menganggapnya Nii-san nya. Namun sebelum Naruto membawa Naruko ke apartemenya, dia mampir dulu ke kedai ramen untuk makan. Berhubungan perutnya sudah lapar dan Naruko hanya makan roti yang dicurinya.

Jadi sekalian saja Naruto mengajaknya. Sampai di kedai ramen Naruto tidak percaya akan nafsu makan Naruko. Lima ramen sudah dihabiskannya dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengeleng-geleng kepalanya dan Naruko menampilkan cerngiran khasnya tanpa dosa.

Mereka pun selesai makan dan membayar di kedai ramen ,segera menuju ke apartemen Naruto. Sesampai di apartemen ,Naruko takjub dengan ruangan apartemen milik Naruto.

"_Nii-chan_ tinggal dengan siapa disini?" Tanya Naruko sambil melihat-lihat ruangan itu.

"_Nii-chan_ Cuma tinggal sendiri disini." Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu dimana orang tua _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Naruko kembali.

"Mereka sudah tiada." Ucap Naruto lirih.

"_G-Gomen Nii-chan_...hiks." Naruko pun meminta maaf sambil menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi kenapa Naru-_chan_ menangis?" Bingung Naruto yang melihat Naruko tiba-tiba menangis.

"A-Aku j-juga seperti _Nii-chan_. Tidak punya orang tua lagi...hiks...hiks." Tangis Naruko mulai menjadi-jadi.

Naruto pun memeluknya dan mengelus rambut Naruko untuk menenangkannya. Setelah agak reda tangisan Naruko, Naruto mulai melepas pelukannya dan berbicara.

"Naru-_chan_. _Nii-chan_ mau tanya."

"Bertanya apa _Nii-chan_?" Jawab Naruko sedikit bingung.

"Apa benar Naru-_chan_ itu _Kitsune_?" Pernyataan dari Naruto hanya dibalas anggukan lemah Naruko.

"Begitu ya...hm." Ujar Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Memang nya begitu kenapa _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Naruko yang sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Nii-chan nya ini.

"Berarti kita sama dong. Aku juga _Kitsune_,ya walau hanya setengah." Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, Naruko pun bahagia dan tersenyum sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Ternyata...hiks...aku...hiks...tidak sendirian...hiks." Tangis Naruko yang berada di bahu Naruto.

"Kau sekarang tidak sendirian Naru-_chan_. Ada _Nii-chan_ disini." Ucap Naruto menenangkan Naruko sambil mengelus kepala belakangnya.

"Nah sekarang jangan menangis lagi. Naru-_chan_ kalau menangis nanti jelek." Goda Naruto.

"_Nii-chan_!" Ucap Naruko cemberut dan melepas pelukannya.

Naruto yang tidak tahan Naruko cemberut pun mencubit pipi imutnya. Naruko hanya mendengus kesal karena tingkah kakak nya ini. Namun dia bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto.

Naruko menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa ada dikota ini.

**Flashback**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikucir dua, berumur sekitar lima tahun tengah berlari entah kemana tanpa tujuan A.K.A Naruko Uzumaki. Dan berhenti di sebuah hutan lebat.

"_Tou-chan_...hiks..._Kaa-chan_...hiks." Tangis Naruko itu mengingat Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan nya mati karena melindungi dirinya.

Keluarganya dibantai oleh Malaikat Jatuh yang berjumlah cukup banyak. Korban pun tidak terelakan karena pembantaian tersebut. Dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena memang dia belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Untuk melindungi Naruko, orang tuanya mengorbankan diri dan menyuruh Naruko untuk pergi jauh dari sini sementara mereka menahan para Malaikat Jatuh itu. Naruko pun bersik keras untuk pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya.

Tangis Naruko pun membendung melihat pengorbanan yang dilakukan keluarganya. Memeluk mereka dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Akhirnya Malaikat Jatuh itu tidak sadar ada seorang gadis yang berhasil lari dari mereka.

Naruko sekarang berjalan tanpa henti dan akhirnya sampai disebuah kota. Dan berusaha keras untuk bertahan hidup. Dengan mencuri makanan, tidur di rumah kosong dan lain-lain.

**Flashback End**

"Jadi para_ Kitsune_ dibantai oleh Malaikat Jatuh ya?" Ujar Naruto mulai dengan pose berpikir.

"Memang kenapa _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Naruko.

"Tidak. Wajar saja mereka membantai kita. Karena kita memiliki kekuatan yang besar." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan dan Naruko hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Nah, _Nii-chan_ mau tanya lagi. Kemampuan _Youkai_ apa yang Naru-_chan_ miliki?" Tanya Naruto ingin mengetahui kemampuan _Youkai_ Naruko.

"Kyuubi _Nii-chan_. Kalau _Nii-chan_?" Tanya balik Naruko setelah memberitahu kemampuan _Youkai_ miliknya.

"Kalau _Nii-chan Juubi_. Jadi kita bisa berlatih _Senjutsu_ dan kekuatan _Youkai_ bersama-sama." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruko pun memeluk Naruto untuk ke tiga kalinya. Merasakan kebahagian yang tidak ia dapatkan sebelum orang tuanya meninggal. Naruto pun hanya menghelah nafas akan tindakan Naruko. Kebahagiaannya bersama adik barunya membuat hidupnya semakin ingin melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

"Sekarang Naru-_chan _tidur didalam kamar _Nii-chan_. Dan untuk _Nii-chan_ akan tidur disofa saja." Perintah Naruto menyuruh Naruko untuk tidur di kamarnya.

"Tidak mau. Naru ingin tidur dengan _Nii-chan_. Naru takut tidur sendiri ." Rengek Naruko. Dan terpaksa Naruto tidur bersama adiknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi _Nii-chan_ tidak mau melihat wajah Naru-_chan_ cemberut lagi, jelek dilihatnya." Goda Naruto pada Naruko.

"_Nii-chan_ selalu bilang gitu deh. Naru marah ni." Kesal Naruko karena selalu saja kakaknya menyebutkan jelek ketika dia cemberut.

"Kalau begitu _Nii-chan_ tidak jadi tidur sama Naru-_chan_." Ucap Naruto untuk mengetes Naruko.

"Ah..._Nii-chan_ curang. Baiklah , Naru tidak akan marah lagi. Tapi _Nii-chan_ harus tidur sama Naru." Sanggah Naruko karena ucapan Naruto.

"Iya Naru-_chan_." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi Harinya**

"_Nii-chan_!" Teriak Naruko mencari Naruto.

Semenjak Naruko bangun, dia tidak menemukan Nii-chan nya. Dia terlihat bingung dan takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto.

Clek

Suara pintu apartemen terbuka ,memunculkan orang yang dicari Naruko.

"_Taidama_." Ucap Naruto.

"_Nii-chan_!" Seru Naruko berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Naru-_chan_ kenapa?" Bingung Naruto melihat sang adik langsung memeluknya.

"_Nii-chan_ dari mana saja. Naru bingung mencari _Nii-chan_." Jawab Naruko yang masih memeluk Naruto.

"Kau khawatir ya Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh adiknya.

"Tadi _Nii-chan_ baru selesai latihan. Maaf kalau _Nii-chan_ membuat Naru-_chan_ khawatir." Ucap Naruto menenangkan Naruko.

"_Nii-chan_ jahat, tidak memberitahu Naru kalau pergi." Ujar Naruko cemberut dan melepaskan pelukannya

"Iya maaf. Naru-_chan_ sudah makan?" Jawab Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Imoto nya. Naruko hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan. _Nii-chan_ akan buat sarapan didapur." Ajak Naruto sambil menuju kedapur.

Selesai membuat sarapan. Mereka berdua makan bersama dengan sub miso.

"_Nii-chan_." Seru Naruko selesai menghabiskan sub misonya.

"Ada apa Naru -_chan_?" Balas Naruto.

"Apakah Naru boleh sekolah di Kuoh Academy bersama _Nii-chan_?" Minta Naruko untuk masuk sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya.

"Oh itu. Naru-_chan_ tenang saja. Nanti Nii-chan daftarkan disana." Jawab Naruto yang sudah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Benarkah itu _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Naruko memastikan dan Naruto mengangguk.

"_Nii-chan_ berangkat dulu. Sementara kau jaga rumah baik-baik ya." Ucap Naruto sambil mencium kening adiknya. Dan berjalan keluar apartemen.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan _Nii-chan_." Seru Naruko sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Kuoh Academy**

Seperti biasa ,kegiatan pembelajaran di Kuoh Academy berjalan lancar. Sementara Naruto sedang di atap gedung akademi untuk beristirahat sambil makan ramen instans.

"Ternyata kau disini, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap suara dari belakang Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramen.

"Oh kau rupanya,Akeno-_hime_." Balas Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa benar ,kau dan Rias sudah menjadi kekasih ,Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Akeno lirih.

"A-Ah ,E-Eto..." Jawab Naruto gugup karena Akeno menanyai hal seperti itu.

"Aku sudah tahu dari Rias. Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya dari mu Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Akeno.

Memberanikan diri. Naruto akhirnya menjelaskan tentang hubungannya dengan Rias.

"Itu memang benar_._" Ujar Naruto pelan.

"Jadi memang benar ya." Ucap Akeno pelan juga. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"_Hime_ , kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku salah jika menjadi kekasih Rias?" Tanya Naruto serasa mendekati Akeno.

"Hiks...tidak,tapi...hiks." Tangis Akeno sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Tapi apa _Hime_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku...hiks...juga...hiks...mencintaimu...hiks...Naruto-_kun_." Ujar Akeno sambil menangis.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum sembunyi dan mendekati Akeno memeluknya. Naruto berusaha menenangkan Akeno sambil mengelus rambut belakang mengerti akan perasaan Akeno saat ini. Akeno juga ingin menjadi kekasih Naruto walau yang kedua. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah tangis Akeno mereda. Naruto mulai berbicara.

"Akeno-_hime_. Apa karena aku sudah bersama dengan Rias tidak bisa bersama dengan mu juga?" Ujar Naruto yang masih memeluk Akeno.

"M-Maksudnya?" Tanya Akeno sedikit bingung.

"Aku juga ingin bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Termasuk kau dan Rias. Bagiku, kalian adalah orang yang berharga untukku. Dan tidak mungkin aku menyakiti kalian." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap mata Akeno.

"A-Apakah i-itu b-benar?" Tanya Akeno memastikan.

Tanpa diduga, Rias yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka muncul dan memberitahu pada Akeno.

"Itu benar Akeno. Naruto-_kun_ tidak mungkin menyakiti kita. Baginya kita adalah orang yang berharga untuknya." Ujar Rias yang muncul dari pintu atap gedung akademi tersebut.

"_B-Buchou_." Seru Akeno kaget karena Rias muncul di pintu itu dan mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Naruto. Otomatis Akeno melepas pelukannya dengan Naruto.

"Kau tidak usah kaget begitu Akeno. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau juga mencintai Naruto-_kun_, bukan?" Ucap Rias dan dibalas anggukan oleh Akeno walau lemah.

"Aku tidak mungkin tega membiarkan sahabatku terluka karena diriku. Meski kau juga budakku Akeno." Ujar Rias sambil berjalan kearah mereka.

"Jadi kita akan mencintai Naruto-_kun_ sepenuh hati ." Lanjut Rias yang sudah berada di sambil Naruto dan Akeno.

"J-Jadi kau tidak marah jika aku mencintai Naruto-_kun_ juga _Buchou_?" Tanya Akeno pada Rias. Dan Rias hanya mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Kau adalah sahabat serta majikanku yang baik hati dan bijaksana Rias." Ujar Akeno sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Rias.

"Aku jadi terlupakan ni?" Ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak ditanggapi oleh Rias dan Akeno.

"Kami tidak melupakanmu Naruto-_kun_. Benarkan Akeno?" Ujar Rias dan Akeno mengangguk.

Rias dan Akeno berbisik sesuatu tanpa diketahui Naruto. Dan membuat Naruto bingung apa yang mereka berdua bisikan sampai tersenyum aneh. Senyum yang membuat Naruto sedikit takut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hey kalian,mengapa senyum-senyum sendiri. Senyum kalian menakutkan tahu." Ucap Naruto yang merinding akan senyuman mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Rias dan Akeno memeluk Naruto bersamaan. Naruto yang dipelukpun meronta ingin kembali kekelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Bukan hanya memeluk saja, namun Rias dan Akeno mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Naruto. Mencerna apa yang telah dilakukan dua gadis tersebut. Akhirnya Naruto tersenyum mesum.

"Masa cuma pipi saja yang dicium. Disini juga dong." Ujar Naruto santai sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Kedua gadis itu pun merona merah karena permintaan Naruto.

**CUP**

Ciuman dari Rias. Dan setelahnya giliran Akeno.

**CUP**

Selesai melepas ciuman singkat mereke, rona merah masih terlihat di pipi mereka. Kini Naruto mengajak Rias dan Akeno untuk kembali kekelas bersama untuk mengikuti kegiatan pembelajaran yang telah berlangsung.

Akhirnya kegiatan pembelajaran berakhir. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dan murid-murid segera keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing untuk melakukakan kegiatan mereka selanjutnya.

Namun beda dengan Naruto. Dirinya dipaksa Rias dan Akeno untuk ikut ke gedung klub _'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_ bersama yang lainnya. Sesampai disana, Issei yang melihat Rias dan Akeno menempel lekat seperti lem dikedua lengan Naruto mendengus kesal.

Kesal karena sudah mendapatkan Pujaan hatinya. Suasana diruangan itu terlihat heboh akan teriakan Issei.

"TERKUTUK KAU MANUSIA TAMPAN SEDUNIA!"

"ORANG-ORANG TAMPAN MEMANG TERKUTUK!"

"TERKUTUKLAH WAJAH MEMPESONA!"

Itulah teriakan Issei yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Ditambah lagi, _Oppai_ milik Rias dan Akeno menempel di tubuh Naruto, membuat Issei lebih iri lagi.

"Kau kenapa _Ero-Senpai_? Cemburu kalau Naruto-_senpai_ mendapatkan Rias-_Buchou_ dan Akeno-_senpai_?" Ucap Koneko datar.

"TENTU SAJA AKU CEMBURU KARENA JUGA AKU INGI-" Ucapan Issei terpotong karena dipukul Koneko. Karena Issei berbicara didepannya dan memikirkan hal-hal mesum.

**DUAK...BRUK**

"Mesum tidak diijinkan disini." Jawab Koneko setelah melayangkan pukulannya pada Issei.

Issei terkena pukulan Koneko hanya menangis ala anime. Kiba yang melihat temannya sedih menghampirinya.

"Tenang saja Issei-_kun_. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari Rias-Buchou dan Akeno-_senpai._" Ujar Kiba menenangkan Issei.

"Kiba...kau..." Jawab Issei terharu karena perkataan Kiba. Namun...

"Mungkin seratus tahun lagi." Ucap Kiba dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"ITU SAMA SAJA WAJAH CANTIK!" Kesal Issei, karena bukan menghiburnya tapi malah memperburuknya.

"Hey Issei jangan patah semangat begitu." Ujar Naruto menghampirinya sambil menepuk pundak Issei.

"Kau sama saja dengan si 'wajah cantik' itu." Jawab Issei yang masih kesal sambil menunjuk Kiba sang wajah cantik.

"Aku akan membantumu menjadi kuat dengan melatih _Scared Gear_ mu itu." Perkatan Naruto akhirnya membuat Issei terharu karena mau membantu dirinya melatih kekuatannya.

"Benarkah, Naruto-_senpai_." Seru Issei bersemangat.

"Ya. Tapi kau tidak boleh protes dengan gurumu." Jawab Naruto.

"Memang bukan kau yang melatihku?" Tanya Issei.

"Bukan. Tapi temanku yang akan melatihmu dan dia juga memiliki sifat seperti dirimu." Ucap Naruto dan membuat Issei bingung dengan 'memiliki sifat seperti dirinya'.

"Oh ya Rias-_hime_." Seru Naruto pada Rias.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" Tanyanya.

"Bolehkah _Imōto_ ku masuk ke akademi ini?" Jawab Naruto meminta pada Rias.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi aku tidak pernah dengar kau punya adik Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Rias kembali.

"Oh itu ceritanya panjang. Besok aku akan perkenalkan pada kalian dan khususnya kau Koneko-_chan_." Jawab Naruto sambil menoleh ke Koneko pun sedikit kaget.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Koneko Naruto-_kun_?" Kini giliran Akeno bertanya.

"Besok kalian akan tahu." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Rias dan Akeno pun blushing dengan senyuman Naruto sementara Issei terlihat cemburu.

"Aku ingin bertanya Naruto-_kun_." Tanya Rias.

"Tanya apa?" Jawab Naruto.

"Apakah _Imōto_ mu itu memiliki kemampuan sepertimu?" Pertanyaan Rias hanya dibalas anggukan Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Dan apakah dia mau menjadi budakku ,jika kau tidak keberatan Naruto-_kun_. Soalnya kelompokku masih kurang." Ujar Rias meminta ijin pada Naruto.

"Aku akan bertanya padanya nanti. Jika dia menolak ,kau tidak bisa memaksanya Rias-_hime_." Tanggap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu untuk memberitahu Imoto ku tentang ini. Dan..." Ucap Naruto memberi jeda dan berjalan kearah Rias serta Akeno.

**CUP...CUP**

Naruto mencium bibir singkat kedua kekasihnya. Dan Rias serta Akeno pun dibuat bulshing serta merona merah akan tindakan Naruto.

"Hehe..." Tawa Naruto dan menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna merah kehitaman.

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU ,SENPAI SIALAN!" Teriak Issei setelah Naruto pergi.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu hanya _Sweetdrop_ melihat tingkah laku dari Issei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Disini Yasaka saya ganti Naruko. Kalau ada yang gak suka sama chapter ini gak papa. Soalnya saya lagi pusing mikir ujian. Gomen bila chapter ini sedikit berantakan.<strong>

**Mungkin Lime dan Lemonnya kurang puas ya? Gomen.**

**Untuk Pairs Issei adalah Naruko, Asia, Raynare dan Koneko(Maybe). Kalau ada saran silahkan Review.  
><strong>

**Kalau Pairs Naruto, mungkin saya akan tambah Serafall tapi 2 atau 3 chapter lagi.**

**Dan buat pengumuman sekalian, besok saya sudah mulai ujian prakter. Jadi libur dulu untuk sementara waktu. Serta gomen gak bisa bales Reviews nya.  
><strong>

**Tetep minta kritik dan sarannya ya.**

**RnR**

**See you Next Chapter 5...**


	5. Chapter 5 Enemies become Friends

**A/N : **ni fic crossover ada kesamaan sama fic yang lainnya, dimaklumi ini karya saya sendiri dan dari imajinasi sendiri.

**_Tittle_**_ :Naruto The Power of Savior_

**_Disclaimer _**_: Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik Saya ,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei cerita punya saya xD_

**_Pairing_**_ : Naruto x Rias x Akeno_

**_Rated _**_: M_

**_Genre_**_ : Adventure, Romance , Friendship ,Fantasy_

**_Summary _**_:Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto adalah pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan Naga legendaris 'Blue Eye Black Dragon' , mata 'Rinengan dan Sharingan' dan 'Senjutsu' .Ingin mencari kedamaian atas insiden masalalu yang dimiliki orang tuanya .Dirinya jatuh cinta pada seorang iblis di Kuoh Academy .Akankah Naruto bisa mencari kedamaian tersebut._

**_Warning_**_ : OOC, Gaje ,Adventur ,Fantasy,__**Lime and Lemon**__ Etc_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5 Enemies become friends<em>**

**Diapartemen Naruto**

"_Taidama_."

"_Okaeri Nii-chan_."

Sapa Naruto dan dijawab oleh adiknya yang sedang di dapur.

"Naru-_chan_, _Nii-chan_ bawa kabar gembira untuk mu." Seru Naruto memberitahu pada adiknya.

"Apa itu _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Naruko penuh antusias.

"Mulai besok, kau sudah bisa bersekolah di Kuoh Academy." Jawab Naruto

Naruko pun memeluk Naruto setelah mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya. Akhirnya dirinya bisa bersekolah bersama Naruto dan tidak kesepian dirumah. Namun Naruto mencium sesuatu yang aneh dari dapur.

"Naru-chan, apakah kau memasak didapur?" Tanya Naruto yang masih dipeluk Naruko.

"Ah iya ,Naru sampai lupa." Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto kini Naruko melepas pelukannya dan berlari ke dalam dapur.

Saat Naruko memasuki dapur, dirinya mendapati masakannya yang gosong karena terlama memeluk Naruto tadi. Naruto yang mengikuti adiknya ke dapur akhirnya mengetahui bau aneh yang dia cium.

"Apa Naru-chan ingin memasak apa tadi?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat adiknya melamun dengan masakannya yang gosong.

Naruko pun hanya mengangguk dan menundukan wajahnya malu karena tidak bisa memasak. Karena dia ingin menunjukan pada kakanya bahwa dia ingin memasakkan Naruto sesuatu.

"Tidak usah cemberut begitu. Kita makan diluar saja, sekalian jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?" Ajak Naruto.

"Benarkah _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Naruko antusias.

"Iya. Ayo sekalian kita berbelanja pakaian untukmu." Jawab Naruto dan Naruko pun senang sambil meloncat dan memeluk kakaknya.

Mereka pun pergi dari apartemen untuk makan serta belanja pakaian. Tanpa disadari, Naruto melihat Issei sedang berjalan bersama seorang birawati. Naruto pun menyapa mereka.

"Yo Issei." Sapa Naruto pada Issei.

"N-Naruto-_senpai_." Jawab Issei kaget karena bisa bertemu dengan Naruto dijalan.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja." Ucap Issei sedikit canggung.

"Siapa dia Naruto-_senpai_?" Tanya Issei yang mengalihkan padangannya pada seorang gadis yang berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Oh , dia _Imōto_ku. Uzumaki Naruko" Jawab Naruto sambil menujuk Naruko.

_'K-Kawai.'_ Batin Issei dengan adik Naruto.

"Asia Argento. Kau bisa memanggilku Asia. Dan juga senang berkenalan denganmu Naruko-_chan_.

"Dan aku Issei, Hyoudou Issei. Senang juga bisa berkenalan denganmu Naruko-chan." Jawab Issei sambil tersenyum manis.

"Senang juga berkenalan dengan kalian Isse-san, Asia-chan. Kalian berdua sepasang kekasih ya?" Ujar Naruko dengan tampang polos.

"D-Dia bukan kekasih ku kok." Jawab Issei agak gagap.

"Kukira kalian sepasang kekasih. Soalnya kalian serasi sih." Ucap Naruko yang masih dengan tampang polosnya.

Sementara Issei dan Asia hanya merona merah karena dikira sepasang kekasih oleh Naruko. Dan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan adiknya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di kedai ramen? Sambil berbincang disana." Ajak Naruto pada Issei dan Asia.

Mereka pun mengangguk setuju dengan ajakan Naruto dan pergi menuju kedai ramen yang biasa Naruto beli. Akhirnya mereka sampai dikedai ramen dan memesan disana. Setelah menghabiskan pesanan mereka, Naruto meminta ijin pada Asia untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Dan menyuruh Naruko untuk menemaninya berbicara.

"Hey Issei. Kau tau siapa diakan?" Tanya Naruto pada Issei yang berada diluar kedai.

"Aku tahu. Dia adalah Birawati. Lantas kenapa? Apa kau akan melarangku seperti Rias-_Buchou_? Karena dia Birawati dan aku Iblis ,begitu?" Jawab Issei sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengingatkan saja. Dan aku akan memberitahu padamu." Ujar Naruto.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Issei bingung.

"Jangan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan, meski kau berbeda. Didunia ini tidak ada yang sama satu sama lain. Jika mereka sama, itu karena mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain."

"..." Issei hanya diam setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ayo kembali. Mereka pasti sedang menunggu." Ajak Naruto kembali kedalam kedai.

"A-Ah i-iya." Jawab Issei yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

Setelah mereka makan. Kini mereka Naruto mengajak Issei dan Asia untuk berbelanja pakaian perempuan untuk adiknya. Naruko sibuk memilih pakian yang cocok dengan nya, dan dengan bantuan Asia. Dia menemukan pakaian yang cocok dan segera mencobanya, dan Naruko juga memaksa Asia mencobanya.

Keluar dari ruang ganti, terlihat Naruko sangat cantik dengan pakaian Gothic Lolita Dress Costume berwarna orange sebagian putih dan hitam. Membuat Issei mimisan melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Naruko.

"B-Bagimana penampilan ku?" Tanya Naruko sedikit canggung.

"Kau terlihat cantik Naruko-_chan_." Jawab Issei sambil memegang tisu dihidungnya yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." Ucap Naruto tidak terpengaruh dengan penampilan adiknya.

Sementara Naruko cemberut mendengar ucapan kakaknya dengan penampilannya sekarang. Dan sekarang giliran Asia keluar dengan mengenakan costume yang lebih menawan dari Naruko.

**BRUK**

Issei terjatuh dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya akibat penampilan Asia. Sementara Asia dan Naruko terlihat bingung kenapa Issei bisa terjatuh sambil mengeluarkan darah. Beda halnya dengan Naruto, dia terlihat memandang Issei yang sedang terjatuh dan menggumamkan satu kata 'Mesum'.

Setelah memilih baju yang cocok, akhirnya Naruto membayar semua pakaian yang dipilih Naruko. Dan membuat dompet kodok Naruto kempes tanpa sisa untuk membayar di kasir toko pakaian.

Kini mereka semua duduk di bangku taman sambil memandang danau air buatan yang kecil. Naruto yang merasakan hawa Malaikat Jatuh pun mengajak Naruko untuk pulang.

"Naru-_chan_, ayo kita pulang. Sudah senang kan sekarang?" Ucap Naruto pada adiknya yang terlihat senang.

"Iya _Nii-chan_." Jawab Naruko.

"Asia-chan kami pulang dulu ya dan ini untuk mu." Lanjut Naruko sambil menyerahkan cicin yang dia buat dari beberapa rumput liar.

"Arigatou Naruko-_chan_, Naruto-_san_." Jawab Asia senang dengan pemberian Naruko.

"Sampai jumpa besok _Issei._"

"Dah Issei_-san_, Asia-_chan_."

Akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Issei dan Asia sendiri dibangku taman. Namun setelah jauh dari mereka ,Naruto menyuruh Naruko untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Karena ada urusan yang penting. Awalnya Naruko menolak, namun dengan usaha gigih Naruko luluh oleh Naruto.

Dan Naruto pergi dengan kilatan berwarna merah kehitaman miliknya. Kini Naruto sudah berada di atap gedung kota Kuoh sambil memandang Issei dan Asia bertarung dengan Malaikat Jatuh Raynare.

[Kejadian Issei ,Asia dan Raynare sama di canon. Maaf malas nulis untuk kejadian ini. Gomenasai.]

"Sepertinya Issei berencana untuk menyelamatkan Asia." Ujar Naruto setelah melihat Raynare membawa Asia pergi.

"Sebaiknya aku menemui Rias." Setelah berkata seperti itu. Naruto pergi dengan kilatan berwarna merah kehitaman miliknya.

.

.

.

.

**Di Gedung Klub **_**'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'**_

Kini Issei terlihat geram para Rias. Karena dia tidak diperbolehkan Rias untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

"Aku akan tetap menyelamatkan Asia, meski nyawaku taruhannya." Seru Issei keras kepala meski sudah diperingati oleh Rias.

"Lupakan dia. Kamu adalah kelompok keluarga dari Gremory." Bantah Rias.

"Maka keluarkan aku dari anggota keluargamu dan aku akan pergi sendirian untuk menyelamatkan Asia." Balas Issei dengan bantahan Rias majikannya.

Namun sebelum Rias berbicara. Akeno sudah membisikan sesuatu padanya. Dan Rias masih mengingat perkataan Naruto padanya.

**Flashback**

Didepan Rias dan Akeno muncul pemuda yang mereka kenal dengan kilatan merah kehitaman.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang kesini Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto yang baru datang.

"Ara...ara Naruto-kun. Apa kau ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan ku?" Ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda dan sukses membuat Naruto bulshing.

"T-Tidak." Bantah Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya arah lain karena malu .

"Aku cuma minta satu hal pada kalian." Ucap Naruto serius.

"Apa itu Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Rias yang kini mulai serius.

"Biarkan Issei menyelamatkan gadis Birawati itu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menginjinkan Issei menyelamatkannya." Bantah Rias dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

_'Hah...ini memang merepotkan.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kalian bantu dia untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Tidak semudah itu Naruto-_kun_. Bisa saja kami membantu Issei menyelamatkannya. Namun gadis Birawati itu berada ditangan Malaikat Jatuh." Ujar Rias.

"Dan jika kami berada di tempat itu. Akan memicu perang antar Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis." Dilanjutkan oleh Akeno.

"Kalau masalah itu tidak perlu khawatir. Karena aku sudah meminta persetujuan dengan pemimpin dari Malaikat Jatuh." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Maksudmu persetujuan dengan pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh apa Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Rias bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Apa kau mengenal pemimpin mereka Naruto-_kun_?" Kini giliran Akeno bertanya juga.

"Nanti aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, setelah kau mengijinkan Issei menyelamatkan gadis Birawati itu. Aku juga akan membantu kalian." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dan kedua gadis ini bulshing melihat senyum Naruto.

_'Padahal aku sudah biasa melihat Naruto-kun tersenyum. Tapi kenapa aku masih malu pada mu Naruto-kun.' _Batin Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pamit Naruto pergi dengan kilatan berwarna merah kehitaman.

**Flashback End**

"Aku ada urusan mendesak." Ucap Rias pada kelompoknya.

"Akeno dan aku akan keluar sebentar." Lanjut Rias dan Akeno mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Buchou_, kita belum selesai berbicara-" Ucapan Issei terpotong oleh Rias.

"Dengarkan. Meski dengan bantuan Promotion, kau tidak akan sanggup menyelamatkan dia sendirian." Ujar Rias dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir miliknya bersama dengan Akeno.

Setelah Rias dan Akeno pergi. Kini Issei berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut. Baru ingin membuka pintu, Kiba sudah ada didepannya.

"Kau tetap ingin pergi Issei-_kun_?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Balas Issei kesal.

"Meski kau menghalangiku. Aku akan tetap menyelamatkan Asia." Lanjut Issei dengan nada tinggi. Kiba yang melihat Issei geram ,kini berbicara.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin menghalangimu?" Jawab Kiba santai.

"Justru jika kau pergi sendiri maka aku akan menghalangimu. _Buchou_ juga bilang bukan? Kalau kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya jika sendirian. Maka dari itu, kami akan menemanimu menyelamatkannya" Lanjut Kiba.

_'Ternyata kau memang majikan yang baik Buchou.'_ Batin Issei senang karena diijinkan menyelamatkan Asia.

"_Arigatou_ Kiba. Kupikir kau orang yang sombong dan ternyata aku salah." Ujar Issei sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Sementara itu...Koneko yang menyaksikan mereka, akhirnya mendekat dan berkata...

"Aku juga akan membantu kalian." Ucap Koneko yang kini sudah disamping Kiba.

"Koneko-_chan_." Kini Issei terharu karena Koneko juga ingin membantu.

"Aku khawatir dengan kalian berdua." Jawab Koneko sambil tersenyum.

**GREB**

"Kau memang adik kelasku yang baik hati Koneko-_chan_." Ujar Issei sambil memeluk Koneko erat-erat. Dan...

**BRUAK**

Koneko telah melancarkan pukulannya karena Issei memeluknya terlalu erat dan juga ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Yaitu merasakan _Oppai_ milik Koneko.

"Mesum tidak diijinkan disini." Ujar Koneko datar setelah memukul Issei sampai menghantap dinding ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita segera kesana. _Buchou_ dan Akeno-_senpai_ sudah berada di bagian belakang gereja tempat Malaikat Jatuh menahan gadis Birawati." Ucap Kiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Issei berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara dengan Rias dan Akeno**

Rias dan Akeno kini berada di belakang gereja tempat ditahannya Asia. Dan disekeliling mereka sudah ada sepuluh Malaikat Jatuh mengepung Rias dan Akeno. Tanpa ragu, sepuluh Malaikat Jatuh menyerang Rias dan Akeno dengan tombak cahaya. Namun Rias dan Akeno menghindari serangan mereka dan menyerang balik mereka dengan kekuatan penuh.

Hasilnya, sepuluh Malaikat Jatuh itupun lenyap dengan sihir Power of Destruction milik Rias.

"Ara... terlalu sadis _Buchou_." Ujar Akeno melihat Rias melenyapkan 10 Malaikat Jatuh tanpa ragu.

"Seperti kau tidak sadis saja, Akeno." Jawab Rias santai.

Setelah mengalahkan sepuluh Malaikat Jatuh itu. Kini muncul dua orang dan salah satunya mereka mengenalnya. Mereka adalah Naruto kekasih Rias dan Akeno serta seorang gadis yang mengenakan topeng rubah dan pakaian ninja muncul dengan kilatan berwarna merah kehitaman.

[A/N: Pakain yang dikenakan gadis itu adalah pakain Anbu.]

"Sudah selesai ya?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja datang dengan adiknya.

"Kau seperti meremehkan kami Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Rias tersenyum.

"Siapa yang disamping mu itu Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Akeno yang melihat Naruto datang bersama seorang gadis.

"Oh ,dia _Imōto_ ku." Jawab Naruto sambil menujuk adiknya.

"Jadi ini _Imōto_ mu yang kau maksud ya Naruto-_kun_?" Ucap Rias sambil melihat penampilan adik Naruto.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Akeno pada adik Naruto.

"Namaku adalah..." Belum selesai menyebutkan namanya. Sebuah teriakan seorang gadis dari gereja tersebut.

"Nanti saja perkenalannya. Lebih baik kita bantu Issei dan lainnya." Ujar Naruto dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Rias ,Akeno dan adik Naruto.

Sementara dengan Issei, Koneko ,Kiba dan Asia

Issei melihat Asia tergeletak tak berdaya akibat **_S_****a****_c_****red Gear**nya diambil oleh Raynare Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Jika **_S_****a****_c_****red Gear **diambil secara paksa dari tubuh seseorang, maka orang tersebut akan mati. Sementara Kiba dan Koneko sedang menghadapi sekumpulan Malaikat Jatuh yang berada diluar ruangan tempat Issei ,Asia dan Raynare.

Kini Raynare tertawa keras karena telah mendapatkan **_S_****a****_c_****red Gear **_'Twilight Healing'_ dari Asia. Issei berjalan ke arah Asia yang tergeletak dan menyandarkannya di pangkuan Issei.

"_Gomen_ Asia. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk melindungimu." Ujar Issei sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Issei-_san_..." Ucap Asia setengah sadar dan membuka matanya.

"Aku disini untuk menyelamatkanmu. Bertahanlah" Jawab Issei sambil memandang Asia.

"Iya." Balas Asia pelan walau dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

"Aku serahkan gadis itu padamu." Kini Raynare ikut bicara dengan nada santai.

"Yang benar saja!" Ucap Issei geram pada Raynare.

"Kembalikan _Sacred Gear_ Asia." Lanjut Issei.

"Tidak akan Iblis rendah. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku sekarang." Ujar Raynare yang sudah siap dengan tombak cahayanya.

"Kau!"

Raynare kini berbicara tentang masa dimana dia dan Issei sedang berkencan. Dan membuat Issei sedikit sedih mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"RAYNARE!" Teriak Issei untuk pertama kalinya menyebut nama asli Yuuma.

"Beraninya kau sebut namaku ,Iblis rendahan!" Balas Raynare dengan muka seram.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Raynare menyerang Issei dan Asia dengan tombak cahaya. Namun Issei dengan sigap menghindar sambil membawa Asia.

Membawa lari Asia untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun para Malaikat Jatuh yang berjumlah sepuluh kini menghadang Issei. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia sedang membopong Asia yang tidak sadarkan diri.

_'Sial disaat seperti ini, aku tidak bisa apa-apa.' _Umpat Issei dalam hati.

Tanpa diduga sebuah serangan mengarah ke segerombolan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

"_**Amaterasu**_"

**WUSS...BLARR**

"Argghhh"

Sepuluh Malaikat Jatuh itu pun hangus terbakar api hitam dari Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Issei?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah datang bersama dengan adiknya serta Rias dan kelompoknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi..." Ucap Issei sambil melirik Asia.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Dia akan hidup kembali." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menidurkan Asia di lantai.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Issei mulai bingung.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan." Jawab Naruto.

Sementara itu...

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan lari Iblis rendahan." Ucap Raynare yang terbang diatas mereka.

"Rupa nya kau juga disini Manusia dan kau juga membawa gadis tak beguna disampingmu itu." Lanjutnya sambil melihat Naruto dan Naruko.

"Begitulah." Jawab Naruto santai dan Naruko pun hanya tersenyum dibalik topeng rubahnya.

"Aku sekarang berbeda dari saat kita bertemu. Jadi..."

"KUBUNUH KAU MANUSIA TAK BEGUNA!"

Raynare kini melempar tombah cahaya berwarna merah dengan ukuran lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Naruto yang melihat serangan itu hanya melirik Imoto nya. Seakan memberi isyarat 'Kau saja yang urus'. Setelah memberi isyarat pada Naruko, kini dia berada di garis depan untuk menahan serangan Raynare.

"Lihat dan perhatikan _Imōto_ ku bertarung." Ucap Naruto melihat adiknya digaris depan dan membuat Rias dan kelompoknya bingung dibuatnya.

Pertanyaan mereka terjawab saat Naruko menahan serangan tombah cahaya Raynare dengan ukuran besar. Hanya dengan tangan kosong, Naruko berhasil menahan serangan tersebut. Sebelum Raynare melancarkan serangannya kembali. Kini Naruko sudah ada didepannya dengan bola spiral berwarna merah.

_'Ce-Cepat sekali.'_ Batin Rias dan kelompoknya yang melihat kecepatan Naruko.

BUAK...

Pukulan Naruko tepat mengenai wajah Raynare.

"S-Sialan kau gadis tengik." Geram Raynare karena terkena pukulan Naruko. Dan Raynare pun melesat kearah Naruko dengan tombak cahaya berwarna merah dikedua tangannya.

Dengan reflek yang bagus, Naruko mengindari serangan dari Raynare dengan membungkukkan badannya, mundur kebelakang dan sebagainya. Itu membuat Raynare tambah geram karena merasa dipermainankan oleh gadis tersebut.

Semua orang yang melihat Naruko bertarung hanya takjub kecuali Naruto sendiri yang sudah tahu akan hal itu.

DUAK...BRAK...

Pukulan Naruko berhasil mengenai perut Raynare dan tersungkur dilantai ruangan tersebut. Raynare mencoba untuk berdiri dan menyembuhkan lukanya dengan _Sacred Gear 'Twilight Healing'._ Namun usahanya percumah karena pukulan Naruko bukan pukulan biasa. Melainkan pukulan _ Senjutsu_.

"T-Tidak mungkin penyembuhan _S_a_c_red Gear _'Twilight Healing' _tidak bekerja." Kaget Raynare yang masih mencoba menyembuhkan lukanya dengan _Sacred Gear_ milik Asia.

Naruko mencoba membuat sebuah bola spiral berwarna merah ditangan kanannya. Dan siap mengakhiri Raynare dengan bola spiral tersebut. Raynare yang melihat Naruko siap melancarkan serangannya hanya diam karena luka akibat pukulan Naruko tadi.

Tanpa diduga, Naruko sudah ada didepan Raynare dan menghantamkan seranganya pada bagian perut.

"_**Youkai no Rasengan**_"

**TIK...DUARR...WUUSS...BOMM...BRAKK**

Ledakan akibat serangan Naruko membuat semua orang membelakakan mata kecuali Naruto. Serangan Naruko membuat Raynare tertembus dinding gereja tersebut hingga hancur dan menabrak pohon. Raynare akhirnya pingsan karena menghantam pohon disekitar gereja setelah menembus dinding tersebut.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan _Imōto_." Ucap Naruto yang melihat serangan adiknya berlebihan.

"Maaf _Nii-chan_, hehe." Jawab Naruko dengan muka watados.

"Kekuatan apa yang dimiliki oleh _Imōto_ mu itu, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Rias takjub akan kekuatan Naruko.

"_Senjutsu._" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Jangan-jangan..." Belum selesai Rias menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sudah dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Ya kau benar Rias-_hime_. Kekuatan dari _Youkai atau Kitsune._" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Raynare yang pingsan.

Betapa terkejutnya adik Naruto adalah seorang _Kitsune_ .Yang lebih terkejut adalah Koneko. Dari awal bertemu dengannya, dia merasa Familiar dengan adik Naruto. Karena dia juga mantan seorang _Kistune_ sebelum menjadi Iblis.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan dia Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Rias curiga karena Naruto membopong Raynare.

"Aku akan menjadian dia sebagai keluargaku Rias-_hime_." Jawab Naruto santai. Dan semua orang yang ada disitu terkejut.

"Kau jangan bercanda Naruto-_kun_. Dia seorang Malaikat Jatuh dan sudah membunuh Issei serta gadis Birawati itu." Geram Rias dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Sejujurnya dia hanya salah jalan saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Maksud mu?" Tanya Rias dibuatnya bingung.

"Dia hanya disuruh oleh atasannya untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Issei. Atau lebih tepatnya _Sacred Gear_ miliknya. Namun dia melakukan sebaliknya. Yaitu membunuhnya." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar kepada Rias dan tentu saja kelompoknya.

"Dan aku hanya ingin dia melihat jalan yang benar." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengambil dua buah cicin bercahaya hijau yaitu **_S_****a****_c_****red Gear **_'Twilight Healing'_ Asia

"Kau ingin Asia hidupkan Issei?" Tanya Naruto pada Issei.

"T-Tentu saja." Jawab Issei agak terbata-bata sedikit.

Naruto berjalan kearah Asia yang tergeletak dilantai dan mengembalikan _Scared Gear_ nya. Setelah _Sacred Gear_ itu kembali ketubuh pemiliknya, Naruto menyuruh Rias untuk melakukan Ritual _Evil Piece_ miliknya.

Selesai melakukan Ritual tersebut. Pelahan mata Asia terbuka. Terlihat Issei senang karena Asia bisa hidup kembali dan memeluknya. Berjanji akan selalu melindungi Asia dan menjaganya sekuat jiwanya.

Membuat Asia meneteskan air mata. Bukan air mata sedih, namun bahagia. Dan untuk Raynare, Naruto akan membawanya ke Azazel mendapatkan penjelasan darinya.

"Kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu semua dan sampai jumpa besok di akademi." Ucap Naruto dan menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna merah kehitaman bersama dengan Naruko dan Raynare.

"Sebaiknya kita juga kembali. Dan merawat Asia terlebih dahulu." Ujar Rias pada kelompoknya.

"_Ha'i Buchou_." Jawab mereka bersamaa kecuali Asia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara dengan Naruto**

"Hei, _Da-Tenshi_." Sapa Naruto pada seseorang yang sedang memancing di pinggir danau.

"Oh kau ternyata Naruto. Tak biasanya kau datang padaku Naruto _no_ _Baka_. Dan untuk apa kau membawa Raynare dan juga _Imōto_ mu itu?" Tanya Azazel yang sedang asik memancing.

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan tentang tugas yang kau berikan pada Raynare." Jawab Naruto sambil meletakkan Raynare di pangkuannya.

"_Nii-chan_. Kenapa kita harus bertemu dengan orang mesum seperti dia." Ujar Naruko sambil melihat wajah Azazel tersenyum mesum.

Tidak berapa lama pertengkaran antara Azazel dan Naruko. Kini Raynare mulai membuka matanya. Dia begitu kaget melihat wajah musuhnya berada didepannya dan juga atasannya Azazel. Sebelum dia bangun, sebuah tangan telah menahannya.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu Raynare." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"..." Raynare hanya diam saja melihat senyum Naruto dan merona merah.

"Tak kusangka kau akan jatuh cinta padanya Raynare." Ujar Azazel melihat rona merah Raynare.

"B-Bukan s-seperti yang k-kau lihat A-Azazel-_sama_." Bantah Raynare sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan menggodanya Azazel. Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk menjelaskan tugas yang kau berikan padanya." Ucap Naruto dan sedikit membela Raynare yang merona merah.

"Dasar Mesum." Ujar Naruko ikut bicara.

Akhirnya Azazel menjelaskan tugas yang sebenarnya diberikan oleh Raynare. Raynare pun menyesal karena tindakannya salah. Dia sebenarnya ingin diakui oleh Azazel bahwa dirinya beguna dengan menyingkirkan beberapa penghalang untuk Azazel atasannya. Dan kini dia meminta maaf pada Azazel atas tindakan yang dialakukan.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu ,jika kau menerima permintaan dari Naruto." Ucap Azazel memberi syarat pada Raynare.

"Dan juga meminta maaf telah membunuh si _**Sekiryutei**_ dan gadis Birawati itu. Bagaimana Raynare?" Lanjut Azazel.

"B-Baiklah k-kalau i-itu yang ingin Azazel-_sama_ i-inginkan." Jawab Raynare takut akan tindakan Azazel jika dia menolak.

"Bagus kalah begitu. Sekarang kalian pergilah, mengganggu hobiku saja." Ujar Azazel sambil melanjutkan hobinya memancing.

"Kecuali kau nona manis." Lanjut Azazel tersenyum mesum sambil menoleh ke Naruko.

Naruko yang digoda Azazel mulai geram dan ingin menghajarnya. Namun sebelum dia menghajarnya, Naruto sudah dikelilingi aura kematian atas ucapan terakhir Azazel.

"T-Tidak N-Naruto. A-Aku h-hanya menggodanya s-saja." Ujar Azazel merasa merinding dengan aura kematian milik Naruto.

"Sekali kau menggoda_ Imōto_ ku. Maka kau tidak akan melihat hari esok Azazel, _Da-Tenshi_." Ucap Naruto sambil meningkatkan aura kematiannya.

_'Ternyata Azazel-sama takut juga dengan dia.'_ Batin Raynare melihat atasannya takut dengan Naruto.

"Sudahlah _Nii-chan_. Lebih baik kita pergi dan merawat Raynare _Nee-chan_." Ujar Naruko sambil menenangkan kakaknya.

"Kau benar Naru-_chan_. Percuma juga aku meladeni dia." Jawab Naruto sambil membopong Raynare dan menggandeng tangan Naruko untuk pergi.

Setelah mereka bertiga pergi. Azazel menghela nafas bersyukur, karena tidak jadi dihajar Naruto. Tapi dia bangga pada Naruto. Bisa membuat satu bawahannya kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Kau memang anak yang menarik ,Naruto." Gumam Azazel sambil melihat keatas langit.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

Kini Naruto sudah siap berangkat ke Kouh Academy bersama dengan Naruko adiknya serta Raynare yang sudah menjadi temannya. Raynare selalu bersemu merah jika melihat Naruto tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Naruto segera berangkat ke akademi bersama Naruko dan Raynare.

"_Ha'i_ _Nii-chan_"

"_Ha'i_ Naruto_-kun_."

Mereka bertiga berangkat ke akademi bersama. Tidak berapa lama mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang Kuoh Academy dan melihat Rias dan kelompoknya. Naruto yang melihat mereka segera menyapa Rias dan kelompoknya.

"_Ohayou Minna_." Sapa Naruto pada Rias dan kelompoknya.

"_Ohayou_ Naruto-_kun_." Balas Rias sambil tersenyum.

Issei yang melihat sosok Raynare disamping Naruto segera melindungi Asia dan berkata.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?!" Geram Issei yang melihat Raynare.

"Jika kau datang kesini untuk membunuh Asia lagi. Ku pastikan kau akan mati ditanganku." Lanjut Issei sambil mengeluarkan Scared Gear miliknya. Dan tak lupa dengan Kiba dan Koneko dengan posisi siaga kecuali Rias dan Akeno yang sudah diberitahu.

"A-Aku bukan datang kesini untuk membunuh Asia. Tapi untuk meminta maaf atas tindakan yang aku lakukan kemarin." Ujar Raynare menjelaskan pada Issei , Asia, Kiba dan Koneko.

Mereka berempat pun kaget akan yang didengar mereka. Raynare pun menghampiri Asia menghiraukan tatapan dari Issei, Kiba dan Koneko.

"Aku minta maaf padamu Asia karena telah mengambil_ Sacred Gear_ mu dan membunuhmu." Ucap Raynare ambil menggenggam tangan Asia.

Asia sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan maaf dari Raynare. Namun dirinya berusaha untuk memaafkan kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Raynare.

"Aku memaafkanmu Raynare-_sama._" Jawab Asia dan membuat Issei ,Kiba serta Kone kaget.

Setelah mendengar permintaan maaf dari Asia. Raynare pun memeluk Asia sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Terima kasih Asia." Ucap Raynare yang masih memeluk Asia. Rias , Akeno , Naruto serta Naruko terharu akan kejadian yang mereka lihat. Seperti sebuah drama yang mereka mainkan.

Setelah melepas pelukan Asia. Kini Raynare menghampiri Issei dan meminta maaf juga karena telah membunuhnya diakhir kencan mereka. Issei yang melihat Raynare meminta maaf pun akhirnya memaafkan Raynare. Sontak membuat Issei kaget karena peluk oleh Raynare.

Namun Issei merasa menikmati pelukan Raynare. Karena Oppai milik Raynare menempel lembut di dada Issei.

_'Ah, kenyal dan lembut sekali. Rasanya aku ingin meremasnya.'_ Batin Issei sambil membayangkan hal mesum tentang Oppai milik Raynare.

Merasa aneh dengan senyum Issei akhirnya Raynare melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Issei hingga jatuh.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?!" Ucap Issei yang terjatuh karena dorongan Raynare.

"Karena kau mesum." Jawab Raynare sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan.

"Koneko-chan!" Seru Naruko yang dari tadi menahan diri untuk memeluk Koneko. Dan akhirnya dia berlari menuju Koneko dan memeluknya.

"Kau kemana saja. Onee-chan mencemaskanmu tahu." Ucap Naruko sambil gemas memeluk Koneko. Dan sontak membuat semua orang yang berada disitu kaget.

"Kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Koneko Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto.

"Katanya dia teman Onee-chan nya dulu." Jawab Naruto dan Rias pun hanya ber 'Oh' ria.

"Onee-chan itu yang harusnya aku tanya begitu." Ucap Kone yang masih dipeluk Naruko. Dan Naruko yang mendengar itu pun langsung melepas pelukannya tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipi kirinya dengan jarinya.

"Perkenalannya nanti saja setelah pulang akademi. Lebih baik kita segera masuk karena pelajaran segera dimulai." Ujar Rias menghentikan aksi Naruko dan Koneko.

"Kalian juga harus ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui kelas mana yang akan kalian tempati." Tambah Rias sambil menoleh ke arah Asia, Naruko dan Raynare.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah untuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Sementara Asia, Naruko dan Raynare menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah diberitahu kelas mana yang akan ditempati oleh Asia,Naruko dan Raynare , mereka bertiga segera menuju ke kelas tersebut.

Ruang kelas 2B

Suasana kelas 2B terlihat ricuh karena sang sensei belum datang. Dan disaat pintu dibuka menampakan sensei mereka muncul, suasana kelas menjadi tenang.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid-murid baru." Ujar sang Sensei memberitahukan.

"Silahkan masuk."

Semua siswa langsung berteriak kegirangan dengan sosok yang muncul dari pintu kelas tersebut.

"Waaa cantiknya"

"Manisnya"

Itulah teriakan dari para siswa kelas 2B.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruko. Salam kenal."

"Namaku Asia, Asia Argento. Kalian bisa memanggilku Asia."

"Namaku Raynare .Mohon bimbingannya sekalian."

Ucap ketiga gadis tersebut dan semua siswa hanya bergumam satu kata _'Kawai'._

Mereka bertiga duduk dibangku belakang. Didepan Asia ada Issei, Raynare siswi dan Naruko juga siswi. Pelajaran pun dimulai dan para murid kelas 2B mengikutinya dengan baik sampai jam pelajaran berakhir.

Naruko, Asia dan Raynare disuruh oleh Issei untuk ke gedung klub _'Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'_. Sesampai disana Asia mendapat sambutan serta merayakan akan anggota baru dari klub tersebut.

"Ne, Naru-_chan_. Bagaimana suasana dihari pertama masuk?" Tanya Naruto pada Naruko adiknya.

"Menyenangkan _Nii-chan_. Naru banyak teman disini." Ujar Naruko gembira dan Naruto pun hanya tersenyum melihat kegembiraan adiknya.

"Dan kau Raynare?" Kini giliran Naruto bertanya pada Raynare.

"S-Sama s-seperti N-Naruko-_chan_ ,Naruto_-kun_." Jawab Raynare sambil bersemu merah merona.

Rias dan Akeno yang melihat Raynare merona merah cemburu. Mereka berdua merasa bahwa Raynare juga menyukai Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya bingung dengan tatapan cemburu yang ditunjuk pada Raynare.

"Apa kalian cemburu, Rias-_hime_...Akeno-_hime_?" Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada didepan mereka.

Rias dan Akeno pun kaget diketahui Naruto bahwa mereka berdua sedang cemburu.

Mereka berdua hanya memalingkan wajah menandakan sedang kesal. Sementara Naruto mendekati Rias dan Akeno untuk membisikan sesuatui di telinga mereka.

"Apa kalian ingin melakukan 'itu'." Bisik Naruto ditelingan kedua gadis tersebut dan membuat mereka merona merah ,bahkan seperti kepiting rebus.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu hanya bingung apa yang dibisikan Naruto pada Rias dan Akeno hingga merona merah.

"Ah Naruto-_senpai._ Katanya kau akan melatih _Sacred Gear_ ku bukan?" Ucap Issei menagih janjinya pada Naruto.

"Nanti jam tujuh malam kau datang ketaman ditengah kota. Disana akan ada seseorang yang akan melatihmu." Jawab Naruto dan Issei hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

"Nah Rias-_hime_ Akeno-_hime_. Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto pada kedua gadis tersebut.

"K-Kalau N-Naruto-kun m-mau. A-Aku j-juga m-mau." Jawab Rias terbata-bata karena malu.

Semua orang kini dibuat bingung dengan sifat Rias dan Akeno yang malu pada Naruto kecuali Issei yang sedang melamunkan hal-hal mesum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa..." Ucap Naruto langsung menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna merah kehitaman bersama dengan Rias dan Akeno. Sementara di ruang klub tersebut.

"Koneko-_chan_." Seru Naruko langsung memeluk Koneko dengan gemasnya.

"_Onee-chan_ jangan memelukku terus." Umpat Koneko yang tidak suka dipeluk oleh Naruko.

"Apa kau tidak kangen sama _Onee-chan_ mu ini Koneko-_chan_?" Tanya Naruko sambil melepas pelukannya.

"S-Sebenarnya i-iya." Jawab Koneko agak gugup. Sontak membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut kaget kecuali Asia.

"Ne Naruko-_san_. Apa hubunganmu dengan Koneko-_chan_?" Tanya Kiba yang ingin tahu.

"Dia adalah adik dari temanku Kiba-kun. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Jawab Naruko dan Kiba pun hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Ne Asia-chan. Apa kau bahagia sekarang bisa bersama Issei-_san_?" Tanya Naruko pada Asia.

"I-Iya Naruko-_chan_ aku bahagia bersama Issei-_san_ dan juga mendapatkan teman-teman yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku dapat." Ujar Asia dengan nada gembira.

"Asia." Ucap Raynare yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya Raynare-_sama_?"

"Jangan memangilku seperti itu. Kita kan sekarangkan teman , jadi panggil aku Raynare saja." Ujar Raynare karena dirinya bukan atasan lagi bagi Asia.

"I-Iya R-Raynare-_chan_." Ucap Asia agak ragu.

"Begitu lebih baik." Jawab Raynare sambil tersenyum.

Mereka yang berada diruangan tersebut merasa gembira karena mendapatkan teman-teman baru. Dari musuh menjadi teman.

.

.

.

.

Sementara dengan Naruto Rias dan Akeno

Naruto dan Rias sedang berada di kamar apartemen milik Naruto. Sementara Akeno berada diruang tamu menunggu giliran untuk melakukan 'itu'.

"Hmmph~" Itulah desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Rias karena berciuman dengan Naruto. Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut, namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi nafsu. Saling tarik menarik antar lidah dan bertukar siliva.

Itu adalah yang diinginkan oleh Rias sejak menjadi kekasih Naruto. Tangan Naruto mulai bergerak dan meremas _Oppai_ Rias dengan lembut. Rias yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menikmati dan menarik rambut pirang Naruto agar melakukan lebih.

Mereka berdua melepas ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas. Namun baru beberapa detik bernafas, Rias sudah menarik Naruto kembali ,merasa belum puas dengan ciuman tadi. Naruto yang dipelakukan seperti itu ,membalas Rias dengan memperdalam ciumannya.

Rias yang tahu akan maksud Naruto, kini memberi ruang untuk Naruto menelurusui seluruh rongga. Tangan Naruto yang meremas _Oppai _Rias, sesekali menekan bagian puting. Dan itu membuat Rias mendesah lebih keras.

"Ah~Hmmph~ah"

Desahan Rias membuat Naruto melepas ciumannya dan mencium leher Rias. Merasakan manisnya leher Rias, Naruto berulang kali mengigitnya. Membarikan tanda dileher Rias. Kini Rias mulai mendorong Naruto dan melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan.

_'Kuharap Naruto-kun menyukai tubuhku ini.'_ Batin Rias yang sudah telanjang bulat.

_'Sial. Dia lebih cantik jika ...aku tidak tahan kalau begini.'_ Batin Naruto yang terpesona dengan tubuh Rias dan menahan diri.

"A-Apa kau tidak menyukainya Naruto-_ku_?" Tanya Rias malu.

"T-Tidak juga kok." Jawab Naruto gugup.

_'Sialan. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Persetan dengan itu.'_ Batin Naruto yang langsung menerka Rias ,menindihnya dan mencium bibir mungilnya.

Rias yang melihat Naruto langsung menerjangnya senang karena Naruto menyukai tubuh miliknya. Tangan Rias mulai turun kebawah untuk menggapai apa yang dia inginkan sedari tadi. Dan bibirnya masih sibuk dengan bibir Naruto.

"Jadi kau ingin cepat-cepat melakukan itu Rias-hime?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Sementara Rias hanya mengangguk merona.

"Tapi apa kau yakin? Siap jika sesuatu terjadi nanti?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Dan hanya anggukan saja yang diberikan oleh Rias.

Naruto segera melepas semua pakaian yang dia kenakan. Setelah selesai melepas semua pakaiannya, Rias hanya bengong melihat adik Naruto yang berada di selakangan Naruto.

_'Aku ragu apa itu cukup untuk masuk.'_ Batin Rias yang melihat adik Naruto.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Rias menepis segala ketakutannya. Perlahan Naruto mulai memasukkan adiknya ke ruang suci milik Rias.

"Ugghh~" Rintih Rias saat sebuah benda asing masuk ke dalam ruang sucinya dan meneteskan air mata. Bukan air mata sedih namun bahagia.

Naruto berhenti sejenak karena merasa Rias sedang kesakitan menahan rasa sakit akibat selaput keperawanan Rias robek. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah rasa sakit itu hilang.

"Kau bisa bergerak lagi Naruto-kun." Mendengar ucapan Rias, Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Memberikan dorongan dan tarikan membuat Rias mendesah. Desahan yang diakeluarkan oleh Rias dari sakit menjadi nikmat. Nikmat akibat gesekan adik Naruto pada ruang sucinya.

Sudah 45 menit Naruto melakukan itu, Rias juga sudah 3 kali mengeluarkan mencapai puncak.

"Ri~as, aku mau keluar" Rintih Naruto merasa adiknya ingin mengeluarkan cairan sperma.

"Ke-Keluarkan d-didalam Na-ruto-kun." Jawab Rias dengan senang hati. Namun Naruto tidak mau mengeluarkannya didalam. Jika dia mengeluarkannya didalam, maka Rias akan hamil.

Namun Usaha Naruto ingin mengeluarkannya diluar tidak berhasil karena kaki Rias mengunci tubuh Naruto. Dan...

"Ak-Aku ke-keluar R-Rias~Aghh~ahh~ahh~ahh~ahh"

Empat kali cairan sperma Naruto keluar dari dalam ruang suci Rias. Naruto sudah lelah melakukan kegiatan Intim dengan Rias dan merebahkan tubuhnya ditubuh Rias.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-_kun_"

CUP

Kecup Rias kebibir Naruto dengan lembut. Namun aktifitan mereka terhenti oleh..

BRAKK

"Naruto-kun, sekarang giliranku. Buchou minggir sekarang." Ujar Akeno tersenyum manis yang tidak tahan mendengar desahan dan rintihan Rias dan Naruto dari luar. Dan juga Akeno sudah telanjang bulat, menampakan tubuh indah mempesona serta _Oppai_ yang ukurannya sama dengan Rias.

"Baiklah Akeno. Tapi setelah itu gantian ya." Jawab Rias dengan senyum lembut.

Naruto yang dengar itu ingin membantah. Tapi Akeno sudah mengunci bibirnya. Ciuman Akeno yang lembut dibalas Naruto dengan lembut juga. Namun tidak berlangsung lama ketika tangan Akeno sudah memegang adik Naruto.

"Kau nakal juga, Akeno-_hime_." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda sambil melepas ciumannya dan menindih tubuh Akeno.

"Aku kan juga ingin menikmati tubuhmu ,Naruto-_kun_." Balas Akeno tak kalah menggoda.

"Kau siap?"

"Aku siap ,kapanpun kau siap Naruto-_kun_. Karena aku adalah milikmu dan kau juga milikku."

Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Akeno, Naruto memasukkan adiknya kedalam ruang suci untuk kedua kali nya. Dari Rias dan Akeno.

"Ughhh~" Rintih Akeno ketika benda asing masuk kedalam ruang sucinya dan merobek selaput keperawanan miliknya.

"Kau tidak apa _hime_?" Tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa Akeno tidak apa-apa.

"Beri aku sedikit waktu Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Akeno menahan sakit.

Setelah limat menit berlalu. Naruto sudah boleh bergerak setelah mendapat anggukan dari Akeno. Maju mundur secara perlahan menikmati sempitnya ruang suci milik Akeno. Namun Akeno menyuruh Naruto untuk mempercepat gerakannya. Dan Naruto pun akhirnya mempercepat gerakannya ,membuat Akeno merintih nikmat dibuatnya.

"Ah~Ah~n-nik~mat sek-kali Na-ruto~_kun_, Aghhh." Desahan Akeno membuat Naruto semakin menambah kecepatan sampai batas maksimal.

Sesekali tangan Naruto meremas _Oppai_ milik Akeno . Menambah desahan yang hebat saat Naruto meremas _Oppai_ Akeno. Akeno pun hanya membalas dengan ciuman dibibir Naruto serta memeluk dengan erat. Seperti lem yang tidak pernah lepas.

"Hmmphh~"

"Ah~uh~ughh~" Rintih Akeno ketika Naruto melepas ciumannya.

"N-Naru-kun~ughh~a-aku i-ingin~ah~k-keluar~uh~ahhh." Akeno mengeluarkan cairannya karena sudah mencapai puncak. Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan terus melakukan gerakan maju mundur.

Sudah empat kali Akeno mencapai puncaknya. Kini giliran Naruto mengeluarkan cairan spermanya yang sudah keluar dari 46 menit yang lalu bersama dengan Rias. Akeno pun sama dengan Rias, ingin dikeluarkan dari dalam

Naruto hanya pasrah dengan keinginan kekasihnya itu. Dan...

Ak-Aku ke-keluar A-Akeno~aghh~uh~ah~ah~ah~hah." Lega Naruto karena cairan spermanya sudah keluar. Namun dalam hatinya dia meresa khawatir jika nantinya Akeno hamil.

"_Aishiteru_ yo Naruto-_kun_."

"_Aishiteru_ mo Akeno-_hime_."

CUP

Kecupan lembut dibibir Akeno membuat dia semakin terbawa oleh nafsu. Tapi...

"Naruto-_kun_. Sekarang giliranku." Ucap Rias yang manja pada Naruto.

"Tapi aku juga mau Naruto-_kun_." Giliran Akeno juga ikut manja.

Naruto hanya pasrah ketika dua gadis tersebut menggunakan '_Pupple Eyes_' mereka. [Bener pa enggak tulisannya.]. Akhirnya Naruto melakukan hubungan Intim lagi dengan Rias serta Akeno sampai larut malam meninggalkan tugas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan itu dengan cepat Naruto." Ucap Azazel yang berdiri digedung tertinggi kota Kuoh sambil memantau aktifitan Naruto dengan Rias dan Akeno.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Gremory serta Baraqiel tentang hal ini. Bahwa putri mereka sudah jatuh cinta." Setelah itu Azazel terbang dengan enam pasang sayap hitamnya.

Setelah ini bagaimana reaksi Gremory dan Baraqiel tentang kabar yang dibawa oleh Azazel? Apakah mereka setuju dengan hubungan mereka atau sebaliknya? Nantikan saja chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Sekian dulu untuk chapter lima. Lime dan Lemonnya mungkin sedikit berantakan ya. Soalnya str0m ada urusan hari ini ,jadi dipercepat aja,hehe.<strong>

**Gomen kalau gk bisa buat Question dan Answer dichapter kali ini.**

**Untuk chapter berikutnya akan str0m buat. Jadi tunggu aja.**

**Tetep minta kritik dan saran walau meyakitkan akan str0m terima dengan lapang dada.**

**See you Next chapter enam...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Tittle_**_ :Naruto The Power of Savior_

**_Disclaimer _**_: Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik Saya ,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei cerita punya saya xD_

**_Pairing_**_ : Naruto x Harem_

**_Rated _**_: M_

**_Genre_**_ : Adventure, Romance , Friendship ,Fantasy_

**_Summary _**_:Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan legendaris dari orang tuanya. Dengan tekad dan keyakinan hati yang ia miliki, ingin mencari sebuah kata 'Kedamaian' bagi orang yang dia sayang. Powerfull!Naru not Godlike, Naru!Harem.  
><em>

_**Warning **: OOC, Gaje, Typo(kuharap tidak), No EYD, Etc.  
><em>

_**[A/N**: Mungkin banyak kesamaan dengan fic lainnya. Namun, alur dari imajinasi saya.**]**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Training Issei ,Part 1<em>**

**Grigori**

Grigori, sebuah tempat dimana para Malaikat Jatuh berkumpul. Letak Grigori tersebut adalah Underworld.

Bukankah Underworld tempat bagi para Iblis?

Itu dulu, sebelum Great War terjadi.

Dan juga, sebelum Malaikat Jatuh diturunkan dari Surga.

Saat ini, Azazel sedang berbincang dengan kawan serta ayah dari Himejima Akeno, Barakiel. Membicarakan tentang Akeno yang telah melakukan hubungan intim dengan salah satu siswa Academy Kuoh dan juga teman dekat Azazel. Mereka duduk disofa yang ada diruangan tempat biasa Azazel melakukan penelitian tentang Sacred Gear.

"Jadi Azazel. Apakah orang yang kau panggil Naruto itu cukup hebat?" Tanya Barakiel pada Azazel.

Jujur saja, Barakiel masih penasaran dengan sosok yang di panggil Naruto itu. Belum lagi, Azazel juga menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah anak dari sang 'Destroyer'. Itu cukup membuat dirinya begitu tertarik tentang pembicaraan tersebut.

"Yare-yare...Begitulah. Dan apakah kau tidak marah pada Naruto? Dia sudah berbuat 'itu' pada anak perempuan kesayanganmu itu." Kini giliran Azazel bertanya pada Barakiel.

"Aku tidak masalah tentang dia telah melakukan 'itu' dengan Akeno. Asalkan dia mau bertanggung jawab, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi..." Barikiel memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"Apa kau tahu betul tentang asal usul anak tersebut, Azazel?" Lanjutnya.

"Hmm..." Azazel memasang pose berpikir tentang ucapan Barakiel.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang Naruto. Namun, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Dia baru menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Naruto padanya.

"Kuharap itu bukan sesuatu yang memulai perang kembali." Harap Barakiel.

"Kuharap juga begitu." Balas Azazel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin ketempat Sirzech dulu." Berdiri dari sofa yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Membicarakan tentang Rias dan Naruto?" Tanya Barakiel.

"Yah...Begitulah." Azazel menjawab seadanya.

Barakiel pun berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Azazel. Namun sebelum dia pergi dari ruangan tersebut, senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

'Ternyata Putri kecilku sudah tumbuh besar.'

Itulah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

.

.

.

.

**Underworld**

Mungkin kalian sudah tahu tentang Underworld.

Ya.

Tempat dimana para Iblis berkumpul. Terdiri atas 36 Pilar Iblis, yang sebelumnya berjumlah 72 berkurang akibat Great War ratusan tahun silam.

Dua orang sedang berbincang-bincang membahas tentang adik dari salah satu Maou Lucifer, Rias Gremory. Mereka berdua adalah Azazel dan Sirzech, Maou Lucifer salah satu dari keempat Maou yang ada saat ini. Duduk dikursi yang ada diruangan kantor Lucifer.

Sirzech sempat emosi, karena ada pemuda yang telah berani melakukan hubungan intim pada adik tersayangnya.

"Grrh! Berani sekali dia melakukan 'itu' terhadap adikku tersayang." Geram Sirzech setelah mendengar cerita tentang adik tersayangnya diperkosa oleh pemuda yang tidak dikenal.

'Seperti biasa. Siscon nya kambuh.' Batin Azazel yang melihat sahabatnya ini marah dan murka. Hingga Demonic Power milik Sirzech naik sampai Azazel juga menaikkan FallenAngel Power miliknya.

"Yare-yare...Turunkan tekanan energimu itu Sirzech. Kau membuat seisi ruangan ini dipenuhi Demonic Power milikmu, kau tahu." Ujar Azazel mencoba menenangkan Sirzech.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku terlaku emosi hingga mengeluarkan tekanan Demonic Power milikku." Akhirnya Sirzech menurunkan tekanan energinya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu, Sirzech." Kini waktu yang tepat bagi Azazel untuk bertanya.

"Apa itu?" Jawab Sirzech penasaran.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang sang 'Destroyer' ?" Azazel bertanya dengan nada serius. Itu membuat Sirzech serius juga.

"Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya dari ayahku dulu. Sesosok Malaikat yang diberkahi kekuatan naga legendaris. Serta satu-satunya Malaikat yang berhasil membunuhNYA." Jawab Sirzech serius dan apa yang ia tahu tentang sang 'Destroyer'.

"Namun, aku tidak percaya sang 'Destroyer' telah membunuhNYa." Azazel membantah apa yang Sirzech ucapkan.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Singkat kata saja. Bagaimana mungkin Sang Pencipta mati sementara ciptaanNYA masih ada." Jawab Azazel singkat dan jelas.

"Ja-jangan-jangan..."

"Kau benar Sirzech. Dunia ini akan berhenti bila Sang Pencipta mati." Tutur Azazel.

"Contoh seperti kendaraan. Mereka akan berjalan ketika ada yang mengemudikan. Bila tidak ada pengemudi, mereka akan berhenti berjalan." Sirzech mulai mengerti tentang konsep yang Azazel jelaskan.

Sampai akhirnya suasana menjadi hening. Azazel melirik jam dinding yang terpajang disitu. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 18.25. Yang artinya, dia memiliki janji pada seseorang.

"Maaf Sirzech. Aku harus pergi dulu. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganku." Ujar Azazel berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa melakukan hobi membosankanmu itu Azazel?" Tanya Sirzech menebak.

"Yare-yare...Tidak sobat. Kali ini aku disuruh melatih seseorang." Jawab Azazel sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Sirzech begitu penasaran pada Azazel. Dia sudah mengenal Azazel begitu lama. Tidak mungkin seorang yang malas seperti Azazel mau melatih seseorang.

"Haha...Kau akan berjumpa dengannya." Ucap Azazel setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Sirzech dengan lingkaran sihir miliknya.

"Hah~Dia sudah perrgi. Tapi kenapa Azazel membahas tentang sang 'Destroyer'?" Sirzech hanya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"A-atau...Yang dimaksud Azazel adalah..."

.

.

.

.

**19.00 Night**

Kini sosok siswa Academy Kuoh yang memiliki ciri-ciri, berambut cokelat pendek dan mata cokelat muda A.K.A Hyoudou Issei. Sedang duduk ditaman tengah kota. Issei masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan temannya, Naruto.

'Nanti jam tujuh malam kau datang ketaman ditengah kota. Disana akan ada seseorang yang akan melatihmu'

Itulah apa yang dikatakan Naruto pada Issei sebelum pergi bersama Rias serta Akeno. Issei berharap bahwa dia bisa menjadi kuat agar dapat melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Hah~" Issei mengela nafas karena tidak ada seorang pun yang datang di taman tersebut. Ia menundukan kepalanya untuk merenung. Merenung dan berpikir.

Merenungi kelemahannya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Asia dari Raynare. Berpikir apakah bisa, melindungi teman serta orang yang ia sayangi. Walaupun dia memiliki Sacred Gear ,Boosted Gear, salah satu dari 13 Longinus yang ada didunia.

Sampai akhirnya, sosok bayangan terlihat didepan Issei. Namun Issei masih tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang mendekat kearahnya. Karena dia masih merenungi kelemahannya.

"Apakah ini? Pemilik Sacred Gear ,Boosted Gear ,Naga Surgawi ,Sekiryuutei." Ujar sosok tersebut dengan santainya duduk disebelah Issei.

"!"Issei sempat tersendak dan kaget. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang mendekat kearahnya dan duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya. Bukan hanya kehadiran sosok tersebut yang membuat Issei kaget, namun tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Sekiryuutei.

'Malaikat Jatuh!' Batin Issei menyadari bahwa sosok disampingnya adalah Malaikat Jatuh.

Berdiri dari bangku tempat Issei duduk dan tidak lupa menjaga jarak serta mengeluarkan Sacred Gear miliknya. Karena Issei baru menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut adalah seorang Malaikat Jatuh. Memasang posisi waspada pada Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Yare-yare. Tidak perlu waspada seperti itu anak muda, sampai kau mengeluarkan Boosted Gear mu itu." Ucapnya santai seperti tanpa ada perasaan was-was terhadap Issei.

"Aku disini untuk melatih dan mengembangkan potensi mu sebagai seorang Sekiryuutei." Lanjutnya sambil berdiri dari bangku tersebut.

"Ja-Jadi kau orang dimaksud Naruto-senpai?" Kali ini Issei dibuat kaget untuk yang kedua sebari menunjuk sosok tersebut.

Dia tidak menebak bahwa orang yang akan melatihnya adalah seorang Malaikat Jatuh. Issei sempat berpikir.

'Apakah Naruto-senpai yakin dengan orang yang akan melatih Sacred Gear ku ini?'

Issei melihat penampilan sosok tersebut dari bawah hingga bawah. Dan jangan lupa, sosok tersebut sedang menggali emas yang ada dihidungnya (mengupil). Itu membuat Issei membuka mulutnya melongo terhadap kelakuan Malaikat Jatuh itu.

**Tuing...Pluk**

Tanpa sengaja sosok tersebut membuat 'emas' miliknya hingga hingap dihidung Issei. Dan untuk Issei baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah butiran 'emas' yang berasal dari hidung Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

"Oh maaf. Aku salah membuang 'emas' ku hingga hingap di hidungmu." Ujar Azazel sebari menggarup kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

1...

2...

3...

Dan...

**BRUK**

Entah apa yang membuat Issei jatuh dengan wajah mencium tanah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hidup bisa seperti ini?" Ucap Issei yang masih dengan posisi terjatuhnya. Dan tidak lupa tangisan ala anime miliknya.

"Hey anak muda. Kau kenapa?" Issei menghiraukan panggilan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

"Memang tampangku jelek dan mesum." Malaikat Jatuh itu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya karena bingung.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Hey! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu anak muda?" Tanyanya kembali bingung melihat Issei menangis dengan posisi tersebut.

"Kenapa aku dilatih oleh seorang Malaikat Jatuh dengan tampang dan sifat sepertiku?" One Strike. Ucapan Issei Kali ini membuat Malaikat Jatuh tersebut sedikit marah .Karena tampang dan sifatnya disamakan oleh Issei.

"Kau menghinaku anak muda?" Malaikat Jatuh itu menaikan nada bicaranya pertanda bahwa dia tidak terima oleh apa yang dikatakan Issei.

"Hingga diberi kotoran hidung darinya. Jika hidupku seperti ini. Lebih baik bunuh saja aku."

**SWUNG**

Sebuah tombak cahaya berwarna kuning tercipta dari tangan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

**SYUT**

**TIK**

**DUARR**

Kini taman yang sebelumnya indah sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Karena terdapat sebuah lubang berdiameter 2m ditaman tersebut. Lubang yang tercipta akibat ledakan sebuah tombak cahaya pada sosok siswa Academy Kuoh. Dan jangan lupakan asap yang ada disekitar kawasan lubang tersebut.

Saat ini Issei terbaring lemah karena ledakan tersebut. Namun anehnya, dirinya tidak mendapatkan luka tusukan dari tombak cahaya itu ataupun sakit. Melainkan hanya luka terbakar dibagian lengan kirinya.

"Berani sekali kau menyamakan aku dengan dirimu itu anak muda. Akan ku perkenalkan diriku,dan beritahu satu hal padamu agar kau tahu perbedaan kita." Malaikat Jatuh tersebut berjalan keluar dari kumpular asap hasil dari ledakan yang ia buat tadi.

**TAP**

"Namaku adalah Azazel, Gubernur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh Grigori." Ternyata Malaikat Jatuh tersebut adalah seorang Gubernur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh Grigori. Dan itu membuat Issei tersendak kaget. Dirinya kini berhadapan oleh seorang Jendral Malaikat Jatuh notabetnya dia adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu sendiri.

Melawan Azazel? Itu sama saja menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Kabur? Kemungkinan hanya kecil bahwa Issei bisa kabur dari Azazel.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini juga.

**Issei POV**

Apa aku akan mati dua kali lagi? Apalagi dia adalah Gubernur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh Grigori itu sendiri. Sungguh memalukan diriku ini, mati dibunuh dua kali oleh Malaikat Jatuh. Apa karena aku lemah jadi harus mati dua kali seperti ini?

**"Apa kau ingin kekuatan?"**

Aku sedikit tersendak ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Mungkin karena ingin mati jadi aku berhalusinasi seperti ini.

**"Apa sebegitu kecewanya dirimu hingga pasrah dibunuh oleh Malaikat Jatuh dua kali?"**

Oke, suara ini terdengar lagi, tapi sepertinya aku tidak berhalusinasi. Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan dan yang benar saja. Sekarang aku melayang diruangan bernuansa hitam semuanya. Namun sebenarnya disini hitam semua.

**BRUSHH**

"A-apa itu" Tanyaku ketika melihat kobaran api yang muncul entah dari mana asalnya.

Namun perlahan kobaran api tersebut menghilang dan digantikan oleh sosok seperti naga. Oh ayolah, memang aku seorang yang cabul dan mesum. Tapi jangan sampai aku berhalusinasi bertemu dengan sosok naga didepanku ini. Apalagi ditempat yang aku tidak tahu ini.

**SRING**

Oh sial, sepasang mata yang berasal dari sosok naga itu terbuka. Apa jangan-jangan dia naga sungguhan? Dan juga ingin menyantapku karena aku terlalu mesum dan cabul? Oh Kami-sama-Aw. Ah aku lupa kalau sekarang adalah seorang iblis. Demi Satan-sama,lindungilah hambamu ini dari sesosok naga yang entah dari mana datangnya ini.

**'Sebegitu buruknya aku dimatanya? Sampai beranggapan bahwa aku akan memakanya karena sifat cabul dan mesumnya.'**

Semoga Satan-sama mengabulkan doa hamba yang cabul dan juga me-

**"Berhentilah berdoa pada Iblis, Gaki."**

Eh?! Na-naga nya bisa bicara.

**"Dan aku tidak akan memakan orang cabul dan mesum seperti dirimu."**

Ah, aku sedikit bersyukur karena tidak akan dimakan oleh naga itu. Tapi tunggu, dia tidak akan memakanku. Berbicara padaku seperti seorang teman. Dan juga, dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Gaki'.

**"Jadi kau ingin aku memakanmu, Gaki?"**

"Ti-tidak ko-kok."

Entah hanya perasaanku atau apa, dia bisa membaca apa yang aku pikirkan.

**"Aku memang bisa membaca apa yang kau pikirkan, Gaki."**

Aku sempat kaget ketika naga ini bisa membaca pikiranku. Jangan-jangan...

**"Berhentilah berpikir tentang hal cabul dan mesum, Gaki.**"

Ah, dia bisa membaca apa yang akan kupikirkan. Jadi memang benar dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

**"Hah~. Entah kenapa aku mendapatkan Patner seorang yang cabul dan mesum seperti dirimu, Gaki"**

"Hey! Bisakah kau tidak membaca apa yang aku pikirkan!"

**"Aku tidak akan membaca pikiran jijikmu itu jika kau berhenti berpikir tentang Oppai, tubuh wanita, apalagi membangun Kerajaan Harem."**

"Jangan kau hina impianku itu naga jelek! Itu adalah mimpi yang aku idam-idamkan selama ini. Menjadi Iblis Kelas Atas dan membangun Kerajaan Harem adalah impianku!"

Oh Yeah. Aku terlihat keren sekarang, hehe.

"..."

"Ehm...ano. Jadi kau naga sungguhan?" Oke pertanyaan bodoh yang kutanyakan pada sosok yang ada didepanku ini. Jelas-jelas dia naga, masa aku tanyakan lagi ya? Baka, Baka, Baka.

**"Dari pertama memperhatikanmu, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau itu Baka, Gaki."**

"Aku bukan Baka! Hanya kurang pintar saja! Kau harus tahu itu naga jelek!" Aku tidak terima jika dikatakan Baka didepan naga yang tidak tahu dari mana asal usulnya ini. Walau sering banyak yang mengatakanku Baka.

**"Kau sendiri mengakui bahwa dirimu Baka."**

Kuso. Aku lupa bahwa dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

**"Apa bisa kita serius kali ini, Gaki."** Naga didepanku ini berkata dengan nada serius. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku.

**"Hah~. Daripada berdebat denganmu lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan Aku Sang Kaisar Naga Merah, Welsh Dragon Emperor, Ddraig."**

1...

2...

3...

"Nani?! Kau naga sungguhan?Tidak bisa dipercaya. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan seekor naga." Ku akui baru kali ini bertemu dengan seekor naga. Apa lagi dia ada didepanku.

**"Dan aku juga jiwa yang bersemayang didalam Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear mu itu."**

"!"

Aku hanya bisa tersendak kaget ketika naga yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Ddraig itu. Dan jug-percuma jika aku berbicara dalam pikiranku. Itu sama saja dia mendengarnya, lebih baik berbicara langsung dengannya.

"Apa benar kau jiwa yang bersemayang didalam Sacred Gear ku?"

.

.

**Didunia Nyata**

Saat ini Azazel sedang membaringkan pemuda berambut coklat A.K.A Hyoudou Issei dibangku taman tengah kota. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Issei, akan semudah itu pingsan hanya karena tombak cahaya yang diberi tekanan kekuatan sedikit.

Namun, Azazel juga mengingat bahwa Issei juga seorang yang lemah. Walau dia adalah Iblis, tetapi daya tahan tubuhnya sangat lemah. Dan alasan itu semua Azazel akhirnya mengerti. Naruto menyuruhnya untuk melatih Issei supaya menjadi kuat. Mengembangkan potensi Issei sebagai Sekiryuutei masa sekarang.

Entah kenapa Azazel mulai bosan sendiri menjaga Issei yang tidak kunjung bangun dari pingsannya. Berdiri dari bangku tersebut dan mulai membopong Issei. Namun, itu semua baru akan dia lakukan sebelum aura merah keluar dari tubuh Issei.

**BLAR**

Aura yang keluar dari tubuh Issei membuat sebuah tekanan disekitar bangku taman tersebut. Hingga bangku taman itu menjadi hancur karena tekanan Issei serta asap mengelilingi dirinya. Dan untuk Azazel, dia hanya menaikkan alis matanya tanda bingung.

Beberapa saat lalu Issei pingsan hanya karena tombak cahaya yang hampir mengenai dirinya. Sekarang, Issei tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan tekanan aura berwarna merah disekujur tubuh. Dan itu semua Issei lakukan tanpa sadar.

**SRING**

Kedua mata Issei mulai terbuka. Dia mulai sedikit aneh dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

**"Apa kau merasa aneh dengan tubuhmu, Aibo?"** Tanya suara mekanik yang berasal dari kristal hijau di Gauntlet merah tangan kiri Issei. Dia adalah Ddraig, salah satu dari dua Naga Surgawi.

'Ya. Aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan mengalir dalam tubuhku.' Jawab Issei sambil melirik Gauntlet merah miliknya yang sedang berkomunikasi melalui telepati dengan Ddraig.

**"Itu karena kau sekarang adalah Patner ku, Aibo. Dan juga aku tidak akan segan-segan memberikan kekuatan kepadamu."** Ujar Ddraig pada Issei.

Sementara Azazel mulai mengerti akan kondisi saat ini. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Issei bisa membuat tekanan kekuatan setelah pingsan. Asap dari tekanan Issei mulai hilang karena hembusan angin malam. Dan terlihat tubuh Issei yang sebelumnya terdapat luka akibat ledakan tombak cahaya Azazel, kini hilang.

Azazel yang mengamati tubuh Issei yang sebelumnya terdapat luka, kini menghilang. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa, aura merah yang berasal dari tubuh Issei telah menyembuhkan luka-luka tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Azazel mengampiri Issei.

"Yare-yare...Akhirnya kau sadar juga Sekiryuutei." Ucap Azazel sambil berjalan mendekati Issei.

Issei yang mendengar suara tersebut mulai menengok kearah depan. Dan dia mulai memasang posisi siaga ketika melihat Azazel mulai mendekati dirinya. Azazel yang melihat Issei memasang posisi siaga hanya bisa mengehela nafas.

"Hah~Maaf untuk yang tadi itu Sekiryuutei." Maaf Azazel sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya.

"Hah?" Issei bingung dengan sosok Azazel ini.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya diserang oleh Azazel dengan tombak cahaya. Tombak yang dibenci para Iblis karena aura sucinya. Dan sekarang, Azazel meminta maaf pada Issei atas apa yang dia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Bukankah kau teman Naruto?" Tanya Azazel.

"Ja-jadi benar, bahwa kau orang yang akan melatih Sacred Gearku?" Bukannya menjawab tapi bertanya balik.

.

.

**Dengan Naruto**

Saat ini pemuda berambut pirang jabrik beserta dua gadis kekasihnya sedang tertidur lelap dengan futon ukuran sedang. Pemuda tersebut adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Dua gadis itu ialah Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima.

Mereka terlihat kelelahan setelah melakukan hubungan intim dengan sang kekasih. Tidak berapa lama, kedua mata blue saphire mulai terbuk. Naruto sadar telah melakukan hubungan yang seharus tidak dia lakukan sebelum menikah.

Namun, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Naruto terlalu terbawa napsu hingga melakukan hubungan intim dengan mereka. Dia tidak berpikir akibat apa yang dilakukannya nanti. Tangan kiri dan kanan Naruto gerakkan awal sulit akibat kedua lengan miliknya tertindih oleh dua gadis tersebut.

Dan akhirnya, kedua tangan Naruto bersatu dan mengucapkan mantra sihir dalam batinnya.

**[Illusion Shadow]**

Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut. Muncul sebuah bayangan hitam disamping futon tersebut. Bayangan itu adalah bagian dari Naruto, atau dalam arti lain ialah duplikat dirinya.

'Cepat kau gantikan aku.' Naruto berkomunikasi dengan bayangan miliknya melalui telepati.

Bayangan itu pun hanya mengangguk dan menyatukan kedua tangan dan menutup kedua bola matanya. Dalam sekejab mata, kedua mata bayangan tadi terbuka kembali. Namun bayangan tersebut bukan **[Illusion Shadow]** lagi, melainkan Naruto sendiri.

Ya. Naruto menukarkan posisi dirinya terhadap bayangan tersebut.

"Aku akan menemui 'dia' dulu. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadapku nantinya." Ujar Naruto dan menghilang dalam kilatan merah kehitaman.

.

.

Kini Naruto muncul ddepan rumah yang cukup sederhana. Rumah tersebut cukup jauh jaraknya dari kota Kuoh. Tanpa berdiam diri terlalu lama, Naruto akhirnya berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Tadaima." Ucap Naruto setelah memasuki rumah tersebut.

Namun, tidak ada jawaban atas ucapan Naruto.

'Biasanya dia selalu membalas salamku.' Batin Naruto karena tidak ada yang menyambut ucapannya.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Terdengar bunyi suara langkah kaki mendekati Naruto. Sebuah senyuman mengembang dibibir Naruto. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto pun mendekat kearah bunyi tersebut dan...

**Pletak**

**Bruk**

Bukannya mendapat sebuah sambutan salam, melainkan sambutan hangat dari spatula. Bahkan, spatula tersebut masih hangat karena baru dipakai untuk memasak. Itu membuat pipi kanan Naruto merah karena terdapat cap spatula disitu. Dan untuk orang yang telah melakukan hal tersebut tersenyum 'manis'. Dalam artian senyum yang mengerikan bagi Naruto.

'Sudah kuduga, pasti berakhir dengan ocehan, pipi merah dan juga hadiah kasih 'sayang' darinya.' Naruto hanya bisa berbicara dalam hati tentang mengerikannya sosok yang telah memberi ia sebuah 'hadiah'.

Naruto masih tersungkur dilantai rumah tersebut. Berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor dan juga mengusap pipi sebelah kanan.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak? Nikmat?" Tanya sosok tersebut setelah Naruto berdiri dan tidak luput senyum 'manis' dari bibirnya.

"A-ah...e-et-to...sa-sakit...-Tsu-"

"Aku tanya. Apakah Enak? Nikmat?!" Perkataan Naruto dipotong oleh sosok tersebut dengan cepat dan juga nada sedikit tinggi. Naruto yang melihat sosok tersebut memotong perkataannya hanya bisa bingung.

"Enak? Nikmat? Yang namanya ditampar dengan spatula seperti ini jelas sakit. Bukannya enak ataupun nikmat." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk pipi kanannya yang merah bercap spatula.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan?!" Tanya sosok itu lagi. Membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Jadi apa yang dimaksud perkataan sosok tersebut.

"Lalu? Maksudmu apa sebenarnya?" Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan pertanyaan sosok tersebut.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya sambil menahan emosi. Sampai-sampai ganggang spatula yang ia pegang semakin dieratkan.

"Apakah bercinta dengan dua gadis Academy Kuoh tidak nikmat, A-N-A-T-A?" Lanjutnya dengan penekanan kata 'ANATA'.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana ka-kau bisa ta-tahu Tsu-tsuma?" Kini Naruto tersendak kaget ketahuan bercinta dengan Rias dan Akeno. Hingga cara bicaranya menjadi terbata-bata.

'Gawat ini. Kalau dia marah, pasti berakhir dengan babak belur aku.' Batin Naruto sebari mengingat kalau sosok tersebut sangatlah menyeramkan jika marah.

Pernah Naruto tidak menjenguk atau menemuinya selama 1 bulan lebih. Hingga akhirnya, dirinya menjadi babak belur karena 'hadiah' dari sosok tersebut. Dan sekarang, kejadiaan tersebut akan menimpa Naruto kembali.

"Baik-baik aku mengaku." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, arti dia menyerah.

"Aku memang bercinta dengan mereka. Karena mereka adalah kekasihku." Lanjut Naruto membuat sosok itu kaget namun ia tutupi dengan sebuah senyuman 'manis'.

"Bagus kalau kau mengaku, Anata. Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu." Ujar sosok tersebut dan berbalik mengambil sesuatu dari dapur.

'Aku harap bukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.' Harap Naruto sambil mengelus pipi kanan miliknya.

Tidak berlangsung lama, sosok itu pun datang dengan membawa alat penggorengan dan spatula juga. Berjalan pelan menuju Naruto yang masih memegangi pipi kananya yang merah. Naruto pun tidak sadar bahwa sosok tersebut berjalan menuju kearahnya. Langkah sosok itu pun dipercepat, hingga merasa dekat dengan Naruto dan...

**Pletak**

**Duak**

**Plak**

**Bruk**

"Aduh...Am-ampun...Aww...Tsu-tsuma!" Pekik Naruto ketika menerima 'hadiah' dari sosok tersebut.

"Beraninya kau...bercinta dengan...wanita lain..." Ujar sosok itu sambil memukul Naruto dengan spatula dan alat penggorengan.

"Padahal aku...sebagai istrimu saja...belum pernah...melakukan itu...denganmu!" Lanjutnya tanpa henti memukul Naruto. Hingga tidak berdaya melawan keganasan sosok yang adalah istri Naruto.

'Kami-sama, tolong aku.' Batin Naruto pasrah dengan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiuh...akhirnya selesai juga untuk chapter 6. Maaf untuk reader semua, karena chapter ini hanya berisi perbincangan dan pertemuan Issei dan Azazel. Untuk istri Naruto, mungkin reader bingung dan penasaran pastinya #Plak,sotoi. <strong>

**Oh iya, str0m ingin minta pendapat reader semua. ****Apakah Naruko harus masuk harem Naruto? [kalian tahu, str0m juga suka incest :D]**

**Dan ini List Harem Naruto, sbg:**

**1. Rias**

**2. Akeno**

**3. Naruko(terserah reader)**

**4. Ophis(masih misteri)**

**5. Serafall(masih misteri)**

**6. Kuroka(mungkin)**

**7. ?**

**Yang ke-7 ada saran?**

**Untuk Alfa Harem Naruto, akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Dan juga sedikit pemberitahuan, bahwa jadwal Update NTUPS sekitar 1 minggu (paling cepat dan juga dalam mood yang enak) sampai 3 minggu (paling lama karena kesibukan dan kurang nya ide)**

**Mohon maaf jika fic str0m kali ini kurang bagus dari sebelumnya(mungkin). Silahkan masukan saran, pendapat, kritik,dan lain-lain dikolom yang telah disediakan.**

**.**

**.**

**See you Next Chapter 7...**


	7. Chapter 7: Training Issei Part 2

Chapter Sebelumnya

"Tadaima." Ucap Naruto setelah memasuki rumah tersebut.

Namun, tidak ada jawaban atas ucapan Naruto.

'Biasanya dia selalu membalas salamku.' Batin Naruto karena tidak ada yang menyambut ucapannya.

**PLETAK**

**DUAK**

**DUK**

**BUK**

"Aduh...Am-ampun...Aww...Tsu-tsuma!" Pekik Naruto ketika menerima 'hadiah' dari sosok tersebut.

"Beraninya kau...bercinta dengan...wanita lain..." Ujar sosok itu sambil memukul Naruto dengan spatula dan alat penggorengan.

"Padahal aku...sebagai istrimu saja...belum pernah...melakukan itu...denganmu!" Lanjutnya tanpa henti memukul Naruto. Hingga tidak berdaya melawan keganasan sosok yang adalah istri Naruto.

'Kami-sama, tolong aku.' Batin Naruto pasrah dengan istrinya.

* * *

><p>Tittle : Naruto The Power of Savior<p>

Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik Saya ,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei cerita punya saya xD

Pairing : Naruto x Harem

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure, Romance , Friendship ,Fantasy, Supranatural

Summary :Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan legendaris dari orang tuanya. Dengan tekad dan keyakinan hati yang ia miliki, ingin mencari sebuah kata 'Kedamaian' bagi orang yang dia sayang. Powerfull!Naru not Godlike, Naru!Harem.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Lime, Etc.

[A/N: Mungkin banyak kesamaan dengan fic lainnya. Namun, alur dari imajinasi saya.]

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>o0o<strong>_

_**Saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca Fic ini. Jika tidak suka, silahkan tekan 'Back' atau 'Close Tab'.**_

_**Don't Like and Don't Read**_

_**o0o**_

* * *

><p><strong>Training Issei, Part 2<strong>

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." Deru nafas memburu keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut coklat yang masih menggunakan seragam Academy Kuoh. Pemuda tersebut adalah Hyoudou Issei.

Saat ini Issei sedang menjalani latihan 'Neraka' bersama Gubernur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel.

'Gila. Benar-benar gila.' Itulah apa yang Issei pikirkan tentang metode pelatihan Sacred Gear miliknya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Issei terlihat kelelahan akibat latihan 'Neraka' yang ia jalani. Belum lagi, dia tidak pernah melatih kondisi fisik sebelumnya. Walaupun Issei sekarang adalah Iblis yang memiliki kemampuan melebih Manusia pada umumnya. Itu tidak membuktikan bahwa kondisi fisiknya meningkat.

Azazel yang melihat Issei menjalani latihannya sungguh tidak ia duga. Namun dirinya juga tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak pernah mendapatkan latihan seperti ini atau tidak pernah dia lakukan.

**"[Ada apa Aibo? Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal itu. Tapi kau nekat melakukannya.]"** Ujar suara mekanik yang berasal dari kristal hijau Gauntlet merah ditangan kiri Issei.

'Kukira tidak akan seperti ini jadinya, Ddraig.' Balas Issei sebari berlari sekuat tenaga.

**"[Ku pikir latihan yang akan kau jalani adalah hal yang berbau meningkatkan kondisi fisikmu itu. Ternyata, mengintip gadis-gadis muda berendam di Onsen. Hah~]"** Ddraig hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat patnernya saat ini dikejar sekumpulan gadis yang siap menghajar Issei karena ketahuan mengintip.

'Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tetap senang. Dan juga...hehe.' Issei hanya bisa tertawa mesum setelah mendapat nasihat dari Ddraig.

**"[Jika kau tertangkap oleh gadis-gadis itu. Jangan salahkan aku, Aibo.]"**

'Heh? Tidak masalah Ddraig. Yang terpenting adalah aku sudah menyimpan Oppai-oppai mereka dalam memoriku. Dan jug-Aduh!' Sebelum Issei sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya pada Ddraig. Dirinya tersandung sebuah batu didepan Issei.

'Ga-gawat! Jika seperti ini aku bisa tertangkap.' Issei hanya bisa berkeringat dingin sambil menengok kearah belakang depan pelan.

'Glek'

Menelan Ludah yang bisa Issei lakukan sekarang. Karena, gadis-gadis yang mengerjarnya sudah mengerubungi Issei.

'Dd-Ddraig to-tolong a-aku.' Batin Issei meminta pertolongan pada Ddraig.

"[...]"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sang Kaisar Naga Merah ini. Ddraig sudah tahu jika akhirnya, Issei akan tertangkap dan berakhir dengan babak belur seperti saat di Academy Kuoh bersama dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Mau kemana kau BOCAH MESUM!" Ujar salah satu dari sekumpulan gadis Onsen tersebut.

"A-Ah no-nona yang can-cantik. Ad-ada apa i-ini kok-kok ber-berkumpul meng-mengerubungi ku?" Tanya Issei terbata-bata dan juga keringat keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kumpul-kumpul otakmu mesum! Sudahlah Senpai, kita hajar saja BOCAH MESUM ini. Biar tahu rasa!" Ucap gadis yang berada disamping gadis sebelumnya.

'Kami-Sama-Aw~!' Salah jika Issei memohon pada Kami-Sama. Bahwa dia sekarang adalah Iblis.

.

.

Setelah acara dihajar oleh gadis-gadis yang ternyata adalah klub kendo. Issei merasa aksinya tadi bukan bagian dari pelatihan untuk Sacred Gear miliknya. Berjalan sempoyongan hingga Azazel menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Azazel dengan wajah watados. Membuat Issei mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan.

**BUAK**

"BAGAIMANA GUNDULMU MESUM! KAU TIDAK LIHAT?! AKU DIHAJAR DAN KAU MALAH BILANG BAGAIMANA?!" Teriak Issei setelah memukul pipi kanan Azazel hingga tersungkur ketanah.

"Heh? Memang benar gundulku mesum. Namun..." Azazel berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena debu.

**DUAK**

"JANGAN KAU LAMPIASKAN DENGAN MEMUKUL WAJAH MESUMKU INI, BOCAH MESUM!" Lanjut Azazel tidak kalah kerasnya dengan teriakan Issei dan memukul kepalanya.

.

.

Disuatu ruangan yang hanya terdapat sebuah singgasana dengan diterangi cahaya lilin. Di singgasana tersebut ada seorang gadis loli dengan busana Gothic Lolita hitam, celana putih seputih kulitnya. Dan bagian buah dada miliknya tepatnya bagian punting, tertutup oleh sebuah plester hitam membentuk tanda 'x'. Duduk di singgasana tersebut dengan raut wajah datar namun terkesan manis.

Dia memiliki julukan The Infinite Dragon, Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis. Bos atau ketua dari Khaos Brigade, sebuah organisasi teroris yang didirikan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Memandang datar sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang Naga putih, hingga muncul sosok dengan rambut putih kehitaman dan memiliki mata biru es.

"Dimana 'dia' sekarang, Vali?" Tanya Ophis pada sosok yang muncul didepannya. Dia adalah Vali, Sang Hakuryuukou.

[A/N: Vali mengenakan kemeja hijau V-neck hitam, dengan jaket hitam kerah tinggi diatasnya. Memakai jeans berwarna merah anggur dengan rantai perak melorot turun keatas, ditambah celana hitam menutupi sebagian besar celananya, dengan tiga band mengelilingi betis kaki kanannya. Mengenakan sepatu hitam gesper hitam. Lihat saja diwikipedia HsDxd.]

"Dia ada di kota Kuoh." Jawab Vali sambil berjalan kearah Ophis.

Vali hanya memandang keluar jendela dibelakang singgasana Ophis. Setelah berdiri tepat disamping Ophis, Vali berhenti. Ophis hanya melirik Vali dengan ekor matanya sambil bertanya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan rivalmu itu, Vali?"

"Sekarang dia sedang dalam pelatihan Azazel. Walau begitu, hanya 'dia' lah 'Rival Sejatiku' selain Great Red. Jawab Vali tanpa menoleh kearah Ophis. Vali tidak menganggap Sekiryuutei sebagai rivalnya ,sebagaimana Merah dan Putih yang dulu dikatakan sebagai 'Rival Abadi'.

"Bukankah kau juga ingin mengalahkannya, Ophis?" Lanjut Vali bertanya pada Ophis.

Hanya wajah datar yang ia tunjukan kepada Vali atas pertanyaan tersebut. Ophis bukan tidak ingin menjawab, namun dia masih ada urusan. Dia berdiri dari singgasana miliknya.

**SRIINGG**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang Naga hitam muncul diatas dan bawah Ophis. Hingga lingkaran diatas turun kebawah, Ophis hilang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Vali.

Sementara Vali hanya bisa menghela nafas ,saat melihat Ophis pergi setelah dia bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Jujur saja, tujuan Vali bergabung dengan Ophis adalah untuk melawan 'dia'.

Berjalan meninggalkan singgasana Ophis menuju pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Vali berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Baru sampai didepan pintu dan ingin membukanya, sebuah serangan mengarah padanya.

**TIK**

**DUARR**

Sebuah ledakan tercipta setelah mengenai pintu ruangan singgasana Ophis. Asap ledakan tersebut mulai hilang karena sebuah hembusan angin dari tempat ledakan tadi.

**WUSHH**

Ketika asap mulai hilang, terlihat Vali terlindung oleh dua buah sayap berwarna biru. Itu adalah Sacred Gear miliknya, [Divine Dividing]. Vali mulai mendongak keatas untuk melihat siapa yang menyerangnya.

"Heh? Kau lagi?" Vali berkata bosan ketika melihat siapa yang menyerangnya.

.

.

**Beralih ke Issei**

Nafas memburu, bermandikan keringat. Kali ini Issei benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ia kira metode pelatihan Azazel yang sekarang adalah Sensei baginya, tidak seperti yang Issei bayangkan sebelumnya.

Walau diawal pelatihan, Azazel hanya iseng saja ketika menyuruh Issei untuk mengintip gadis-gadis dipemandian Onsen yang ternyata adalah klub kendo itu sendiri. Klub yang sering menghajar dirinya habis-habisan bersama dua teman sekelas Issei, Motohama dan Matsuda. Disaat ketahuan mengintip mereka sedang ganti baju.

Kembali ke Issei.

"Jadi...hosh...ini...hosh...yang...disebut...host...latihan neraka." Ujar Issei dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Jika kau ingin kuat, Hyoudou Issei. Kau harus mendapat pelatihan seperti ini." Balas Azazel yang masih duduk manis mengamati Issei.

Issei berlatih disebuah tempat yang telah dipasang Kekkai Barrier dengan gaya gravitasi seberat 100 kg. Gravitasi tersebut sudah membuat Issei sulit berdiri ketika memasuki Kekkai itu. Namun ,lama-kelamaan dia terbiasa walau belum bisa berjalan dengan gravitsi seberat itu.

'Ya! Aku harus bisa kuat untuk melindungi teman-temanku.' Batin Issei sambil berjalan berusaha memutari wilayah yang terpasang Kekkai tersebut.

Azazel menyuruh Issei untuk berjalan mengelilingi wilayah tersebut sebanyak 50 kali. Awalnya, Issei terlihat santai dengan itu. Namun ketika menerima gaya gravitasi seberat itu, dia kewalahan.

Sementara Ddraig, salah satu Naga Surgawi, pendiam Sacred Gear, [Boosted Gear], tersenyum senang melihat kegigihan yang Issei lakukan. Dia mulai tertarik dengan pemiliknya sekarang ini karena beberapa hal. Termasuk sisi mesum dan cabul Issei.

"Aku...hosh...harus...hosh...bisa." Dengan susah payah, Issei berhasil memutari wilayah tersebut satu kali. Walau masih kurang 49 putaran lagi, namun itu adalah sebuah kemajuan bagi Issei sendiri.

'Baru satu putaran, dia sudah kelelahan seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin, kau bisa Issei.'

Skiptime

Sudah hampir dua hari Issei mengelilingi wilayah dengan gravitasi seberat 100kg. Dan selama itu, dia tidak masuk sekolah karena menjalani latihan yang diberikan oleh Azazel. Issei berharap, teman dan orang tuanya tidak khawatir karena tidak pulang kerumah maupun bersekolah.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." Deru nafas Issei masih memburu, walau beberapa jam yang lalu ia sudah melewati latihan 'Neraka' tersebut.

"Menjadi kuat memang melelahkah...hosh...hosh...hosh..." Ujar Issei sambil tergeletak ditempat karena tidak mampu berdiri karena kelelahan.

"Namun, biar begitu aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menjadi kuat, untuk melindungi orang yang kusayang serta menjadi Iblis kelas atas membangun kerajaan harem milikku." Itulah yang mendorong Issei agar menjadi kuat.

Diluar Kekkai Barrier tempat Issei berlatih, Azazel tersenyum senang melihat Issei berhasil melakukan latihan yang ia suruh. Walau waktu yang Issei selesaikan menjalani latihan itu diluar perkiraan Azazel. Dia bisa memakluminya karena Issei memang memiliki stamina yang lemah, walau Issei adalah Iblis namun stamina hanya meningkat tidak seberapa.

Berjalan pelan menghampiri Issei yang tengah tergeletak lepas dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Kuucapkan selamat telah berhasil melewati latihan 'Neraka' versiku, Hyoudou Issei." Puji Azazel sambil berjongkok disamping kiri Issei.

"Kuha-"

Belum selesai Issei menjawab pujian dari Azazel. Sudah dipotong oleh Azazel.

"Besok kau akan berlatih cara menggunakan Sacred Gear milikmu." Potong Azazel membuat Issei melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Apa aku juga akan membolos lagi seperti sebelumnya?" Ucap Issei yang masih tergeletak namun deru nafasnya sudah tidak seperti tadi.

"Di tambah lagi, Buchou, Akeno-senpai, Kiba, Asia, Koneko-chan dan kedua orang tuaku. Pastinya mereka mengkhawatirkan keberadaanku saat ini." Selama latihan yang Issei jalani.

Issei teringat oleh mereka semua. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja selama ia pergi. Apakah mereka khawatir akan keadaan dirinya yang menghilang tanpa mengabarkan ia berada. Dan juga, bagaimana kedua orang tuanya. Apakah mereka kebingungan karena Issei tidak kunjung pulang kerumah.

Azazel yang mendengar kekhawatiran Issei hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkata. "Kau tenang saja. Mereka semua sudah tahu, bahwa kau sedang menjalani sebuah latihan guna meningkatkan kekuatan serta kontrol Sacred Gear milikmu."

"Untuk kedua orang tuamu. Naruto sudah mengurusnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang mereka semua sekarang." Ujar Azazel panjang lebar kepada Issei.

Itu membuat Issei bernafas lega mendengarnya. Dirinya tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang keadaan mereka saat ini. 'Syukurlah, mereka sudah tahu.'

"Jadi..." Azazel memberi jeda sebelum berkata pada Issei.

"Siap untuk latihan 'Neraka' selanjutnya, Issei?" Lanjut Azazel sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Issei.

Issei pun menerima uluran tangan Azazel dan berkata. "Tentu saja, Sensei."

Dan mulai saat itu, Issei mulai memanggil Azazel dengan sebutan Sensei. Tidak buruk memiliki murid mesum seperti Issei. Itulah yang dia pikirkan. Untuk 5 hari selanjutnya, Issei akan menjalani latihan 'Neraka' versi Azazel. Dan juga kabar buruk untuk Issei setelah usai menjalani latihan tersebut.

.

.

**Ultimate Power Of Savior**

**Satu Hari setelah Issei berlatih bersama Azazel**

Rias, siswi yang memiliki paras cantik bersurai merah panjang, serta jangan lupa bentuk tubuh dan juga dua aset yang menggoda bagi para lelaki. Kini dirinya bingung karena salah satu Koha- nya, atau lebih tepatnya keluarga. Menghilang setelah insiden dirinya dan Akeno, bercumbu dengan Naruto.

Bahkan, dirinya juga bingung kenapa Naruto juga menghilang. Rias hanya diberitahu oleh salah satu **[Illusion Shadow]** milik Naruto, kalau kekasih yang satu ini ada urusan penting.

**Flashback On  
><strong>

"Enggh..." Suara erangan keluar dari mulut Rias. Membuka kedua matanya dan menengok ke samping mendapati lekaki yang sangat ia cintai, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Perlahan dirinya mulai mendekati wajah Naruto dan...

CUP

Rias mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Dirinya masih lelah akibat kegiatan Intim tadi malam beserta Akeno, sahabatnya. Memikirkan kegiatan 'Itu' membuat Rias merona dan juga bahagia. Walau dia tidak memikirkan akibat apa yang telah ia lakukan setelah ini.

Masa bodoh dengan itu.

Itulah apa yang Rias pikirkan. Asalkan dia bersama dengan Naruto, lelaki yang ia cintai. Itu sudah sekedar dari kata cukup. Rias mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dengan Naruto agar bisa memberi kecupan lagi.

4cm...

2cm...

0,5cm...

"!"

Rias kaget ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. menengok kearah pemilik tangan tersebut, Rias mendapati Akeno tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Rias hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah mengatakan, 'Ada yang salah?' begitulah.

"Kau memang tidak sopan, Rias." Ujar Akeno yang masih menatap tajam Rias.

"Tidak sopan bagaimana, Akeno?" Rias bingung dengan sahabatnya ini.

Tidak sopan bagaimana dia tidak mengerti. Mungkin yang dimaksud Akeno adalah kurang sopan mencium seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas. Apalagi orang itu adalah lelaki yang juga dicintai Akeno.

Tanpa Rias sadari, tangan kanan Akeno mendorong dirinya menjauh dari wajah Naruto. Rias awalnya bingung, kenapa Akeno menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Namun tiga detik selanjutnya, Rias baru menyadari bahwa Akeno menjauhkan dirinya agar bisa mencium bibir Naruto.

"Kau sama saja tidak sopan Akeno. Berbicara seperti itu, namun kenyataannya kau malah melanggarnya." Ucap Rias setelah Akeno menghentikan aksi kecupnya pada bibir Naruto.

"Ara-ara...fufufu. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto-kun, Rias." Ucap Akeno dengan kata-kata khas miliknya.

"Hah~" Rias hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah sabahatnya yang satu ini.

"..."

"..."

Keheningan terjadi setelah Rias menghela nafas. Mereka berdua diam sebari menatap Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas.

'Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah menyerang Naruto.' Batin mereka berdua bersamaan tanpa diketahui oleh dua belah pihak.

"Ehm...Akeno."

"Ya?"

Akeno menjawab tanpa menoleh kepada Rias. Begitu juga Rias.

"Dia terlihat tampan saat tidur ya?" Gumam Rias yang masih menatap Naruto.

"Kau benar. Dia begitu terlihat sangat tampan saat tidur. Sampai aku tidak tahan dengan tubuhnya itu, fufufu." Rias melirik sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai ketagihan dengan hal 'Itu' Akeno?" Tanya Rias membuat Akeno menoleh kearahnya.

"Ara-ara...fufufu. Sejak tadi malam." Jawab Akeno.

"Kau tidak sadar? Jika Naruto-kun sangat bergairah dengan tubuhku ini." Lanjut Akeno sambil memamerkan tubuh telanjang miliknya pada Rias.

"Heh?! Bergairah karena tubuhmu Akeno?! Jangan harap! Naruto-kun sudah pasti bergairah karena tubuhku ini!" Balas Rias tak mau kalah.

"Bahkan Naruto-kun terus menyebutkan namaku saat dia memasukan 'Adik' nya kedalam 'Lubang' ku." Kali ini Akeno mulai membalas perkataan Rias.

"Itu saja?" Tanya Rias dengan sinis.

"Naruto-kun melakukan 'Itu' denganku lebih lama darimu Akeno." Lanjut Rias dan membuat Akeno tersendak kaget.

"Ja-Jadi...Ka-Kau melakukan 'Itu'...Ke-Ketika aku sedang tidur?!" Rias hanya membalas perkataan Akeno dengan senyum menggoda.

'Sialan.' Umpat Akeno. Dirinya tidak mau kalah dengan Rias untuk masalah tersebut.

"Ji-Jika begitu. Ak-Aku akan melakukan 'Itu' lebih lama darimu, Rias!" Akeno kini mulai menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Setelah menarik selimut tersebut. Akeno dengan segera memposisikan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto agar bersatu kembali. Namun, ketika Akeno hendak merangkak kedepan tubuh Naruto. Sebuah tangan menghentikan aksinya. Bukan tangan Rias, melainkan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Ucap mereka kaget ketika Naruto sudah sadar.

Naruto mengubah tidurnya dengan duduk di Futon besar miliknya. Rias dan Akeno pun heran dengan tingkah Naruto. Dengan perlahan, Naruto membuka kedua bola matanya. Namun kali ini bukan bola mata biru saphire yang terlihat, melainkan hitam. seluruh mata Naruto berwarna hitam. Dan itu cukup membuat Rias dan Akeno kaget.

"Na-Naruto-kun...Ap-Apa yang terjadi...De-Dengan kedua matamu?" Tanya Akeno ketika melihat dua mata Naruto berwarna hitam seluruhnya.

"Goshujin-sama sedang ada urusan, Rias...Akeno." Jawab **[Illusion Shadow]** milik Naruto.

Kini Rias dan Akeno tahu bahwa yang ada di hadapan mereka bukan Naruto-nya. Melainkan salah satu kemampuan Naruto.

**Flashback Off**

Rias hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan Naruto dan Issei. Bukan hanya Rias yang mengkhawatirkan Naruto dan Issei. Ah bukan, melainkan Naruto. Dia adalah Akeno. Sementara Kiba, Asia, Koneko hanya bisa menenangkan mereka dengan satu kalimat yang sama.

Mereka pasti baik-baik saja.

Begitulah yang mereka bertiga katakan kepada Rias dan Akeno.

.

.

Hyoudou Issei, pemuda pemilik dari salah satu Sacred Gear Naga Surgawi, Ddraig yaitu **[Boosted Gear]**. Sacred Gear yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatan baik diri sendiri maupun teman atau musuh. Issei saat ini sedang bermeditasi dibawah pohon besar di tengah hutan, tempat ia berlatih di bawah bimbingan Azazel, Gubernur Malaikan Jatuh.

Bermeditas untuk berbicara dengan Ddraig dialam bawah sadarnya. Mereka hanya membahas tentang kemampuan dari Sacred Gear, **[Boosted Gear]** selain meningkatkan kekuatan. Namun disaat Ddraig sedang menjelaskan tentang kemampuan lain dari Host-nya ini. Issei malah melamun memikirkan Oppai-Oppai gadis yang sedang berendam di Onsen setelah selesai berlatih dengan Azazel. Itu juga karena Issei di ajak oleh Azazel sendiri. Sampai Ddraig berpikiran bahwa,

Guru murid sama-sama mesum.

Begitulah apa yang Ddraig pikirkan. Namun entah kenapa Issei selalu giat berlatih bersama Azazel. Mungkin karena sehabis latihan mereka selalu memandang salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang menggoda.

"Issei." Ketika mendengar suara memanggil Issei. Ia segera kembali kealam nyata untuk bertemu dengan sang pemanggil.

"Oh, ternyata kau Ero-Sensei." Ucap Issei memanggil Azazel dengan menekan kata 'Ero'.

**TWICH**

Muncul perempatan pada dahi Azazel. Kenapa orang yang sangat berjasa seperti dirinya bisa di panggil Ero? Apalagi itu adalah muridnya sendiri.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Ero! Bocah Mesum!" Dan kini Azazel membalas perkataan muridnya dengan menyebut Issei bocah mesum.

Setiap Azazel melatih Issei, sering terjadi pertengkaran dengan kata yang sering muncul. 'Ero' dan 'Mesum'. Pertengkaran mereka selalu berlangsung selama setengah jam. Dan setelah itu, Azazel mulai menjelaskan tentang cara menggunakan kekuatan Issei berserta Sacred Gearnya.

Tapi...Azazel sangat senang dengan perkembangan Issei. Bisa mencapai mode terlarang dari Sacred Gear, **[Balancer Breaker] **adalah suatu peningkatan yang drastis. Mode yang dapat meningkatkan pertahanan, kecepatan dan bahkan kekuatan pengguna hingga maksimal. Namun, Issei hanya bisa bertahan dalam mode itu selama 30 menit. Mungkin jika Issei melatih fisiknya, maka ia akan bertahan lebih lama dalam mode tersebut.

Sebenarnya ada salah satu mode yang lebih hebat dari **[Balancer Breaker]**, yaitu **[Juggernaut Drive]**. Tetapi, Azazel tidak akan menjelaskan tentang mode tersebut. Karena mode itu memiliki efek samping pada tubuh si pengguna.

"Ehm...Sensei." Ujar Issei setelah selesai bertengkar dengan Azazel.

"Hmm?"

"Aku 'kan sudah berlatih selama seminggu denganmu. Apakah aku boleh kembali?" Tanya Issei pada Azazel.

Azazel tahu pasti Issei membahas tentang hal itu, setelah seminggu berguru dengannya.

"Aku merindukan teman-temanku." Ujar Issei pelan.

Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika Issei sangat rindu kepada teman-temannya.

"Tentu." Jawab Azazel dengan tenang.

"Be-Benarkah?" Tanya Issei memastikan.

"Kau sudah berkembang dari apa yang aku perkirakan, Issei." Puji Azazel pada Issei.

"Walau belum bisa bertahan lebih lama dalam mode **[Balancer Breaker] **kau sudah bisa menguasai beberapa teknik dasar tentang kemampuan Sacred Gearmu itu." Lanjut Azazel.

"Arigatou." Issei membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Azazel. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Azazel yang sudah melatihnya hingga berkembang saat ini.

"Hei...Hei...Hei. Lebih baik kau cepat kembali. Ku yakin mereka pasti sangat rindu kepadamu." Sebenarnya Azazel sedikit merasa risih ketika Issei membungkukkan badan pada dia.

"Sekali lagi, Arigatou Sensei." Terima kasih Issei kembali.

"Ya...ya...ya. Jangan lupa untuk meningkatkan kondisi fisikmu itu. Dan juga..." Azazel memberikan surat pada Issei.

"Apa ini ?" Tanya Issei penasaran dengan surat yang Azazel berikan.

"Berikan itu pada Naruto. Dan jangan coba membukanya. Atau..." Azazel menjawab sambil memunculkan tombak cahaya miliknya.

Issei yang mengerti perkataan Azazel, mengangguk dengan cepat dan berulang kali. Tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pergilah." Usir Azazel.

"Kau seperti mengusirku saja, Ero-Sensei." Issei merasa bahwa ia di usir oleh Azazel secara tak langsung.

"Kau panggil aku apa? Bocah Mesum!" Dan pertengkaran mereka berdua dimulai.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya bisa update juga fic ini. Maaf beribu maaf yang bisa saya ucapkan. Baru bisa Update Fic ini sekarang.<strong>

**Bagi para Reader yang ingin mengetahui kenapa Update Fic ini lama(Terlampaui lama), bisa melihat Profil Akun ini  
><strong>

**Berikan kritik dan saran pada reader untuk chapter kali ini. Saya akan terima Flamer yang berkaitan dengan Fic ini, bukan Fic yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan 'Naruto The Ultimate Power Of Savior'.**

**Sampai jumpa untuk Chapter selanjutnya. Bye...bye...**


	8. Chapter 8: His Wife's Wishes

_**Assalamu'alaikum .**_

_**Tiiya tidak akan berkata banyak di awal chapter kali ini.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

* * *

><p>Tittle : Naruto The Power of Savior<p>

Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik Saya ,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei cerita punya saya xD

Pairing : Naruto x Harem

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure, Romance , Friendship ,Fantasy, Supranatural

Summary :Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan legendaris dari orang tuanya. Dengan tekad dan keyakinan hati yang ia miliki, ingin mencari sebuah kata 'Kedamaian' bagi orang yang dia sayang. Powerfull!Naru not Godlike, Naru!Harem.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Lime, Etc.

[A/N: Mungkin banyak kesamaan dengan fic lainnya. Namun, alur dari imajinasi saya.]

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>o0o<span>**_

_**Saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca Fic ini. Jika tidak suka, silahkan tekan 'Back' atau 'Close Tab'.**_

_**Don't Like and Don't Read**_

_**o0o**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: His Wife's Wishes <strong>_

Setelah 1 minggu Issei berlatih di bawah bimbingan Azazel, kini ia kembali kepada teman-temanya,serta Keluarganya. Namun, ketika Issei kembali, ia tidak melihat kehadiran Naruto di sana. Karena ia ingin menyerahkan surat pemberian Azazel kepadanya. Di saat ia bertanya kepada Rias dan Akeno, mereka bilang juga tidak tahu kemana Naruto pergi. Bahkan Naruko, adik dari Naruto juga tidak tahu kemana sang kakak pergi. Mereka semua khawatir tentang di mana keberadaan Naruto, terutama Rias dan Akeno.

Saat ini Issei sedang berada di gedung Penelitian Ilmu Gaib (PIG). Gedung yang berbeda 180º dari isinya atau ruangannya. Beberapa orang berkumpul di ruangan PIG, tempat kelompok Iblis bangsawan Klan Gremory. Di tambah Naruko serta Raynare, walaupun bukan bagian dari kelompok tersebut. Rias dan lainnya juga tidak mempermasalakan kehadiran mereka dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka semua berkumpul di sini sehabis pembelajaran Academy selesai dan ingin segera tahu apa yang Issei lakukan selama seminggu pergi tanpa berpamitan kepada siapapun.

Awalnya Rias dan lainnya sempat terkejut. Issei yang notabet-nya adalah Iblis, berlatih di bawah bimbingan Malaikat Jatuh bernama Azazel. Bahkan dia adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Issei juga menceritakan bagaimana Azazel mebawanya ke tempat yang namanya 'Surga', bagi dirinya. Membuat mereka sweetdrop, namun Rias senang karena anggota keluarganya kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kapan-kapan, aku akan ke tempat 'Surga' itu lagi bersama Azazel." Ujar Issei setelah menceritakan kepergiaanya, di tambah wajah mesum menghiasi wajahnya.

**DUAK**

**BRAK**

"Issei-san!" Ucap Asia ketika Koneko memberi Issei pukulan di saat melihat wajah mesum yang paling ia benci. Untuk yang lainnya memaklumi jika Koneko selalu begitu ketika melihat wajah mesum Issei dan pengalaman pertama bagi Naruko dan Raynare. Mereka akan berhati-hati dengan orang yang seperti Issei.

"Mesum di larang disini." Ujar Koneko setelah memukul Issei.

"Arar-ara." Seperti biasa, Akeno hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata khasnya.

Sementara yang lainnya, cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Asia berlari mendekati Issei yang tergeletak di suduk ruangan PIG setelah menerima pukulan dari Koneko.

"Baiklah semuanya! Kita akan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa! Yaitu membasmi Iblis Liar!" Ujar Rias pada seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Apakah Naru-chan dan Ray-chan mau ikut?" Tanya RIas pada mereka berdua. Karena Naruko dan Raynare bukan bagian dari keluarga Rias.

Sementara yang di tanya bingung. Lebih tepatnya, Naruko lah yang bingung. Karena ia belum tahu tentang Iblis Liar.

"Hah~" Rias hanya mengela nafas mendapati wajah bingung Naruko.

"Iblis Liar adalah mereka yang berbuat seenaknya saja dan pergi meninggalkan majikan mereka." Ujar Rias menjelaskan kepada Naruko dan ia hanya menggangguk tanda mengerti.

"Maka dari itu, kami sebagai keluarga bangsawan Iblis Klan Gremory harus membasmi mereka karena sudah membuat hal yang merugikan Manusia." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi? Maukah kalian ikut?" Ajak Rias kembali.

"Bagaimana Onee-chan?" Naruko bertanya pada Raynare.

"Kita ikut saja mereka. Lagipula, kita juga tidak ada kegiatan setelah ini." Jawab Raynare.

"Baiklah. Kami ikut." Ucap Naruko.

"Namun ada satu permasalahan disini." Kali ini Akeno ikut berbicara.

"Apa itu Akeno?" Tanya Rias.

"Bagaimana kita membawa mereka ke tempat Iblis Liar berada? Lingkaran Sihir kita hanya bisa di gunakan bagi siapapun yang merupakan bagian dari keluarga ini." Ujar Akeno membuat Rias sempat kaget.

"Aku lupa akan hal itu." Rias baru menyadari akan hal yang di jelaskan oleh Akeno.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu Akeno-Nee." Ucap Naruko tenang.

"Maksudmu, Naru-chan?" Akeno di buat bingung dengan ucapan Naruko yang begitu tenang.

"Kami akan kesana walaupun tidak ikut dengan kalian menggunakan Lingkaran Sihir keluarga ini." Jawab Naruko kepada Akeno.

"Jadi. Kalian akan berjalan kaki untuk ke tempat Iblis Liar itu, begitu? Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan tempat di mana kami berada?" Kali ini Rias berbicara.

"Tentu saja dengan penciumanku, Rias-Nee." Ujar Naruko sambil menunjuk hidung mungil miliknya.

"Baiklah kalau itu tidak masalah untuk kalian. Kami akan berangkat terlebih dahulu." Ucap Rias.

"Issei, Koneko-chan, Kiba! Bersiaplah!" Panggil Rias pada mereka bertiga untuk berkumpul.

"Ha'i."

"Akeno!"

"Ha'I Buchou."

**SRING**

Tercipta Lingkaran Sihir berwarna merah dengan lambang Klan Gremory. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berlima menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Lingkaran Sihir keluarga Gremory.

"Kita juga pergi Naru-chan. Ray-chan."

"Ha'I."

.

.

**Di tempat lain**

"Naru." Panggil seorang gadis pada pemuda berambut pirang jabrik A.K.A Naruto. Pemuda yang di panggil saat ini sedang tidur pulas dengan memeluk erat dirinya.

"Enggh."

Layaknya sebuah bantal, Naruto semakin erat memeluk gadis itu. Tentang gadis yang sedang dalam pelukan Naruto ialah Sara. Sara memiliki rambut merah panjang, mata ungu, dan kulit putih. Di tambah kalung emas dengan permata merah di lehernya.

Pertemuan mereka sebelumnya merupakan pertemuan yang tidak terduga. Sara bertemu dengan Naruto di saat ia sedang berlari dari kejaran para preman yang ingin memperkosa dirinya sambil berteriak meminta tolong. Dan Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri mereka serta menghajar preman-preman yang ingin memperkosa Sara. Di situlah, Sara berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah sang penyelamat dirinya. Mulai kejadian saat itu, Sara terus bersama dengan Naruto kemanapun ia pergi. Sampai mereka menikah.

Walau sudah menikah, Naruto tidak pernah berbuah hal senonoh kepada Sara. Awalnya Sara marah akan hal itu, tetapi Naruto mungkin tidak akan memaksa dirinya melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa ada kemauan dari kedua buah pihak. Sara sempat berpikir, apakah ia tidak begitu menarik di mata Naruto. Namun, ia buang pemikiran buruk itu.

Sara juga mempunyai kemampuan yang tidak di miliki orang lain. Sebuah kemampuan yang dapat memanipulasi bunga, berbagai jenis bunga dapat ia buat sesuai keinginannya. Namun, Sara tidak pernah menggunakan kemampuan tersebut karena di larang oleh Naruto.

_'Tidak apalah. Yang penting sekarang adalah Naruto selalu bersamaku.'_ Batin Sara dan membalas pelukan Naruto yang sedang tidur.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Pukul 06.00 AM

"Anata, bangun. Ini sudah pagi." Ujar seorang gadis berusaha membangunkan pemuda yang sedang memeluk dirinya dalam futon berukuran besar.

"Emm...Lima menit lagi, Sara. Emm..." Balas pemuda itu, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Naruto saat ini memakai piyama berwarna biru muda berhiasan banyak gambar bintang kuning di seluruh bagian. Sementara Sara, memakai piyama berwarna merah, senada dengan warna rambutnya, di hiasi gambar hati putih.

"Tapi kau sudah janji akan mengajakku pergi ke taman hiburan, Naru." Ucap Sara menagih janji kepada Naruto.

Bukan menjawab melainkan memeluk erat Sara dalam pelukannya. Sara memang senang jika terus bersama Naruto, tapi...jika bersama di dalam rumah apalagi berada di atas ranjang, membuatnya jenuh. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi bagi Sara. Satu-satunya cara membangunkan Naruto adalah menjepit kedua lubang hidung mancung itu. Dengan perlahan, dia gerakkan tangan kirinya ke arah wajah Naruto dan mulai menjepit hidung tersebut.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sepuluh detik Sara menjepit hidung Naruto, pemuda itu tak kunjung bangun. Hingga tiga detik kemudian, Naruto mulai bereaksi seperti sesak nafas.

"Emmm...Emmm...Emmmm...HUAAAAH!"

"Kau ingin membunuh suamimu, Sara!?" Ujar Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan melepas pelukan kepada Sara.

"Hmft!" Sara memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Hanya kata seperti itu yang Naruto dapat setelah menjepit kedua lubang hidungnya hingga sesak nafas.

"Eh?! Kenapa kau yang ngambek?! Harusnya ak-"

"Kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa?! Potong Sara dengan cepat sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Are? Lupa apa maksudmu it-"

"Kau janji akan mengajakku ke taman hiburan, bukan?" Lagi-lagi Sara memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Iya. Tapi tida-"

"Pokoknya janji adalah JANJI!" Kali ini Sara memalingkan wajahnya, karena kesal sambil menekan kata 'janji'.

_'Kenapa dia suka sekali memotong perkataan orang sih.'_ Batin Naruto.

Salah satu sifat Sara ialah selalu memotong perkataan orang lain. Namun, tidak mau perkataannya di potong. Jika hal itu terjadi, maka dia akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya serta mengeluarkan kemampuannnya secara brutal. Dan Naruto yang melihat tingkah istrinya ini hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. Ia kemudian melirik jam yang berada di dinding kamar rumah Sara dan menunjukan Pukul enam lebih dua belas menit.

"Hei." Panggil Naruto pada Sara yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa?!" Tanya Sara dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Kau kelihatan jelek jika seda-"

"Jadi kau menganggap aku ini jelek begitu?! Hah?!" Seperti biasa, sifat Sara kambuh kembali.

"Kau sudah Janji dan harus menepatinya." Ujar Sara sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau mene-"

"Baiklah! Sekarang bergegas mandi dan berangkat!" Kali ini Naruto memotong perkataan Sara karena jengkel tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya sedari tadi.

Turun dari futon dan sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya setelah beberapa jam tidur bersama Sara. Baru ingin melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu keganjilan. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sesuatu yang tidak ia duga.

Tes

"Hiks...Hiks..." Seperti dugaan Naruto. Keganjilan itu ialah melihat Sara diam tak bergerak dari atas futon dan meneteskan air mata.

_'Aku lupa kalau dia akan menangis jika perkataannya di potong.'_ Naruto hanya bisa menepuk keningnya melihat Sara meneteskan air mata.

"Sa-Sara ak-aku minta ma-maaf ka-kare-"

"Pergi!" Teriak Sara dengan nada tinggi sebelum Naruto meminta maaf.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sara.

"Apa kau tidak tahu...hiks." Naruto tak kuasa melihat Sara terus meneteskan air mata hingga membasahi kedua pipi putih itu.

"Kau sudah...hiks...berjanji akan...hiks...mengajakku ke taman...hiks...hiburan...hiks." Kini, air mata Sara membanjiri seprei ranjang tempat mereka tidur.

"Aku...hiks...hanya ingin...hiks...selalu bersamamu...hiks." Sara memegang erat piyama bagian bawah yang saat ini ia kenakan. Naruto mendekat ke arah Sara dengan pelan.

"Karena aku...hiks..."

**Grep**

"Aku tahu, Sara. Aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto memeluk Sara pada dada miliknya.

Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Sara, memegang bahu gadis itu dan berkata. "Jadi berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti itu. Oke."

Sara hanya diam dan menatap kedua bola mata Naruto. Dengan memberanikan diri, ia memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Hingga jarak antara kedua wajah mereka semakin dekat.

Dekat

Dekat

Sara menutup kedua matanya, dan

**CUP**

Sara mencium Naruto tepat di bibir. Kedua bibir itu menyatu, Naruto sedikit terkejut akan tindakan Sara. Sebelumnya, Naruto lah yang selalu mencium Sara terlebih dahulu. Tapi kali ini, Sara lah yang menciumnya.

Awalnya Naruto tidak membalas ciuman Sara karena terkejut. Detik kemudian Naruto membalas ciuman Sara dengan lembut. Cairan savila mereka saling bertukar satu sama lain. Hingga kedua lengan Sara bergerak dan menekan kepala belakang Naruto agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut, kini menjadi penuh nafsu. Sara menarik rambut Naruto meminta lebih. Dan Naruto memeluk pinggang Sara dengan erat.

"Enghh..." Sara mengeram ketika lidah milik Naruto menjelajahi setiap rongga dimulutnya.

Mereka berciuman selama kurang lebih 30 detik. Tanpa sadar, Naruto menjatuhkan Sara di atas ranjang tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Naruto menindih Sara yang berada di bawahnya.

"Enghh..."

Sudah 5 menit kedua pasangan suami-istri ini berciuman. Mereka harus rela melepas ciuman itu karena kehabisan nafas. Namun, cairan savila mereka masih terhubung seperti benang yang tipis.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Sara dan Naruto mencoba mengatur nafas mereka setelah selesai berciuman.

"Na-Naru." Ucap Sara sedikit terbata.

"Hmm?"

"Ki-Kita jadi ke-ke taman hi-hiburan?" Tanya Sara sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto.

"Kau terlihat manis jika merona, Sara." Naruto dapat melihat jelas rona merah di pipi milik Sara. Merah senada dengan warna rambutnya.

.

**_.~*Ultimate Power of Savior*~._**

.

**At Taman Hiburan**

Setelah kejadian yang Naruto tidak duga di pagi hari tadi. Kini ia bersama Sara sedang mencoba beberapa wahana di taman hiburan. Naruto harus rela menuruti semua keinginan Sara untuk menaiki hampir seluruh wahana yang ada di taman hiburan ini. Namun, Naruto senang melihat wajah Sara yang bahagia saat ini. Atau mungkin untuk hari ini.

"Uwah...Capeknya!" Ujar Sara setelah mencoba wahana hampir semua wahana.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Naruto yang berada di samping Sara.

"Um." Jawab Sara dengan wajah ceria.

"Wahana apa lagi yang ingin kau coba?" Naruto bertanya pada Sara, wahana apa lagi yang ingin ia coba.

"Ehm..." Berpikir sembari melihat wahana yang ada di taman hiburan.

_'Kuharap bukan hal yang buruk.'_ Batin Naruto berharap.

"Itu!" Sara berucap sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana seperti rumah, namun terlihat menyeramkan. Rumah Hantu.

"I-Itu?!" Ucap Naruto terbata-bata ketika Sara menunjuk wahana rumah hantu.

"Um...Jangan bilang kalau Naru takut dengan yang namanya HANTU." Sara menggoda Naruto sambil menekan kata 'hantu'.

"Ti-Tidak mu-mungkin aku ta-takut yang na-namanya ha-hantu." Elak Naruto.

_'Sial.'_ Umpat Naruto. Prasangka Naruto tentang hal yang buruk terjadi juga.

Walaupun ia pernah bertemu dengan seora-bukan, tapi iblis atau makhluk berwajah seram. Namun, Naruto paling takut yang namanya hantu. Melihat seluk-beluk wahana rumah hantu itu, membuat Naruto sudah menciut nyali untuk memasuki wahana itu. Rumah yang sudah tua, kelihatan gelap karena hanya ada beberapa lampu penerang, pintu kayu yang sudah rapuh dan sebagainya.

"Ki-Kita coba wahana yang lain saja, Sara." Naruto mencoba membujuk Sara untuk tidak memasuki wahana rumah hantu tersebut.

"Tidak!" Ujar Sara sambil melipatkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"Kau sudah janji akan menuruti semua keinginanku!" Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena ia sudah berjanji kepada Sara.

"Ta-Tapi kita kan bi-bisa mencoba wa-wahana yang lebih se-seru." Naruto terus mengelak untuk keinginan Sara mencoba masuk ke wahana rumah hantu.

"Kalau begitu, aku sendiris aja yang masuk!" Sara mulai mengambek dan pergi memasuki wahana itu sendirian.

"Sa-Sara tu-tunggu!"

Skiptime

Setelah keluar dari wahana rumah hanti yang ada di taman hiburan tempat Naruto bersenang-senang bersama Sara. Wajah Naruto masih terlihat ketakutan setelah keluar dari wahana itu. Berbeda dengan Sara yang terkagum dengan keseraman wahana tersebut. Sara terus menertawakan Naruto yang ketakutan saat melihat beberapa hantu di wahana itu.

"Ak-Aku ti-tidak akan ma-masuk ke wa-wahana yang namanya ru-rumah hantu la-lagi." Ujar Naruto setelah berada di luar wahana rumah hantu.

"Hihi...Lucu melihat mu ketakuatan melihat hantu." Sara tertawa pelan sambil tangan kanan menutupi bibir ranumnya.

Naruto menengkok ke arah Sara yang tertawa pelan menertawaki dirinya dengan wajah kesal.

Tapi...Naruto senang bisa membuat Sara tertawa seperti ini. Ia bahkan sudah lupa, kapan terakhir melihat tawa Sara yang seperti itu.

.

.

Selesai mencoba semua wahana di taman hiburan. Naruto dan Sara, kini berada di bukit yang terletak tidak jauh dari taman hiburan. Duduk di bawah bersandarkan pohon besar menjulang ke angkasa sambil memandang langit malam.

"Naru." Panggil Sara yang bersandarkan bahu milik Naruto.

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak memberitahu tentang kepergianmu pada mereka ber'dua'?" Maksud dari perkataan Sara adalah kekasih Naruto, Rias dan Akeno.

Sementara yang di tanya diam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Sara.

"Entahlah." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak bisa berkata banyak jika Sara menanyakan tentang mereka berdua. Sempat ia berpikir, bagaimana keadaan mereka semua. Terutama Rias dan Akeno. Di tambah lagi, setelah melakukan hal 'Itu', Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka berdua lagi.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya. Mengapa aku bisa mengetahui kau dan mereka melakukan hal 'Itu'." Perkataan Sara membuat Naruto sedikit kaget, namun ia tutupi.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian setelah sara berkata seperti itu, Naruto mulai mengangguk. Sebenarnya, Naruto juga penasaran kenapa Sara mengetahui akan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah." Sara mulai bangkit dari sandaran bahu Naruto.

"Sekarang Naru buka bajumu." Pinta Sara pada Naruto agar membuka baju yang ia kenakan.

"Heh?!" Naruto tersendak kaget atas permintaan Sara.

"Kau ingin tahu atau tidak?!" Sara berucap sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"Tapi jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Kau mengerti?" Kini Naruto meminta Sara untuk tidak melakukan hal yang aneh.

"Tidak akan Naru. Aku sudah sering melihat kau telanjang dada di dalam rumah. Jadi, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal-hal yang aneh." Ujar Sara. Namun, perkataannya itu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Naruto mulai membuka kaos berwarna merah yang ia kenakan. Kaos yang baru ia beli di taman hiburan bersama Sara. Dan juga, kaos yang sama di kenakan oleh Sara.

**Blush**

Terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi putih Sara. Dapat ia lihat, dada bidang Naruto yang membuat dirinya diam.

'Ah...Walau sudah sering melihat Naru telanjang. Kenapa aku masih malu melihatnya.' Pekik Sara dalam hati.

"Sudah. Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto setelah selesai melepas kaos yang ia kenakan.

"A-Ah i-iya." Lamunan Sara buyar ketika Naruto bertanya kepadanya.

Tangan kanan Sara mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh bagian perut Naruto.

"!"

Naruto begitu kaget ketika Sara menyentuh perut miliknya. Yang membuat ia kaget bukan sentuhan Sara, melainkan tanda berbentuk koma empat arah di pusaran perut itu.

"Itu adalah sebuah tanda penghubung." Ujar Sara menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"Tanda penghubung?" Beo Naruto ketika Sara berujar.

"Sebuah tanda yang dapat menghubungkan indra penglihatan terhadap si pengguna." Jelas Sara.

"I-Itu berarti, ka-kau sudah tahu apa yang aku lakukan se-selama ini?" Ada sedikit rasa takut setelah Sara menjelaskan tentang tanda tersebut.

"Hmft!" Sara memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Ia kesal.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Sa-Sara." Naruto hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Sara setelah mengetahui fungsi dari tanda milik Sara.

"Hmft!"

"Ku-Kumohon maafkan a-aku. Akan ku-kulakukan apapun asalkan ka-kau memaafkanku." Naruto berkata sembari bersujud di depan Sara.

"Benar, kau ingin melakukan apapun untukku, Naru?" Tanya Sara memastikan.

"A-Asalkan aku bi-bisa menurutinya ke-kenapa tidak." Perkataan Naruto membuat bibir ranum milik Sara tersenyum senang.

Tapi, bagi Naruto. Senyum yang di paparkan oleh Sara, mengandung hal yang berbau buruk.

"Ka-Kalau begitu. Ak-Aku sangat su-suka anak ke-kecil. Ja-jadi..." Sara sedikit menundukan kepalanya ke bawah dan kaki kirinya bergerak memainkan permukaan tanah. Jangan lupa, rona merah di kedua pipi miliknya.

"Ja-Jangan bi-bilang ka-kau ingin pu-pu-punya a-a-anak?" Tebak Naruto dengan terbata-bata. Ia sepertinya mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sara. Walau ia belum menyelesaikan ucapannya itu.

"Ehm...I-Iya." Jawab Sara dan anggukan kecil darinya.

.

.

.

.

Tobulus Benotus Continueous...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf sebelumnya ya, jika Tiiya belum bisa menceritakan atau membuat alur tentang Action.<strong>_

_**Untuk chapter ini sepertinya hampir full Romance, Bukan begitu? ****Dan juga Lime nya kurang panas ya? Lemon? Ah, untuk yang satu ini...Tiya tidak bisa menulis tentang adegan itu. Untuk kedepannya, akan memasuki 'Arc 1: Rescue Rias's Wedding'.**_

_**Mungkin di chapter depannya lagi...lagi...entah berapalah. Tiiya akan meminta sang kakak menuliskan adegan tersebut. Jadi jangan kecewa untuk bagian Lemonnya. Tetap ada, namun ya itulah pokoknya :D**_

_**Maaf sekali lagi bila chapter kali ini terlihat membosankan seperti chapter terdahulu. Karena bagian/chapter full pertarungan akan di mulai dari chapter...mungkin 10.**_

_**Untuk Harem Naruto, ada sedikit perubahan. Hanya ada 6 harem untuk Naruto, sebagai berikut:**_

_**-Sara**_

_**-Rias**_

_**-Akeno**_

_**-Raynare (walau belum ada pengakuan)**_

_**-Ophis (Proses)**_

_**-Serafall (Proses)**_

_**Itu saja. Karena kebanyakan Harem, membuat Tiiya pusing. Harus memikirkan awal pertemuan mereka, hubungan mereka dan blalalalala.**_

_**Bagi para Review di chapter sebelumnya (Sebelum akun FFn ini diambil alih), Tiiya tidak bisa menanggapi hal tersebut. Karena itu adalah ide kakak saya. Jadi, maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah ataupun kekeliruan disana. Semua orang pasti melakukan kesalahan yang tidak mereka sadari. Hanya Sang Pencipta yang selalu benar.**_

_**Oke cukup sampai disini dulu. Hanya itu yang bisa Tiiya sampaikan untuk chapter 8. Silahkan masukan kritik, saran, flame (hanya yang berkaitan dengan Fic ini.) dalam kotak Review yang tersedia dibawah nanti. Karena masukan kalian adalah kenapa alasan bagi Tiiya sampai sekarang bisa melanjutkan Fic ini.**_

_**Akhir salam,** **Wassalamu'alaikum .**_


End file.
